The Lunacy of a Warrior
by DiscordArc
Summary: The story of a lunatic warrior who just recently escaped of the library. As he escaped the library, he followed a bandit to the town of Elder, where he found out he was living in the wrong timeline, and the Nasod Race ceased to exist. Join him in his adventures to find out if the Nasod Race truly ceased to exist.
1. Eve Arc: Start

Hello! I'm DiscordArc, and I'm pretty new to the forums. I hope I become good friends with everyone :D. Criticisms are welcomed and will be taken openly. Now without further adieu, enjoy!

* * *

"Why did this have to happen," Add told himself. He stared through the empty halls of the library. It's been 7 years now since he had fallen and been trapped inside the forsaken library. Add kicked the shelf in pure anger. "I will destroy this place and wreck havoc to that bloody mob who killed my parents and sold me out. I will rip the absolute hell out of them. They will be on their knees, begging for forgiveness!" He smacked the same shelf again. This time, he made a hole inside the shelf. Inside the hole was a book, "Electrical Direction." Add stared at it before laughing maniacally. "At long last, I found it! The final key for my escape from this damned prison." Add took the book from the shelf, and it triggered a mechanism. The shelves around him had fallen down and the library rumbled. "What? The place is collapsing? Really! Of all times now the library starts to collapse. How unfortunate of me, like how my parents were brutally killed in front of me!" Add hurried downstairs, where the pieces of Nasod scraps are. "If I'm going to escape, I better read this book quick before this whole library falls into pieces." Like on cue, the library roof fell off beside him. Add started to giggle. He then started to laugh maniacally. "That's it! That's good. Library, you better fall down on me! I'm waiting for you to crush me into pieces." Add went back to reading his book.

2 hours had passed, and he set the book down. He was ready to start making his invention. "So this goes here, and that goes there.." Add mumbled. "This better work, and if it doesn't, I will tear this thing apart and crush it with my own foot." Once Add set down the last piece, a loud "click" was made. The invention he made, called the "Nasod Dynamo," came to life, and started levitating. "Yes! It f-ck-ng worked. Now I know this works, I can finally get out and crush this library to pieces!" Add grinned ear to ear. He tried using his Nasod Dynamo, but he failed. "Tsk. Really now?! I worked so hard for this, and this happens? B-llsh-t." He threw the Nasod Dynamo onto the floor out of dismay. "Wait… what if I make more." Add went back to work. He made more Nasod Dynamos, testing them every time he finishes one. "This is the sixth one. This better work or this damned library will fall on me." He jumped and three Nasod Dynamos instantly made an electrical field beneath him, supporting his weight. He smiled wickedly and started to laugh again. He looked up and launched himself upwards. "Particle Accel!" As he said the phrase, electrical energy charged up around him. He threw his fist forwards and a heavy blast of energy fired in front of him, crushing the roof of the library. He had gotten out before the library collapsed in front of his very eyes. He landed on the floor beside the hole he made. He looked down at his clothes, and noticed they were dirty. "Oh for El's sake, this would take forever to clean them off. Ugh!" He destroyed the ground around him in frustration. "Hey is this the place?" "Yeah I think it is. This is where the El is hidden huh? Not for long!" Add looked at the direction of the voice. "Huh. There's someone here." He stayed low and followed the noise.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. This is just basically the introduction of the story. The remaining chapters will be long I assure you :)


	2. Eve Arc: A Start of the Journey

Oh yeah forgot to say this, but first few chapters will be about Add coping through the new timeline he's in, and trying to find nasod traces. Appearance of Eve, and the El Search Party will be later in the chapters, but Add will come across them but only in a brief amount of time.

* * *

"Found it! Now let's get in there," the bandit said. Add stared at the glowing particle on top of the tree where the bandit is looking at. An aura of power trickled Add's skin, and the mere thought of its overflowing power made him grin. "If I get that power.. I'll be unstoppable.. I'll show those murderers hell. I'll make them cry in blood." Add tried to stop his laugh, but he can't stop giggling, and his smile became wider. "Stop! Where do you think you are going thief!" Add looked up. He saw a red-haired boy, along with two girls. "What are you going to do, stop us? No way in El that will happen! Get them boys," the bandit laughed and left his thieves behind. He went inside the tree. "We don't have time for this! Rena, Aisha let's go," the red-haired boy said. The boy went towards the soldiers and started fighting them. "Don't just go in recklessly! Elsword, you're going to get it for this," the purple haired girl said. "Stand firm! Aisha support Elsword," the blonde said. Add just sighed. "What a troublesome bunch. I'll just go to the other side of the tree. They won't be able to stop that bandit anyways."

As soon as the bandit had leaped out of the tree, Add followed him. Every once in a while, the bandit had looked behind him, and Add hid behind the trees. "Oh what am I thinking, there's no way those brats would've defeated that Phoru. No way in El." He stared at the stone he has on his hand. "This better be worth it." The bandit told himself. They kept walking until they reached a town. "Ah, Elder finally," the bandit said. Add was surprised. "A town named Elder? I don't recall a town being named Elder.." Add stared at the bandit as he entered the town. Add shook his head. "It must be my head messing with me, or the fact I never got out of my house." He said grinning ear to ear. "Anyways, where is he." He followed the bandit to a house. "Tsk. I can't go in detected. This is a good time to test out my dynamos." He stared at one of his dynamos narrowly. "Get in undetected and eavesdrop on their conversation. Keep line of communications open." The dynamo obeyed his command. His left eye started to glow ominously, and he closed his eyes. "Ah. finally! The Elstone!" "You better keep your part of the deal." "Oh I will, I'll provide you with some top notch Nasod technology." The word "Nasod" made Add open his eyes, "Impossible. The Nasod Race has already ceased to exist. There's no way they could still be alive," the bandit exclaimed. _The Nasod Race has already ceased to exist_, those words rang in Add's brain. "Ceased to exist?" Add shook his head disbelief. His pupils were getting smaller. "Impossible. There's no way that could've happened. Never never!" Add said. His right eye started to twitch. Electrical sparks were going off from his left hand, and he started to laugh, and smiled maniacally. "Dynamos return. Let's see if they did cease to exist." Add said in gravelly voice.

He walked until he reached the middle of the city. He approached the person nearest to his location, a man with an almost balding head. The man seemed to be very old but Add didn't mind. "Oh hello young man, you need something?" The man asked with a kind smile on his face. Add returned the smile by giving him a menacing grin. "Oh yes I do need something." Add replied still retaining his grin. The man shuffled uncomfortably. "Th-then what is it young man?" "You can just call me Add. I need a map of this continent." "Oh." The man whipped off his sweat on his forehead. "Well we have one right here." The man gave Add the map, and Add accepted it. He opened the map, and his grin was wiped off his face. He stared at the map in disbelief. "This place is totally different! What the hell is going on. This isn't the place where I lived in, this isn't the era I'm in, where am I!" he thought to himself. The left corner of his mouth started to twitch. The man stared at Add, scared yet worried about him. "Uhh.. Add?" "What?!" Add answered instantly. His pupils were smaller the usual, and his right eye was twitching. "Are you okay?" the man asked. "Never been better! Tell me old man, what year is it." Add said giggling in a gravelly tone. The man seemed to flinch at how quick Add's personality changed. He's no longer worried, but afraid of the boy. "I-i-i-i-t's" "Hurry up old man! I don't have all the fucking time in this world!" Add answered in scorn. "It's the year 1000!" The man answered. Add flinched. "I've been in the library for 700 years?" He thought out loud. "How much is this map," Add said as he gave the man a glare. "It's 200ED." Add handed over the money and he left for the town's gates.

As he reached the gates he read a sign that said "Wally's Memorial Bridge." Before he left, he heard a man say "There he is!" He turned around and saw soldiers coming towards him. "You are under arrested for forcing a man to sell you an item!" Add sighed aloud, smiling widely. "Forcing him? I'm only just interrogating him you imbecile worthless swine!" The soldier was taken aback by this comment. "Get him!" The soldiers charged toward a laughing Add. He dodged every strike the soldiers made, and kept laughing. "Is this all you got you good for nothing pieces of shit? This is the security of this town? You're making me laugh!" He jumped backward and created a small magnetic force in front of him. "Void Breaker!" He said aloud laughing maniacally. The soldiers were dragged towards it and were getting slashed, then an explosion soon followed scattering the soldiers' body parts, and blood everywhere. He kept laughing until some of the blood reached his clothes. "Tsk. Worthless fluid in my clothes," he said turning his smile into a snarl. He left the town and headed for the bridge. He cleaned his clothes on the water there, and with his Dynamos dried it instantly. He wore his clothes again and set out for a journey to see if Nasods really ceased to exist or not.


	3. Eve Arc: Dragon Nest

Heya guys, here's the 3rd Chapter!

* * *

It has been a month since Add's journey to determine if the Nasod Race truly ceased to exist. He left the town Elder for he was being hunted down by the guards, and reached the town of Bethma. As he went on, he found no trace of Nasod activity. He left the town, and continued his journey.

"This is not possible. There is no way the Nasod race ceased to exist. Damn it!" Add screamed in anger. He grabbed one of his dynamos and threw it down on the floor. "Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!" He said while constantly stepping on the dynamo. "No matter, it doesn't matter anymore. Like it matters in the first place, oh for Nasod's sake it matters a lot!" He stepped on the dynamo again and this time, the dynamo broke. He stared at the sky, looking through the clouds. He looked around the tower. The lizards he fought were now in the ground bleeding to death. "These assholes never provided me any good source of entertainment neither," Add snarled. He stared at the distance and saw a fire smoke coming out of the cave. "Wait, this smoke wasn't here before.." Add said. He returned to the place where he destroyed his dynamo and rebuilt it. The cave had a dragon skull on top. It never really interested Add since the cave was pitch black. He came closer to the cave, and saw the cave entrance filled with black smoke. He waved his hand around his face. "For the love of, grr. It's going to be a bother to clean these clothes again, but still…" Add starts to giggle ominously, and gave off a huge grin. "This looks like this will be fun."

He entered the cave. "Tsk, it's hot." Add fanned himself with his hand while walking down the path. When he entered the path instantly 3 skeletal gargoyles charged towards him. Add barely had the time to react, leaving his clothes tattered. He stared down at his clothes. "Grr… So you wanna have fun eh? I'll show you Hell!" Add called his dynamos, and charged up. "Particle Accel!" He threw his fist forwards and fired a heavy blast infront of him. The gargoyles withstood his attack, and charged forwards again. Add was knocked back to the ground on his bum. He started to laugh maniacally. "This is the best!" He looked upwards, a wide menacing smile was present on his face. His left eye started to glow. "Something tells me, you guys will give me a good time!" He had stood back up to his feet and charged forward while laughing. "Void breaker!" The attack dragged the gargoyles along with some salamanders. After exploding the gargoyles still withstood the damage, and kept fighting. "Rahahahahahahahaha!" He charged forwards again. This time he passed the gargoyles and went ahead to encounter the lizard men ahead. "Get out of my way imbeciles!" Add held out his hand and an electrical charge appeared on it. "Energy Boom!" Add swung his hand forward, and an electrical bullet was shot towards the enemy. The line of lizard men fell to the ground but soon stood up again. "This is exciting! Damn you assholes, you're making have a good time! I will murder all of you in the most brutal way possible as a reward. You should feel honored for I will be the one who will end all of your life. Hahahahahahahah!" Add continued to laugh maniacally, and charged. His voice echoed through the cave.

Add kept blinking and striking, electricity pulse after electricity pulse, electrical bullets after electrical bullets. He also used Energy Boom, Void Breaker, and Particle Accel, the only 3 special attacks he knew. "Hahahahahahahaha! I will destroy this place and tear all of you into pieces, and smear your guts all over your body and rip out your heart and stuff it into another lizard's mouth!~" Add kept laughing and fighting. Now the monsters multiplied. Gargoyles came out of nowhere, lizardmen called for reinforcements. Generally giving Add a good time, and he loved it. He soon fell down on the ground, tired on fighting. "Haha.. ha.. Just give me a moment, to catch my breath," Add said stopping after every word. He stood back up, and entered the next area.

There were two shamans waiting for him in the next area. "Awww, that's all? I only have to kill the two of you? What a joykill." Add said mockingly. The Shamans were irritated. The shaman with the crystal staff casted a spell and Add just watched. The ground started to shake. "An earthquake? Is that the best you can do?" Add said retaining his massive smile, and his cocky attitude. He looked at his left and saw the dragon skeleton coming to life, forming an undead dragon. His smile got even wider if it was possible. "A dragon, you just keep coming don't you?" His eyes enlarged and he gave off a sinister laugh. "That's good! Give me more challenges. I enjoy them a lot!" He charged forwards the shamans. "However I'll kill the two of you first!" He slammed the ground and lightning came down, stunning the two. "Particle Accel!" With just one blast, the two shamans were blasted to nothingness. "Now it's just you and me dragon. You and me," he stared at the dragon. The dragon had stood up with its front leg and fired bone spears towards Add. A few hit Add, and it gave him a massive hit damage. He was propelled to the ground. He tried to stand up, but he failed. He coughed blood on the floor, and once again tried to stand up. He managed to stand up, but this time he was greeted by Dragon Fire on his face. He was propelled backwards slamming to the stone wall. He felt blood trickle from his head. His left eye started to glow even more. The dragon flew to the other end of the battlefield. He went back to his original place, while breathing fire on the ground. Add was once again hit critically and fell hard on the ground. "Enough!" He stood on his feet again but this time his Dynamos were glowing white, and his left eye glowed in a sinister fashion. "It's my turn now."


	4. Eve Arc: Nasod

**I won't be posting a chapter tomorrow, for I will be visiting my relatives. Please enjoy the story :).**

* * *

Add charged towards the dragon. The dragon had seen this coming and prepared to do a head butt. Add saw the dragon lower its head. "Got you now you mother fucker!" Add shouted. He had thrown down a small box, and it started to form itself into a portal. Add kept charging towards the dragon, keeping the wide smile on his face. As the dragon raised its head, Add placed down another portal which took the dragon by surprise. The dragon had gotten shocked after getting hit by the portal, and Add teleported back into the pre-placed portal. "Mind Break!" Add shouted while he placed his hand upwards, and three Dynamos honed over the head of the dragon and created a triangular shocked zone. The attack stunned the dragon and caused it to go back a few steps. Add saw this chance and charged towards the dragon. A rage of power flowed through his veins. He started to laugh maniacally as he gave blow after blow against the dragon. He never felt so invincible in his entire life. Sure he may have beaten countless amounts of monsters that made him feel invincible, only because they were too weak to even handle him, but this dragon made him feel mad. "Particle Accel!" He said as he threw out his fist. The attack caused the dragon to roar. The roar made Add fall backwards into the center of the battlefield. The dragon fired a bolt of fire in the air and rained down towards Add. Add looked upwards, and he left out a shriek of laughter. He flew towards the dragon and threw down three particle blasts. He landed on his feet, and continued to attack the dragon, electrical blast after electrical blast.

The heat of the battle went on and it's far from over. Dynamos kept twirling, bone spears kept coming. Add was feeling it as he laughed madly. "I'll fucking throw you back to where you fucking belong you skeletal dragon! I'll make you suffer twice you suffered in hell." Add promised, a wide grin was present on his face. The dragon roared in return. "If you keep roaring like that you will fucking tear the El out of my eardrums!" He looked upwards and saw gargoyles flying towards him. "Hah, you're calling for help? That's it. Give me more challenges. Give me power!" Add shouted aloud. The gargoyles flew towards him to attack, accompanied by the bone spears the dragon threw from his tail. Add was quick, and he flew backwards, but had left a portal behind just in case. Add kept laughing throughout the battle, and never seemed to stop. "Damn it assholes! You're making me cry of laughter. I'll definitely kill you all!" Add shrieked. He landed on his feet, and charged his hand. "Energy Boom!" He threw his hand forwards and an energy bullet shot through. The attack managed to hit the gargoyles in the wing, and the two of them fell down. Add placed down another portal, causing him to teleport back to the portal he originally placed. Like on cue, the dragon blew fire causing him to be burned. "That's it! I was actually feeling a bit cold, no I wasn't you piece of shit!" He turned around to see the gargoyles flying again. "Oh no you did fucking bloody not fixed your wing instantly!" Add said, smiling even wider than before. "You assholes just keep coming! I love it." Add shrieked. He jumped backwards, and felt an urge of power flowing in his veins. He turned around, and thrust his hand towards the dragon.

The Dynamos formed a ring in front of him, and a black vortex was formed in the core of the dragon. The gargoyles were drawn in to the vortex, and the Dynamos gave off electrical charges. The charges hit the dragon and the gargoyles, in which they shrieked in pain. "Neutron Bomb!" Add shrieked while laughing in a sadistic manner. The vortex exploded causing the gargoyles to scatter their bones and die. The dragon, however, remains standing. "What? You're still fucking alive?" Add's smile turned into a Chelsea Grin. The dragon started to smoke. "What's this, are you burning the fuck up? This must mean one thing you flesh present bony piece of shit. You're fucking dying, aren't you?" Add asked the dragon retaining his grin. The dragon once again roared, and more gargoyles came out of the darkness. "You just keep fucking coming huh? Hahahahahahahahahaha~! This is so much fucking fun you assholes~." Add remarked. Electrical shots were fired, fire was burning, and reinforcements kept coming. Add felt pain trickle in his chest. He felt his heart. His heart was beating too fast but he felt something else. He felt moving gears inside. Then, he lost consciousness.

* * *

Flashback

?: Come here Add.

Add: What is it?

?: We have a little experiment, and we need your help.

Add: Since when you needed my help? You always locked me up in my room, never treating me fairly but now you ask me for help? What are you? Insa-

Add was cut off as a person knocked him out.

Add: Y-y-you… [Loses consciousness]

?: Serves you right you little shit.

?: Don't be like that. He's going to be the one who saves us, one way or another.

?: This experiment better work. I'm getting tired of all the failed works of trying to make a living half-nasod.

?: Don't worry. This time, instead making the heart the core, his left eye will do.

* * *

Add gained his consciousness back. As he stood back up, dragon fire greeted him in the face. Once the smoke disappeared, Add was still standing singed in smoke. "…" Add stayed silent. The gargoyles charged towards Add. Add narrowly looked at the gargoyles, giving them an intense stare. The gargoyles stopped momentarily, rethinking their decision. He started to giggle, then started to give a shriek of laughter. His left eye started to glow brighter, and his Dynamos started to glow even more. "Let's fucking end this, you bony assholes." He flew backwards, and made sure the gargoyles and the dragon are aligned. Bright purple lights flickered on his point of view, and he started to channel his strength. "Half-Nasod huh? No wonder I feel no fucking remorse! Hahahahahahahahaha~." Add shrieked. Add thrust his hand forwards, and the Dynamos started creating a swirling path of electricity which started zapping the gargoyles and the dragon, and started dragging them towards Add. Add started to gather the the collected electrical energy around him. "Say fucking hi in Hell for me you pieces of shit!" Add continued to laugh, as he made the energy he gathered explode, causing the gargoyles to explode into pieces. The dragon on the other hand was thrown into the ceiling and landed into lava, its flesh started to disappear. Add landed on the floor and stood there laughing. His left eye and his dynamos stopped glowing.

He left the cave, and saw an airship at the night sky. Add gave off an ominous grin. "Something tells me… I'll find something interesting on that ship."

* * *

**Cliffhangers, gotta love em. Hope you enjoyed reading, and yes! Raven will be featured in the next chapter as a boss for Add. Also I would like to thank Sinojin and xKirakun for placing this story in their favorites and for following. It means a lot to me and thank you again :)**


	5. Author's Note: Preview and Update

**Hello guys, it's me DiscordArc here, and I'm glad to say thank you for viewing and reading my story! We just reached 238 views[that's what I saw last time,] and two lovely people just placed the story in their favorites! Once again thank you Sinojin, and xKirakun for the support and hopefully you guys keep supporting. You guys rock :D**

**Anyways, I'm going to give you guys a breakdown of the next following chapters:**

**The El Search Party Gang won't be making an appearance not until Add finding out about Eve. The next chapters will be about Add, and Wally's attempts to make it to the Altera Core to find the Nasod King, and decode the Code hidden within it. It will be full with dungeon battles, and as well as conquering them.[Note: they will be detailed just like what is in the game but not heavily detailed :P] I'll be also making some big surprises, but that will be a secret :^)**

**Also Chapter 5 will be a long chapter, for it covers the Richie Mines, and the Cargo Airship, so you guys are in a treat :D**

**Well that's enough for now so here's the Chapter 5 Preview!**

* * *

"Damn, just where the fuck is that bloody airship going?" Add whined. He had been walking and climbing mountains for days following this airship. "There's gotta be something in that fucking flying weasel. Damn my clothes are getting fucking dirty again. This is the worst!" Add shouted out loud. "I just bloody cleaned them a few days ago right after that fucking battle at that cave," Add said. Add stopped in his tracks. He remembered what happened on that day. "_Half-Nasod," _the word echoed in his ear. He raised his hand and stared at it. He then shaped his hand into a fist. He channeled his energy and thrust his hand forward. Nothing happened. "Tsk. Just how in fucking hell did I fucking do that?" Add grabbed one of his Dynamos and slammed it at the tree. For once, the dynamo gave off an electrical shock. He stared at the Dynamo in silence then broke into his usual grin. "Heee? Never done that before." Add grabbed his Dynamo and opened it. There was nothing unusual inside. Add gave off a sigh of disappointment. He placed the Dynamo back to normal and continued to follow the airship.

The darkness soon fell down and the shining moon was giving off a bright blue light. Despite how dark it was, Add had clear vision on where the airship is and where it was headed. As he walked down the pathway, a cave appeared right before his eyes. "A cave.. Might as well stay here for the night," Add thought to himself. As he reached near the cave, a mysterious glow of light radiated from the inside. Add came closer to the cave to find it was actually a mine, a mine of working living Nasods. Add broke into laughter. "Well what do you fucking know? Nasods are still alive!" Add shrieked in a series of laughter. "Forget that forsaken flying weasel, I just hit the jackpot! Now, let's see how strong these Nasods are." Add said ominously while giving a Chelsea Grin. He entered the cave, and the noises of the Nasods working came to life.


	6. Eve Arc: Cargo Airship Part 1: The Bird

**Hey guys, DiscordArc here. I would like to thank moonlight6077 for following and placing this story in his/her favorites. Thanks :D**

**Now without further adieu, enjoy the long chapter that will be broken down to two parts!**

* * *

"Damn, just where the fuck is that bloody airship going?" Add whined. He had been walking and climbing mountains for days following this airship. "There's gotta be something in that fucking flying weasel. Damn my clothes are getting fucking dirty again. This is the worst!" Add shouted out loud. "I just bloody cleaned them a few days ago right after that fucking battle at that cave," Add said. Add stopped in his tracks. He remembered what happened on that day. "_Half-Nasod," _the word echoed in his ear. He raised his hand and stared at it. He then shaped his hand into a fist. He channeled his energy and thrust his hand forward. Nothing happened. "Tsk. Just how in fucking hell did I fucking do that?" Add grabbed one of his Dynamos and slammed it at the tree. For once, the dynamo gave off an electrical shock. He stared at the Dynamo in silence then broke into his usual grin. "Heee? Never done that before." Add grabbed his Dynamo and opened it. There was nothing unusual inside. Add gave off a sigh of disappointment. He placed the Dynamo back to normal and continued to follow the airship.

The darkness soon fell down and the shining moon was giving off a bright blue light. Despite how dark it was, Add had a clear vision on where the airship is and where it was headed. As he walked down the pathway, a cave appeared right before his eyes. "A cave.. Might as well stay here for the night," Add thought to himself. As he reached near the cave, a mysterious glow of light radiated from the inside. Add came closer to the cave to find it was actually a mine, a mine of working living Nasods. Add broke into laughter. "Well what do you fucking know? Nasods are still alive!" Add shrieked in a series of laughter. "Forget that forsaken flying weasel, I just hit the jackpot! Now, let's see how strong these Nasods are." Add said ominously while giving a Chelsea Grin. He entered the cave, and the noises of the Nasods working came to life.

He darted his eyes around the said area, there were machines working everywhere. "Hee? Looks like they're busy." The nasods seemed to not notice Add's presence in the mines and just simply ignored him. Add flew upwards and landed on a rail, where a mine cart greeted him and successfully knocked him down. "Ow! What the fuck was that for you fucking scrap metal?" Add snarled. Add rolled forwards, and stood back on his feet, only to be knocked down again by the cart. He faceplanted to the floor and clutched the ground. He stood back on his feet again, looking at the Nasod dead in the eye. "I'm going to fucking bring you to the junk shop downtown, and destroy all of your fucking scrap metal!" Add shouted. He launched himself forwards, and punched the Nasod. His dynamos had formed a circle in front of him and released an electrical force in the location of where his fist landed. The attack was withstood by the Nasod but defeated once Add gave another punch. After the Nasod was destroyed, an alarm was heard by Add. All the Nasods in the mines faced him. Once Add found out what was happening, he broke into laughter. "All of you are planning to take me? You may as well die trying, you pieces of shit!~" Add shrieked.

The first Nasod that attacked Add was a Nasod Excavator as it seems. Add laughed in pure delight, and his usual menacing grin was present on his face. The Nasod slammed his hand towards Add, in which he simply dodged it by going backwards. He charged forwards, intercepting the Nasod's other attack with his left hand and released an electrical force in its chest. The Nasod stepped backward but Add wasn't finished. He went up in the air, and electrical circle was formed beneath him by his Dynamos. He kicked at the circle, creating blasts of electrical energy directed towards the Nasod. The Nasod was destroyed, but the others attacked Add in an attempt to bring vengeance for the fallen comrade. "Hahahaha! You will never fucking defeat me in this shitty attempts of yours!" Two humanoid-based Nasods attacked Add with their drill, in which Add intercepted them with an energy cannon, and blasted them. "Void Breaker!" Add screamed as he created a small vortex in front of him, successfully tearing the Nasods apart before scattering their pieces with an explosion. Add continued laughing throughout the mines, destroying every futile attempt the Nasods made to defeat him. "Is this all these fucking Nasods got? I don't have time for your fucking blueprints and mechanisms then! All of you fucking suck, and should be brought to the junk yard and be there forever." Add mocked as he shrieked series of laughter.

However as he journeyed through the mines, the nasods got stronger and now has a healer. Add laughed as he dodged every attack, countering with electrical charges and pulses. "Looks like bloody all of you are getting stronger! You're finally seeing what the fuck I am capable of eh? About fucking time!" Add said in delight. His grin was still present in his face, as he attacked every single one of them. As he reached the healer, he dismembered it and took a look in their pieces. His left eye gaining information on how to make one, and was imprinted on his brain. "Thanks you rotten piece of shit," he said as he threw the healer down and crushed it with his right foot. The healer, surprisingly, made noises as it was getting stepped on. As if it was screaming for help. Add's grin broke into a menacing smile and laughed madly. He stepped in the healer with so much force, the ground around him broke. He turned his eyes back to the deeper part of the mines and continued onwards.

He was knocked down every once in a while by falling debris and mine carts to his face. He yelled in frustration every time this happens as he dusted down his clothes. As he fell down between two nasod mine openings, he screamed in frustration. His smile was starting to get wider. He continued to fight but reinforcements kept coming. Add kept getting knocked down by mine carts and this frustrated Add to no end. Finally, he flew summoned a vortex in front of him and detonated it destroying all targets in sight. He continued onwards going deeper in the mines.

Finally he reached a big Nasod. He broke into laughter as he charged up. "Particle Accel!" He threw his fist forwards, and a heavy blast of energy was fired in front of him. The big Nasod, however, instantly broke into pieces much to Add's dismay. Add placed his hands on the pockets of his hoodie. He continued to the next room where he saw a human standing in the middle of the room. The human had spiky black hair and carries a sword. His left hand seemed to be a mechanical claw. Add broke into delight as he saw the claw. "A human turned into a Nasod huh?" He woke towards the figure, as the figure turned around and charged towards Add. Add barely dodged the sword of the figure, and he stumbled backwards. "What the fucking hell man? I was just going to fucking talk to you for El Lady's sake! What are you fucking blind?" Add shouted in frustration, his smile turned into a snarl. The man had stayed silent, raised his sword and took on a battle stance.

"Hee?" said Add as he removed his hands from the pockets of his hoodie and also took on a battle stance. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you will fucking get! Go to hell," laughed Add as he charged towards the figure. The figure raised his claw and a ball of energy was released from it, catching Add by surprise. He was caught by the energy blast and right before being knocked to the ground; the man caught him with his claw and continued to slash him, knocking him to the ground. Add stood back up and coughed blood. He whipped the blood off his mouth and looked at his glove. In Add's point of view, purple light started to flicker again. He looked at the figure and gave a Chelsea Grin as his left eye glowed once again. He broke into shrieks of laughter as he attacked the figure, parrying every attack. Add knew he couldn't stay near the figure for too long. As he retreated backwards, the man charged forwards with blue energy coming off his claw. Add was caught by the charge, and was thrown upwards. The man had jumped, and slashed Add downwards and which he was caught again by the ball of energy the man created once again. This made Add to keep standing and get caught by the blade's edge. Add was severely damaged and bleeding as he looked beneath him. He tried to stand up, but fell down back on the floor. He looked at the figure who was staring at him in a cold glare. "You.. you won't get away from this you asshole. You hear me?!" Add shouted. The man continued to stare at him, and was about to deal the finishing blow when Add's Nasods glowed white. The man took the precautious move, and retreated backwards, as Add stood back up on his feet. He looked at the man, his left eye glowing brighter as he broke into laughter. Add thrust his hand forwards, and an energy circle was formed in front of him. He shrieked in laughter as he broke into delight. "This is the end you piece of shit! I will tear your body apart from that arm of yours, and shatter your body into pieces. Say hi to hell for me, you black haired cro-" Add stopped. He looked behind him and saw a warrior behind him wearing a blue mask and goggles. He looked at his chest, and saw a blade protruding. "You… I will kill you." Add said before passing out into unconsciousness.

Flashback-

?: Get away from this place now!

The man said as he pushed Add to the window.

Add: What about you? I can't just leave you here behind!

?: Just g-

Before the man finished his statement, a spear was protruding from his chest.

Add: No!

An angry mob appeared and started to keep stabbing the man in front of Add's innocent 9 years old self. This was the part where Add's sanity became loose, and started to laugh. The mob brought in a girl in a lab coat and placed it right beside the man, and started to chop them into pieces. Add couldn't do anything but sit there and watch as those people, his parents, get chopped into pieces. The mob looked at Add, and a man took him by his arm as Add kept laughing and staring at the corpses of his dead parents.

"Ng," Add groaned as he came back to consciousness. As he looked upwards, the man and the warrior were gone. He crawled back into the mines slowly and rebuilt a Nasod healer he had broken before. He was healed and stood back up. He looked around him and saw Nasods were back to working again. He sighed in disbelief and just left them alone. He had enough of them for now. Afterwards, he told the Nasod to leave the mines and wait for him at Bethma. The Nasod obeyed, as Add emerged from the gaping hole at the ceiling of where he last fought.

He looked upwards and saw the airship at still. He was greatly confused at why the airship had stopped. Then a thought hit him, did that man get into that airship? As he was thinking, he heard noises coming from down under. He looked at the gaping hole, and saw a red haired warrior, a violet haired mage, and a blonde haired girl. "Wait, it's those brats again." Add muttered. They were fighting a huge robot, and the red haired warrior kept attacking it, as the other two support him. "Elsword finish him!" shouted the violet haired mage. "Elsword was his name huh," Add remarked. The warrior, Elsword, glowed blue. "Unlimited Blade!" he said as he gave a series of slashes and exploding in flame at the end. They defeated the robot, making Add whistle in appreciation. Elsword looked up and saw the gaping hole where Add was looking through. "Rena, Aisha look! There's a hole overhead. Maybe we can escape through there." Add was surprised and hid behind a bush. He waited until the gang rose from the ground. "Is that it?" The purple haired mage said. "Yes that must be it, Aisha. It matches the descriptions given to us." The blonde said. "Alright! Rena you go ahead and scout the area. Aisha, let's make our tent here for now. It seems the ship won't be moving for a while," Elsword said. "Wait since when you were the leader?" the purple mage, Aisha, snarled back. "Now now let's not fight." The blonde archer, Rena, said. "What do those brats want from that forsaken airship?" Add thought. He decided to stay low, and watched the movements of Elsword's Gang. Judging from Add's point of view, Rena is like a motherly figure to the two, who are like kids fighting over a candy. Add was annoyed about their constant fighting, but he knew he had to stay low. When sunlight rose, Elsword's Gang fixed their tents and went back to their journey. The airship was still hovering and had never moved from its place since yesterday. Add followed the gang to the airship, keeping his distance on the way.

* * *

**Remember when I said the El Search Party won't be showing up until Add finds Eve? I lied :^)**


	7. Eve Arc: Cargo Airship Part 2: Flight

**Right before this 2nd Part of Chapter 5 starts, I would like to thank Bunny of Darkness for following and adding this to his/her favorites! You rock man :D Now without further adieu, enjoy the 2nd Part!**

* * *

Add was following Elsword's Gang for almost 2 days. They encountered Nasods along the way, and Add watched them fought. "I gotta admit, these kids are pretty skilled," Add muttered as he watched the gang talking to each other while sitting around a bonfire.

"So here's the plan! Tomorrow, we're going to get aboard the ship, find Wally and take back the El Stone!" Elsword said while proudly raising his sword.

"No you idiot! Don't be reckless. We need to know what Nasods we're dealing with first before we get aboard. Do you remember the last time you had this 'brilliant plan' of yours? It almost cost our lives!" Aisha shouted, obviously displeased about Elsword's plan.

"Hey at least it worked, big brain!" Elsword bit back.

"Think more about the situation, volcano head!" Aisha snarled in return.

"Hey who are you calling a volcano head?" Elsword shouted as he stood up from his seat and grabbed his sword.

"You started it, idiot!" Aisha did the same and grabbed her wand.

Add sighed as he watched the duo's act from the shadows. "What a bunch of fucking idiots." Add muttered. He looked at Rena and saw her grab her bow.

"You're totally going to get it this time!" Aisha said as she casted a spell.

"Bring it on, o merciless magical girl!" Elsword said as he prepared to block.

Add had known this wasn't going to end well and prepared to leave the scene. Right before the two clashed, Rena fired a barrage of arrows against the two catching them off guard. The duo looked at Rena and saw her smiling.

"Now now you two, you better stop fighting. That's not nice you know," Rena said while smiling.

Elsword and Aisha were visibly horrified and apologized uniformly to Rena. Rena accepted their apology and told them to go to bed while she took first watch. Add just sighed and decided to sleep through the night. The next day, as he woke up from his slumber, he saw the trio leaving. He hastily checked his Dynamos before departing. Ever since that fight with that black haired crow, his dynamos are acting like crazy. There was too much electricity in it than last time and it created a mini vortex in its main chip. "What the hell is going on with these fucking dynamos," Add snarled as he followed the trio. The trio reached the airship, and with the help of Aisha's power, they managed to get aboard. Add just simply commanded his dynamos to fly him upwards. He finally reached his destination. Hordes of Nasods attacked Elsword and the group. Scrap metal was scattered everywhere as they fought. Add watched from a distance and carefully surveyed the group.

"Flame Geyser!" The red warrior said as he slammed down his blade on the ground creating a flaming geyser. The attack caught the Nasod Bees off guard. Aisha flew upwards the Nasods and yelled "Guillotine Press," as she stomped on the floor. The Nasods around them were stunned and Rena pulled back her bow. Aisha and Elsword fell behind Rena right before she fired her arrow. "Phoenix Strike!" She fired her arrow, and it was engulfed in flame and shaped like a living phoenix. This attack left Add in awe. He never seen so much magical power exerted in an arrow. The attack disintegrated the Nasods and they continued to the next area. Add followed them, taking his time to look around. Nasod ashes were scattered in the area and he kicked them to scatter them more. "Worthless pieces of metal. These are not Nasods at all. The Nasods I know are far more bloody stronger than these fucking worthless scrap metals."

Before Add entered the next room, the ship shook as it was thrown out of orbit. Add managed to get up again and when he looked behind him, there was that man again. His left eye glowed in hatred. "You… I will fucking kill you, you scrap metal good for nothing son of a bitch!" As he charged, fueled with hatred, he felt a different source of energy coming from his dynamos. He decided to charge that energy and as he was about to punch the man, two warriors with gas masks intercepted him.

Before he was about to get hit by the receiving edge of the blades, he jumped backwards into the air, his dynamos fully charged. A rush of power flowed in his veins, and it made Add to produce a shrill laugh. "Quake Buster!" He shrieked as he kicked downwards, sending an electrical blast destroying the ground in the process. It knocked the two out of the way, leaving a gaping hole in their chests as another blast hit them, and the blast rapidly surged towards the man. Add landed on the floor, and felt another surge of energy coming from his veins. He released shrieks of laughter and his wide grin was once again present on his face. "Magnetron!" He shouted as he swung his arm side wards, and 3 spinning disks of electricty appeared encircling him. The man jumped upwards in an attempt to escape, but Add intercepted him with his disks of electricity. The man was knocked to the ground and stood up. Right in front of him was Add with his wide menacing grin. However this time, the man was ready. The man slashed his sword backwards, but Add retreated before the receiving edge of the blade hit him. The man continued to provide Add series of slashes, causing Add to retreat backwards.

The battle went on, Add dodging every slash the man manages to make laughing on the process and mocking him. "What happened? Your attacks are not getting to me! What the fuck happened to you, you stupid black crow? Are you fucking weak now or are you trembling in fear after seeing me killing your bloody crew?" Add's grin became wider as he saw the man flashing his teeth. The man was surrounded by blue energy once again and charged forwards, successfully hitting Add. Add was thrown backwards, but was grabbed in the foot by the man. "Maximum Cannon!" The man screamed. He released a ball of energy which caught Add and staggered him. "Earth Breaker!" The ground around the man cracked and Add was caught in the blast. The man continued to slash him, until he retreats backwards. Add was bleeding heavily, but he retained his grin. He broke down into shrieks of laughter, his left eye glowing in approval. "That's it! It's starting to get fun now. Don't stop this mother fucking progress you piece of good for nothing claw armed black haired crow son of a bitch!" Add shouted in a rapid manner. He charged forwards against the man once again. The man just waited and aimed carefully. However, Add caught the man by surprise, throwing him off guard by blinking towards him and slammed him down creating a shockwave of electrical energy which doubled the damage. Before the man fell to the ground, Add followed the blast with barrages of punches creating blasts of electrical energy every punch. He ultimately send him flying and Add charged his dynamos once again. He flew up in the air and screamed "Quake Buster!" as he kicked downwards, creating an electrical blast of energy that rapidly surged towards the man. The man was caught by the blast, causing him to land on his feet. Add pointed his hand forwards and yelled "Pulse Cannon!" 4 electrical blasts were fired at the man, causing him to fall down. The man was severely damaged but stood back up on his feet. Add continued laughing when he saw the man standing back on his feet once again. "That is what I truly want! You piece of shit, you're making me laugh so hard I'm crying. I will kill you alright, I will kill you and you will beg for mercy!" Add shrieked. He charged forwards once again, planning to do the same strategy as he did before. However, the man was ready this time. "Don't underestimate me, you Lunatic!" As Add blinked towards the man, the man swung his claw down, successfully catching Add. As Add was stunned, the man raised his arm. "Cannon Blade!" he yelled, as he released a large fireball that travelled forwards Add. Add was caught by the blast, causing him to be knocked down. Add felt a sharp pain on his chest but he simply dismissed it. "Why do you keep fighting," the man asked. His voice was deep and cold but Add sensed a tiny bit of loneliness mixed with regret in it. Add spit blood on his side as he tried to stand up. "Isn't the answer plainly obvious you fucking asshole? I want to defeat you to get your fucking claw, you idiot!" Add mocked. The man simply shook his head and turned around. "What a stupid plan. You're nothing but a kid. You are not worthy as my opponent." The man walked heading to the direction where the trio are. "Come back here, and finish the fight you asshole! I will fucking kill you, you inconsiderate bastard. I will rip your guts, and spill them and tear your heart out! I will rip that arm of yours and destroy it to pieces. You hear me? You hear me?!" Add said in shrieks of laughter. Then, he passed out.

He woke up a minute later, and saw the airship smoking around him. "Damn it, how long was I passed out? Damn damn damn!" Add stood back on his feet, and flew to the direction where the trio and the man are. He stopped as he saw a man clutching a stone on his hands.

"You little brats! I will have you arrested for this," the man said.

"Wait… why does his voice sound familiar. Wait, is he that fucking know-it-all who said he would reward the bandit some Nasod equipment?" Add thought.

"You won't be able to Wally! You're cornered, and your town is going against you." Elsword said.

"No! You won't take m-"

A shadow intercepted their conversation, and took the stone out of Wally's hands. The shadow was revealed to be the man he fought earlier.

"Hey! Give that ba-" The man cut off his words by pushing him down the railing.

"No!" Add flew down to save Wally from his impending death. Add hated his decision on saving him. He should've just watched him die but unfortunately he can't, because Wally was knowledgeable about Nasods. He grabbed Wally by the collar of his polo, and watched the airship blow into pieces as he levitated in the air with the help of his Dynamos. There was another airship right beside it, and he saw a man jumping aboard. He looked downwards to see the trio fall but teleported to safety with the powers of the mage, Aisha. He looked at the person he's grabbing by the collar. The person was panicking and crying. "Shut up will you, you piece of shit. Here, we're landing down." As they were landing down, Add thought about the power he managed to acquire earlier with his fight against the Claw Man. Add stared at his unused arm and shaped it into a fist. He closed his eyes. "I'll find out more about this power I acquired tonight."

They landed in the middle of a clearing in the forest, and threw Wally down. "Wally, correct?" The man stared at him in fear. "I said Wally is your name. Am I correct you inconsiderate bastard?" The man nodded his head. Add sighed, and his grin disappeared. He told his dynamos to bring the healer to their current location. After hearing the order, the dynamos hurried to carry out his order. "Now.. you and I need to talk," he told Wally as his mouth carved into a menacing Chelsea Grin.

* * *

**A little announcement: I will be posting chapters every other day after this. Soo next chapter will be on Friday. Sorry about that, I have to take a break every once in a while. Imitating a psychopath while writing a story can be hard sometimes :P See ya on the next chapter!**


	8. Eve Arc: Dealing with Death

**Heya guys, DiscordArc here and I'm glad to say we reached 587 views! Thank you so much for reading my story guys :D You rock!**

* * *

Add had slammed Wally against the tree and punched the tree with his fist, creating a gaping hole. Wally looked up and his face was covered with fright. A sweat bead flowed down on his face. When Add saw Wally frightened, his left eye flickered purple in delight.

"So, you must be wondering why I saved you and why I want to talk to you," Add asked.

Wally just simply nodded, he was too scared to answer back for this mad man could kill him at any second.

"Too scared to fucking talk huh? You wimp," Add mocked, the grin was still present on his face.

"Listen here Wally; I overheard your conversation with that fucking monkey bandit. I heard him say the Nasod Race ceased to exist. However, you seemed to create Nasods your-fucking-self and those you created are too weak to be even classified as fucking Nasods. What are you, blind? You must be a fucking idiot to confuse how strong Nasods are supposed to bloody be. Would you want me to tell you the history of Nasods from scratch, you fucking coward?"

"What do you want already!" Wally shouted in fear. Add laughed wickedly; Wally was breaking down.

Out of nowhere, 6 dynamos and a Nasod Healer appeared from the sky.

"Ah look, they're here. Save the talk for later and don't try to run. If you do," Add stomped the ground right on cue. The ground around him broke down a layer, making Wally to crawl backwards hastily. Wally nodded, and sat down like a puppy. Add sat down on the other side and the healer started to do its work.

"Ah, that fucking crow haired man gave me a beating. Next time I'll see him, I will tear his heart out and rip him to pieces, damn it!" Add slammed the ground. He raised his hand and saw a bruise. The healer instantly healed it and he thanked it. He pointed at Wally and whispered to the healer. "Heal him as well, we can't let him fucking die. He's the only lead we got." The healer went close to Wally and started healing him. Wally stared at Add, eyes wide in shock. He never thought Add would be nice towards him. He laid back on the tree and stared at the night sky. Soon he fell into sleep.

When Add saw Wally he fell into deep slumber, he stared at his dynamos. He ordered his dynamos to lay on the ground and started dissecting them. The vortex on the chips got bigger and the electricity circuit were broken. "What the hell, what the fuck happened here," Add said as he stared at the chips and the circuit. "Did this happen after using my new power? Damn, if that's the fucking case then I'll have to rebuild these." He reconstructed the Dynamos and told them to keep easy because he didn't want them to overheat and explode. He'd stood up and woke Wally. "Hey bratty coward, is there any town near here that I can fix my fucking Nasods?" He asked. "Well, there's this town that has machines in it and it ain't far from here. Hey tell me, you lunatic. Why do you want me?" Wally asked, he finally mustered his courage to talk back.

"The answer is easy, I need Nasod technology. When I heard Nasods ceased to bloody exist, I ventured here to see if they did. As far as my eye can see, they didn't. So, I want to ask, where did you find these fucking blueprints?" Add stared into Wally's eyes, his left eye glowing ominously. Wally was frightened again but he answered this time.

"I found them when I ventured to the town near here, named Altera. There were machines and libraries about these Nasods."

"Is that all?" Add stared into his eyes.

Wally seemed to hesitate but he answered. He didn't want to die now. "While I was reading I came across about a place named 'Altera Core'"

Add leaned closer; he seemed interested about this place called "Altera Core." When Wally saw this, he smiled. Looks like he and this lunatic seemed to have something in common. "Well according to what I read about Altera Core, it contains countless amounts of Nasod Codes, Technology, all of those related items. I researched about this place, and I found where it is located. That is why I was in the airship. I was going to bring the El Stone there to give more power to the Nasod King but sadly it didn't work out."

"So where's this place located?" Add asked; his left eye glowed in excitement.

Wally smiled. It was his forte now; negotiating. "I'll tell you under in one condition, partner up with me."

Add's right eye twitched. "Partner up with you? Don't make me fucking laugh!"

"Uh-uh-uh, you better watch your tongue. I know where the Altera Core is. Let's make ourselves a deal."

Add hesitated and bit his lip. This was his only lead now but he hates partnering up with people. "Fine. What are the conditions?"

Wally seemed to be pleased. "One, only us will share about its location, no one else. Two, you need to protect me from anything, anyone at all costs. Lastly, Three, no betrayals."

"Fine by me."

"It's a deal then." Wally stretched out his hand, and Add shook it in return.

"Anyways, let's go to Altera already. I have to do something."

"What's your name first, Lunatic?"

Add hesitated at first. He had a bad feeling about this man but he had to do this for the deal.

"Add. The name is Add," He spoke grimly.

Wally led Add to his research lab, located underneath his house in Altera. He led him to his room and Add started cleaning his clothes. Add dried them down and sat at his desk.

"Hey Wally, do you have any Scrap parts in the place?"

"They're downstairs. Get em if you want em."

"Perfect." Add said. He went downstairs and was greeted by scraps of metal everywhere. He took the materials he need, as well as electrical chips from bigger Nasods and started working on his Dynamos. He contained the vortex by enclosing it with black obsidian, and reworked the electrical circuits with the ones he found at the basement. He remembered all the attacks he used against the man and remodeled and improved the Dynamos to fit with his attacks. "A coffin-shaped Dynamo would be perfect for this," he muttered to himself. He worked all night, testing his abilities with his dynamos. He kept remodeling them until the dynamos work perfectly and coordinated with his attacks. He stared at his dynamos, his left eye glowing in amusement. "Hee? So that is how these dynamos work now… But something is missing." He went outside and visited the library of Altera. He kept moving from shelf to shelf until he found an ancient book. He opened the book and the book was about how capable the power of El is. He was interested about it, and continued researching. After gaining enough knowledge, he went back to Wally's lab and started constructing a Nasod Armor, based on El's power. There were explosions of course as he failed every single attempt. However that didn't stop him and made him more excited about the thought of how powerful his invention was going to be.

He continued and kept failing until finally he made it. He laughed madly as he finally finished his invention. While keeping his wide menacing smile on his face, he punched forwards. As he punched, a black energy shockwave and a mini vortex created by the Nasod Armor, accompanied by an electrical energy charge from the dynamos, were blasted in front of him. He punched with his other hand, creating the same effect. He stared at his hands and broke down into shrieks of laughter. "I'm stronger now! Hahahahahaha~"

"Keep it down, down there Add! I'm trying to sleep." Wally yelled from upstairs interrupting Add's laughter.

"Sorry, I'm not sorry bastard!" Add yelled back.

"For El Lady's sake Add, the people outside are starting to come to the house and ask what was going on! You better keep it down there. I'm already doing the best I can to tell them that I was only watching a movie or something!"

"Fine! I'll try this shit out tomorrow. We'll start going there tomorrow, correct you coward?"

"Yes! God just let me sleep already."

"Fine! Have a terrible nightmare." Add yelled. He changed back into his clothes he got ever since he got out of the library. "I'm using these clothes when I'm not fighting, and I'm using the Nasod Armor if I'm going to an adventure, or I'm going to kill something or someone." He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. "Tomorrow, my real adventure starts," he whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Alright! Eve's appearance is coming soon guys :D Prepare for more intense battle scenes because for the next few chapters shit is hitting the fan.**

**Add: Yeah so you better tune in! I'm going to show you, what my Nasod Armor is capable off! -laughs grimly-**

**Haha Add. Well anyways, see you guys on Sunday!**


	9. Eve Arc: Altera Core Part 1: Beginning

**Hey guys we're about to reach 700 views! Thank you so much :D Also, I would like to thank Chaos Keeper for following and placing this to his/her favorites. You, my friend, you rock :D Now without further adieu, enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Hey cowardly bastard, are you bloody sure this is where we should be fucking going?" Add asked. They had been walking for hours ever since they left the town.

"Yes! For El Lady's sake Add, learn to have patience," Wally yelled in frustration.

"You should've fucking told me it was in the fucking flying weasel in the first place! Ugh," Add kicked a rock against the tree. For a moment, Add forgot he was wearing the Nasod Armor. The Nasod Armor amplified the force applied in the rock, causing it to glow black and made the tree to fly away and hit the surrounding trees. The trees fell down one after another creating a domino effect. Wally just stared in awe and Add stared in disgust.

"Wait look! There it is," Wally pointed a broken down airship.

Add raised his right eye brow and smiled, "Finally! There's the fucking weasel."

"For the last time it is not a weasel!"

"Whatever asshole," Add walked towards the direction to the airship.

"Hey, wait for me!" Wally said as he ran towards him.

They reached the airship and Wally started checking out the captain's cabin. Add waited outside, kicking every rock or wooden plank he sees. He slammed at the door and screamed "Are you done yet, weasel?" Wally screamed in return. "That's a no then, just hurry up for El's sake!" Add slammed the door again and he walked away the airship. He jumped down and started wandering the area. The area was filled with scrap metals and airship pieces. The grass was luscious green, much to Add's surprise. He stared at the distance and saw red lights coming. "Heeh? Hey Weasel! We got company," Yelled Add. Wally came out of the cabin, holding a map in his hand. Add simply stared at it then stared back at the figures coming toward him. "Come out of the shade! I can't see what you fucking guys are," Add yelled. The figures stayed in the shade. Add nodded his heads forwards and gave off a laugh. "If that's how you wanna play…" Add smiled grimly and raised his hand. He blinked towards the figures and slammed one down creating a black shockwave. "Then let's fucking play!" Add shouted. He released shrieks of laughter as he punched forwards. His punches were reinforced by the Nasod armor and his dynamos thus creating a black energy electrical shockwave and a miniature vortex. As he punched again it created the same effect which sent the figure flying. As the figure got out of the shade, it was a Nasod with an arm cannon. As the second figure released fire, Add flew backwards and levitated in the air with the help of his dynamos. "Hey Weasel, is this one of your weak piece of shit creations?" Add mockingly asked Wally. "No they aren't!" "Hee?" Add stared at the figures, which were revealed as Nasods. "Then…" Add grinned menacingly as he started kicking at the platform his dynamos created. The platform created blasts of electrical energy and were directed towards the Nasods. The Nasods stepped backwards and dodged every blast Add made. Add charged forwards, and prepared to strike. However, he was caught by the fire blast of the Nasod, while the other slammed him down. He face landed on the floor, but rolled backwards by the second he got control of his body. He charged forwards again and left a box which constructed into a portal behind him. The Nasod fired flames again but this time Add expected it coming. "Phase Shift," Add said as he teleported back to where he placed the box down. However, as he teleported, a Nasod was waiting for him and gave off a fire blast which caught Add by surprise. The other Nasod charged forwards and slammed him which sent Add flying. He regained his balance and levitated in the air. Add broke down into shrieks of laughter. "What's this? These are not your so-called fucking cheap out-of-the-art Nasods, alright! These ones are way more fucking fun and bloody intelligent than yours," Add mocked Wally. "Their AI.. I fucking love it!" Add yelled. He charged forwards again, grinning like a mad man.

The Nasods tried to do their tactic again, however Add was prepared for this. He blinked behind them and slammed them down. "Pylon!" He yelled as he placed a stationary electrical orb down. The Nasods were caught by the orb, constantly damaging them. He threw a box down and flew forwards. He placed another stationary electrical orb, and the two electrical orbs connected each other with an electrical line. "Phase shift!" Add yelled as he teleported back to his portal. He slammed them down and gave a heavy punch reinforced by the Nasod armor. He roundhouse kicked the Nasods, still reinforced by the Nasod armor, and knocked them back. They were caught by the electrical line and were taking damage. "Magnetron!" Add yelled as he swung his arm sideward. 3 Electrical Discs surrounded Add. He charged forwards and destroyed the Nasods. He retained his grin throughout the battle, and he stared back at Wally. "Come on you fucking Weasel, let's go."

As they continued onwards, they were surprised by soldiers in black masks and goggles. "The Black Crows!" Wally yelled. Add's left eye flickered in anger. A soldier spotted them and released an alarm. More soldiers appeared and charged forwards. "Hey maybe we should ru-" Wally was interrupted as Add pushed him back and charged forwards while laughing madly. "Quake Buster!" He shrieked as he jumped and sent down a heavy kick at the electrical charge his dynamos created. His heavy kick fired an electrical blast downwards, now accompanied by the Nasod Armor, causing it to glow bright violet ominously, and the ground around it to get destroyed and pieces to fly around. It rapidly surged towards the soldiers and had them flying. "Magnetron!" He yelled as 3 Electrical Disks surrounded him. He flew forwards and the disks caught the soldiers causing them to gain their balance and landed on the ground with their feet. His dynamos created a platform and Add started kicking on it, creating blasts of electrical energy. The soldiers were caught by the blast and shocked them to death. Add landed down and kicked the bodies of the soldiers while laughing. "Is this all you fucking got you fucking assholes?" He ripped their bodies one by one while singing "I'm a little teapot." As soon as he was finished, he continued walking onwards, with a terrified Wally following him from a distance.

Add continued to mercilessly slaughter everything on his way. He destroyed the Nasods to pieces and ripped the soldiers into shreds. He laughed as he fought, his clothes now drenched with blood. They reached a mountain side and Wally sighed in frustration. "Great, how can we get up now? Sorry for saying this so late Add but the direction you are headed is the direction we need to go to," Wally said. Add stared at him, his left eye glowing in excitement. His grin was truly terrifying and sent shivers down Wally's spine. He grabbed Wally by the collar and threw him upwards. Wally landed on the ground and Add calmly landed beside him. "You lunatic asshole, you could've just dragged me upwards." "Oh come on. Where's the fun with that you fucking Weasel?"

They continued onwards, Add killing everything he sees. He seemed to be having so much fun as he tore the poor Nasods and soldiers apart. They finally reached a tunnel entrance which led to something deeper. As Wally entered the cave, a huge Nasod came out from it. Add threw Wally at the side. "Hey ugly, why did the Nasod cross the road?" He punched the Nasod causing it to stagger; "To get brutally torn apart!" Add laughed at his own joke and emerged out of the cave, the huge Nasod following him.

The Nasod did a series of quick attacks against Add. He barely dodged every strike and flew backwards. As he flew backwards, the Nasod jabbed with his drill and successfully caught Add offguard. Add was knocked backwards and slammed to the ground. Add rolled forwards and blinked causing the Nasod to flinch. He slammed down and followed it with a barrage of punches reinforced by the Nasod Armor. After delivering a heavy punch, he charged up. "Particle Accel!" He laughed as he fired a blast of energy in front of him. The attack was reinforced with Nasod Armor, causing it to deal damage twice as powerful and glow ominously purple. He flew backwards and charged his Nasod Armor. An electrical charge flew down to him from the sky and he felt powerful. He kept charging until his Dynamos started to glow grim purple and white. His left eye glowed in power. He laughed as he felt invincible and charged forwards the Nasod. He blinked and punched and kept repeating the process. The Nasod smashed Add as he jabbed from a different angle, causing him to lose his balance. The Nasod took this opportunity to charge its cannon and unleashed a series of explosions before firing. The explosions made Add to fly up high in the air, and the Nasod fired it's cannon, causing Add to fly backwards. He staggered onto his feet, and coughed up blood. Despite the circumstances, he was still smiling and laughing grimly. He raised his hand, and his dynamos created an electrical circle and a swirling path of electricity which zapped and drawn the Nasod towards him. "This is the end, you fucking Bear! Say fucking hi to those bloody Nasods and idiotic People I killed in Hell for me!" He laughed. He collected the electrical energy around him and struck. A massive explosion occurred and blew the Nasod backwards. Add flew forwards and struck the Nasod by its neck. The neck cracked open, and the Nasod ceased to operate. He landed on his feet and looked at his clothes. He was displeased at how dirty they were and. "Hey Weasel, before we go, can I clean my fucking clothes first?" Wally nodded in return and sat down at the tunnel entrance. Add found a water leak near the mountains and cleaned his clothes. He dried them down and walked towards Wally. Together, he and Wally went deeper in the tunnel and noises of Nasods walking came to life.

* * *

**I apologize for the late chapter, I was busy for the first few hours. See ya next time!**


	10. Eve Arc: Altera Core Part 2: B4-1

**We just reached 787 views! I thank you guys so much for reading my story, it means a lot to me. Now without further adieu, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Heeh? There are Nasods here too huh," Add said as he heard the noises come to life. They continued to walk downwards until they reached a cliff. "Huh looks like this is a dead end… There must be a way to get down there saf-" Add grabbed Wally by the collar and jumped down while laughing like a lunatic. Wally was screaming in fear as they fell down deep in the abyss.

"Please, please save me El Lady, forgive me for my mistakes just save me from this Lunatic!" Wally pleaded.

"Huh? I can't fucking hear you, you know!" Add yelled.

They kept falling and falling until Add saw land beneath him. The Dynamos around him instantly created a platform for Add to land on. As Add had landed, he threw Wally to the ground and took a survey to the new area. "Looks like another bloody mineshaft. This place better not have those fucking things with their bullshit minecarts. I'm getting tired fuckin' sick of those," Add complained. He landed on the floor and his dynamos surrounded him. "Well looks like this will be another fun run for me," Add smiled as he cracked his fists. He charged, laughing like a lunatic and blinked then smacked the nearest Nasod. The Nasod Armor still amplified his attacks creating the black vortex effect while his Dynamos created electricity. He roundhouse kicked the Nasod and sent it flying. It hit the armadillo behind it and Add charged again. "Pylon!" Add shrieked as he placed an electrical orb which trapped the two and received constant damage from the electricity being produced. "Pulse Cannon!" He yelled as he pointed forwards. 4 Electrical bullets fired from his dynamos and hit the nearest targets in front of him. He fired four more and it honed to the targets behind them. Add heard a bat screech and Add giggled in delight. Add destroyed and murdered the two then charged towards the bat. He blinked and slammed the target down then continued to follow it with a barrage of punches. He blasted the bat and it exploded into pieces. "Kahahahaha~! Is that all you fuckin got you pieces of shit?" He continued onwards and saw another cliff. "Hey Weasel, c'mere!" He told Wally. Wally walked beside him and saw a cliff. "Wait… Add!" Wally turned around and Add kicked him off.

Wally fell down, screaming for help. Add jumped down and fell beside Wally. He placed his hands on the back of his head and said, "Isn't this fun, Weasel?" He stared at Wally, smiling like a lunatic. "No it's not!" Add sighed, displeased with Wally. His dynamos created a platform and he grabbed Wally by his collar again before hitting the ground. He had thrown Wally down and landed on the ground. They continued onwards, Add constantly murdering every single living being on his sight. They stopped as they reached an intersection between steam engines. "Get a grip, Weasel." Wally tightened his hand around the map and Add grabbed him by his collar. He had flown towards the steam, and his dynamos created a shield, shielding the steam from hitting them. They landed on the other side safely and Wally gasped for air. "At least be gentle with me!" Add's face was covered with disgust. "That must've sounded fuckin' cooler in your El damn head."

Hordes of Nasods came after them and Wally hid in fear. Add, on the other hand, kept laughing and fighting. "Quake Buster!" Add yelled as he plummeted down an electrical blast that rapidly surged against the Nasods. He landed on his feet and yelled "Phase Shift!" He teleported behind the Nasod horde and jumped upwards. He thrust out his hand and his dynamos created a high frequency blast and caught the horde and land on their feet. Add blinked downwards and begun slamming and smacking them on the ground. Nasod pieces flew everywhere and Add laughed like a madman, his left eye glowing in anticipation. "He's becoming crazier and crazier everytime," Wally muttered as he watched Add tore the Nasods into pieces.

Add had suddenly stopped on his tracks and Wally tilted his head. "Add, what's wrong?" Add turned his head to Wally, his face carved with a Chelsea grin. "See for yourself," Add said as he pointed in front of him. Wally walked beside him and saw what Add was marveling at. A giant Nasod tower was in front of them and light slipped through behind it. "The exit is behind that tower. Add, can yo-" Add cut off Wally's words as he charged forwards the tower. "… Destroy it…" Wally said. "I'm getting real tired of your shit, Add."

Add slammed the wall of the tower. It seemed to crumble a little bit and Add kept smacking. He had heard two doors opening and placed a box beneath him. As he retreated backwards, two rockets were honing towards him. Add smiled and flew upwards. He saw one of the doors and flew towards it. He smacked the door and turned to the rockets. He gave a menacing laugh before saying "Phase Shift." Add teleported away and the rockets hit the door. He heard a loud explosion which shook the cavern. Add laughed in delight. He had heard another door open and another rocket being fired. "Heh, It's not over yet? You fuckin cunt!" Add shrieked and flew downwards. The rocket hit him and caused him to fly forwards and hit the door in the face. He regained his balance and looked down on his clothes. Dirt from the tower covered it and his smile turned into a snarl. "I'll fuckin kill you good for nothin-scrap metal-large beam- piece of shit!" He slammed the door down and followed it with a barrage of punches. The door crumbled to pieces and Add destroyed the rocket launcher inside. He went upwards again and continued punching the wall. "Just fukin bloody break down already! Stop giving me a good time, damn it. I'm going to lose my voice from laughing so much!" As Add roundhouse kicked, the walls fell off. He turned his snarl into a wide ominous grin and stomped the ground with his foot. An electrical path struck Add and he kept stomping his foot. As another electrical path struck Add, his dynamos glowed white and his left eye is glowing grimly. He thrust out his hand and his dynamos created an electrical circle and a swirling path of electricity. "This is the end you piece of shit~! Thanks for giving me a good time, now go to hell. Oh and don't forget to say hi for me!" He yelled. He then uses the collected electrical energy and struck forwards, creating a massive explosion. The explosion created a hole and disabled the tower entirely. He laughed like a lunatic and emerged out of the cave, Wally following him from behind. They emerged in front of the remaining shipwreck of the cargo airship. Add saw another figure in a distance. "Hey Wally, ready for round three?" Wally just rolled his eyes. He was tired of Add's shit already and just shoo'd him away. Add smiled and turned towards the figure. He walked to confront the figure slowly.

As they left the cave, green spores emerged from the holes and started taking over the tower, as well as the cavern itself. A huge Spore covered the exit and the walls closed, covering the spore and dimming the area.


	11. Eve Arc: Altera Core Part 3: Plains

**We just reached over 800+ views! Thanks everyone :D Also thank you Chaos Keeper for giving me a positive review and sharing this story to your friends. You rock man :D**

* * *

"Oi! Can ya hear me?" Add yelled at the figure. The figure stayed still on its position and didn't seem to move. "Well then, I'll make you fucking hear me." Add charged the figure, charging his hand. He stopped midway and throws his hand. A small magnetic force was created in front of him and sucked the figure towards it. The Figure was revealed to be another humanoid yet gigantic Nasod with Red metal all over its body. The figure was constantly damaged by the vortex and once the vortex explodes, the figure was thrown aback. Add simply walked towards the figure, interested on it. The figure was motionless and seemed to be turned down. Add touched the core found in the center of the figure. He broke into a Chelsea Grin as he analyzed the codes. "Ignis is your name huh? Hahahahaha, I would fuckin love to have your code." Add begun extracting the code from Ignis by stabbing his hand through the core. However, this caused Ignis to operate again and shook Add away. This time however, it seems ready to fight. Add laughed in delight. "This is what I'm bloody waiting for! Come on and show me what you fucking got!" Ignis raised its Cannon and launched a flamethrower out of it. Add flew backwards to avoid the flames however was caught by Ignis' long arms. He was thrown to the ground and laughed grimly. He had rolled backwards and stood up on his feet. "Looks like I picked a mother fuckin volcano!" Add placed a portal behind him and charged forwards. Ignis raised its cannon once again and launched a flame thrower. Add saw this coming already, and he yelled "Phase Shift!" He teleported back to his pre-placed portal and blinked towards Ignis once the flames extinguished. He slammed down, his attacks still empowered by the Nasod Armor creating the black energy vortex and electrical charge from his Dynamos. He followed his slam with a barrage of punches. Ignis was stunned after receiving the final blow and was thrown to the air by Add. He pointed his hand forwards and his Dynamos encircled him. As he yelled "Pulse Cannon," 4 electrical bullets burst out of his dynamos and honed to Ignis, causing Ignis to regain his balance mid-air. Add once again slammed Ignis down and followed it with a barrage of punches. He roundhouse kicked Ignis and released an electric orb which caught Ignis. Ignis rolled backwards and slammed his arms towards Add. Add was thrown backwards and hit the wall of an airship piece. He slowly stood back up on his feet but Ignis already teleported away. "Damn it!" He yelled as he slammed the airship piece he hit into. He created a hole in the piece and the edges were dented. He grabbed one of his Dynamos and threw it to the ground. "It's all your fucking fault for not dealing any damage!" He grabbed his remaining Dynamos and started stomping on them. However, the Dynamos were built from fine metal and can't be destroyed. "Come on Weasel! Let's find him." He walked forwards and his Dynamos followed him.

As he entered the next clearing, a horde of Nasods were scattered on the landscape. Add's frown turned into an ominous grin. "Looks like we have company, Weasel."

"Now hold up!" Wally said.

Add stared at Wally in confusion. "Before you charged in let me do this first." Wally straightened his tie and dusted his suit. "Alright, I'm ready." Add just simply tilted his head. "Are you stupid? We're not fuckin doing an El damn deal with these assholes."

"No! You usually slam me to the ground whenever you charge right?"

"… I do that?"

"Yes you do!"

Add thought for a second and just shrugged. "Meh," he said as he charged forwards. "Oh come on! I was ready," Wally yelled. As Add charged towards the Nasods, a Nasod scorpion emerged from the moss and stinged Add. The attack caught Add off guard and had him launched towards another humanoid Nasod. The Humanoid Nasod sent out three oncoming spikes of Ice that came up from the floor. Add was caught again and sent flying backwards. He regained his balance and landed on the ground. He wiped the blood of his mouth and stared at his glove. His left eye flickered in hate. His grin became wider and he jumped upwards. He charged up his Dynamos with electricity and slammed down with his foot. A heavy electrical blast rapidly surged along the surface and hit everything on its way. The Humanoid was stunned and Add blinked towards it. Add slammed it in the chest and acquired some information from its core. He followed his slam with a barrage of punches before he sent him flying. "Leviathan huh?" Add broke into shrieks of laughter and begun destroying the Nasods around him. The Leviathan pressed something on his hand. "Oh hell no, you ain't goin fuckin nowhere you asshole!" He flew backwards and grabbed Wally by the collar and threw him forwards. "I hate you, Add!" Wally hit Leviathan and it was knocked backwards. Add flew forwards and grabbed Leviathan by its hand and they teleported away after hitting the ground.

They teleported into a clearing and Add stared around the area. He saw Ignis on one side and Leviathan on the ground. He dusted off his clothes and pointed at Ignis. "I'll destroy you both." He said. Ignis raised his cannon upwards and summoned flaming meteors falling downwards. Add avoided the meteors barely but was caught by Leviathan. Leviathan slammed his hand downwards and summoned three oncoming spikes from the floor. Add was caught by the attack and was sent backwards and slammed to the ground by Ignis. He stood back up and blinked towards Leviathan. He slammed Leviathan but a shield protected him. "What? A fucking shield? You guys surprised me there!" Add yelled in delight. His grin turned into a grim wide smile. His pupils became smaller and his left eye glowed in anticipation. "I will fuckin turn all of you into fuckin dusts and destroy your respective bloody cores!" He yelled. Ignis slammed his cannons downwards and released a huge shockwave of energy that filled the clearing. Add was thrown backwards and slammed into some kind of structure. He looked behind him and saw a blue Nasod Structure. It was releasing electrical energy. "This must be fuckin it." He slammed the structure and it broke down. He looked behind him and saw Leviathan's barrier falling down. He broke into shrieks of laughter as he spotted another structure. He flew towards it and destroyed it. This time around Ignis' barrier was falling down. "It's game over, Ignis. Leviathan." He blinked towards Ignis and slammed him down. He followed it with a barrage of punches and roundhouse kicked him towards Leviathan. Leviathan was thrown backwards as Ignis slammed him. Add once again jumped upwards and sent down a heavy kick. A heavy electrical blast rapidly surged on the surface and hit Ignis and Leviathan again and again. This time around, the blast hit them stronger and they were severely damaged. He slammed his foot on the ground and an electrical wave charged his Nasods from the sky. He kept slamming his foot until his Dynamos started to glow. His left eye glowed ominously and he stared at the two Nasods. He blinked towards them and stabbed both of his hands towards their respective cores. He quickly gathered their code. Once he successfully gathered them he flew backwards and raised his hand. His dynamos created a whirling path of electricity which dragged Ignis and Leviathan towards Add and constantly damaged them. "This is the fuckin end you bloody twins! Say hi in hell for me you assholes." Add slammed his open hand, using the collected electrical energy to create a massive explosion.

Add's Dynamos and eye stopped glowing as he stared down a motionless Leviathan and Ignis. As he turned around to face Wally, he heard noises coming from behind. Ignis and Leviathan were moving once again. "You guys are so fuckin full of mother fuckin surprises! You assholes are making me laugh in delight." Add said as he broke into shrieks of laughter. Ignis and Leviathan teleported away, leaving a laughing Add behind. Wally came out of his hiding place and looked at the map. His eyes widened as he saw they were really close to Altera Core. He shut his mouth about it and looked around. He saw a gate which leads to some kind of a factory. "Hey Add look! There's an entrance to a factory." Wally remarked. Add looked towards the direction where Wally was pointing. "Hey Weasel, don't you think that was way too convenient?" Wally titled his head. "Hey, no complaining. At least we'll reach Altera Core in no time!" Wally said. Add just shrugged and blew open the gate. "Altera Core, here we fuckin come."


	12. Eve Arc: Altera Core Part 4: Factory

**We're nearing 1000 views guys! :D**

* * *

Add and Wally kept walking ever since they had entered the factory. They heard nothing but the noise of their footsteps. "For El Lady's fuckin sake, where is the end of this area?" Add yelled. His voice echoed throughout the area. "Huh.. This might be fun," Add muttered. "Hello! My name is Add, how the fuck are you?" His voice once again echoed in the hollow area. Add started laughing in amusement. "Weasel here has a big fuckin nose!" Wally looked at him in pure hatred. "You know something Add? You stay here while I look around." Add laid down on his back on the floor. "Meh alright, don't take too much fuckin time, Weasel." Wally nodded in response and walked towards the shadows by his own. Add stared at the ceiling for a long time. "The Weasel is taking too fuckin long." Add had jumped upwards and landed on his feet. He started walking around in circles while talking to himself. "What if he's at the fuckin Altera Core already? What if he's fuckin dead? He better be fuckin dead or I'll be fuckin angry." He decided not to wait and ran towards the direction of Wally.

As he reached a clearing, hundreds of Nasods filled Add's view. He was inside the factory and tunnels and machine gears burst into the light. He smiled in delight, letting out a small giggle. "What's this? What is fuckin this? Oh my El, this fuckin place has more bloody nasods than that cowardly bastard!" Add jumped downwards the clearing and the Nasods took notice of him. "Hello! I-" The Nasods never let him finish his sentence. A humanoid nasod with two knives on his arms swiftly attacked him. Add barely had the time to react and was hit by the receiving edge. He was sent backwards and slammed to the wall. As he landed on his feet, a nasod with a rifle shot a laser at Add causing him to stagger. As he rolled forwards, preparing to attack back, another Nasod hit him with its shield thus causing Add to stagger again. Add yelled in frustration and his usual ominous grin was present on his face. "So you assholes want to give me some fuckin fun eh? I'll thank you by shattering your fuckin bodies into pieces!" Add shrieked. He flew backwards and thrust his hands forwards. His dynamos formed a ring around his hands and a circle of electrical energy formed. "Energy boom!" He yelled as he shot an electrical bullet forwards and pierced through the Nasods. He blinked towards the shield Nasod and slammed him down. His attacks were reinforced with Nasod Armor, creating a black energy shockwave, a mini vortex and an electrical charge. He followed it with a barrage of punches and destroyed the Nasod. Add pointed over the head of a Nasod with two knives and his dynamos formed a triangular shock zone above it. "Mind Break!" The Nasod was stunned and Add decided to add more attacks. He swiped his hand forwards and his dynamos formed a circle in front of him and blasted an electrical energy forwards. He swiped another hand forwards and blasted another electrical energy. He blinked towards and slammed his hand on the ground, creating an electrical wave to fall from the sky. This sent the Nasod flying but Add blinked towards the Nasod again. He waited until the Nasod was a few meters from hitting the ground and hit the ground beneath it. He created another electrical wave to fall from the sky and struck the Nasod. This placed the Nasod on his feet and Add followed his attack with a slam then a barrage of punches before ultimately punching the Nasod away. He jumped upwards and his dynamos formed a triangle in front of him. "Quake Buster!" He shrieked as he kicked downwards. He sent an electrical blast which rapidly surged through the surface and destroyed the ground. The blast hit the Nasod and destroyed it, along with the other Nasod with the rifle. He laughed in delight and flew forwards, waiting to see if there were anymore Nasods who plan to attack him.

The heat of the battle went on as countless Nasods attacked Add. The Nasods with the shields struck Add with their shields which left him staggered as the Nasods with the knives, swiftly attacked him. He kicked upwards and downwards in return, releasing shockwaves of electrical energy before sending them flying with an electrical wave. Add did his maneuver again and blinked towards the Nasods. He waited until they were a few meters from the ground and sent another electrical wave to catch them. He made a roundhouse kicked, reinforced by the Nasod Armor, followed it with a punch and another kick. Add slipped through their defenses and from behind them, he started collecting energy. "Particle Accel!" He yelled as he fired a heavy blast of energy in front of him, creating a hole in the Nasods. He kept laughing and his grin on his face as he destroyed the Nasods. He dodged the presses above him and destroyed every single thing he sees. As he saw the thing that manufactures the Nasods, he simply ignored it. He wants the place to create more, so he can see what these Nasods are capable of.

As he plowed through the Nasods, he reached a Nasod Scorpion. He was, again, interested on the scorpion and left it alive. He entered a large chasm and looked around. The place had gears placed all over it, and it seemed to be an elevator. "I wonder where this goes to," Add muttered. As if on cue, the elevator started moving downwards, causing Add to lose his balance. He landed on the floor, and dirt splattered upon impact. "Ugh! Nasod Armor, remove these fuckin imbecile particles right at this instant!" The Nasod Armor obeyed Add and removed the impurities. He stood back up on his feet and dusted his legs and shoulders.

A figure fell down from the sky and landed on his feet, creating a crack in the ground. Add stared at the figure and saw a familiar resemblance. "You! You're the one who stole fuckin El. What's this? You're wearing a fuckin Nasodic armor now you cunt? Talk you asshole!" The figure, now in Nasodic Armor, charged towards him at high speeds. Add dodged this by flying upwards and landing behind him. His dynamos formed a circle in front of him and swiped his hands twice, releasing 2 electrical blasts of energy. He charged towards the figure with his Dynamos and punched forwards. His Dynamos formed a circle in front of him and released a high frequency which caused the figure to stagger. He slammed his hand down and an electrical wave blasted from the sky, sending the figure flying. He did his maneuver again and caught the figure with his electrical wave. He slammed the figure down, and followed it with a barrage of punches reinforced by the Nasod Armor. He landed an uppercut and slammed the ground beneath figure. This sent the figure flying and Add pointed his hand at the figure. His dynamos formed a circle behind him and he shrieked "Pulse Cannon!" Bullets fired from his dynamos and hit the figure. As the figure landed, he created a ball of energy in front of him. Add anticipated this and flew backwards. He laughed in delight. "What's this? What the hell happened to you, asshole? You're fuckin weak!" He left a portal behind him and he charged towards the figure. The figure slashes his blade forwards but Add was waiting for this. "Phase Shift!" He yelled as he placed another portal in front of him. The portal hit the figure and Add was teleported to his preplaced portal. "Magnetron!" He yelled as he swung his arm sidewards. Three electrical discs of energy encircled Add and Add charged forwards. The discs of energy hit the figure, staggering him as Add fired two electrical blasts in front of him. The blasts hit the figure and Add sent down an electrical wave sending him flying. Add blinked towards the figure but the figure slashed his blade down. Add was hit by the blade's receiving edge and was slammed to the ground. As he stood up, he heard the figure yell "Cannon Blade!" The figure launched a powerful blast of heat and hit Add. He was sent backwards and slammed to the wall. He face landed on the floor and rolled backwards. The figure called 4 miniature versions of him to aide him in battle. Add's grin never faded and in fact became wider, creating a Chelsea Grin. He slammed his foot on the ground, creating an electrical wave to hit him to charge his dynamos and the Nasod Gear inside his body. The miniature versions charged towards Add. He flew upwards and sent down electrical blasts of energy by kicking and blinked towards the mini ones. He slammed the ground and an electrical wave sent the mini ones flying. He slammed them down and followed it with a barrage of punches before launching them towards the figure. The mini ones slammed the figure and Add started gathering up electrical energy again. As the last electrical wave hit him, his dynamos and his left eye started to glow ominously purple. " 'You are not worthy as my opponent,' my ass! This is the fuckin end asshole! Say hi in hell for me." Add thrust his hand forwards and his Dynamos created a swirling path of electricity which zapped and dragged the figures in front of him towards him. "Good fuckin bye!" He yelled as he gathered the collected energy and slammed it with his open fist, creating a massive explosion. The mini ones were destroyed but the figure was still standing. The figure stood up on its feet again and Add laughed in delight. "What's this, what's this? You are up for another fuckin round? You cunt bastard. You're giving me too much fun! I'll repay you by fucking killing you. You should feel honored!" The figure never replied and jumped upwards. "What? You are fuckin retreating. Get back here you asshole! Coward, are you afraid to die? Get back down here you fuckin good for nothing rotten cowardly cunt!" Add mocked. He sighed in disappointment and stopped glowing. The elevator stopped and saw right in front of him another entrance to some area.

As he entered the area, a large reactor core came to his vision. Add smiled and cracked his fists. "That must be it… Altera Core."


	13. Eve Arc: Altera Core Finale

**Hey guys we reached 1000+ views :D Thank you so much for reading my story. Special thanks for PCheshire for following, placing this to their favorites and giving a positive review. Enjoy the last chapter for the Nasod El Arc and see you next time on the Demon Invasion Arc! The arc will be released two days from now. Enjoy the chapter and have fun!**

* * *

Add walked down the hall, marveling the view. He had never seen a place like this before in his entire life. "This place is definitely worth it," He muttered as he looked at the core. As he stared at the core, his left eye flickered and a Nasod with twin blades slashed him with sharp swiftness. He barely avoided the attack and left a scratch on his face. "Asshole! Can't you see I'm busy?" Add yelled. After he yelled, the alarm shook the room and Nasods and Lasers came out of nowhere. "Heeh?" His left eye flickered in amusement and he smiled wickedly. "Are we having a fuckin party here?" A Nasod rammed against Add. At first Add was laughing because he thought it was a Nasod Healer. He laughed even harder when the Nasod retracted hidden rotating blades on its side. He flew backwards but was caught by the Nasod with a Shield. It kept hitting Add with its shield, staggering him and a Nasod, with cannon on its arm, launched huge ice blasts towards Add. Add was hit by the blast and slammed to the ground backwards. He regained his balance and flew backwards. Add charged up, collecting electrical energy, while his dynamos formed and rotated a circle in front of them creating electrical blasts of energy and a magic circle. "Let's rock! Particle Accel," He yelled as he released a shrill laugh. He smacked his fist forwards and fired a heavy blast of energy which knocked the Nasods backwards. He charged and his Dynamos formed a triangle in front of him. He swung his arm and released an electrical blast from the triangle. He swung again, releasing another electrical blast before launching the Nasods in the air by releasing an electrical wave to strike the ground. He blinked towards them and slammed the ground beneath them creating yet another electrical wave. He slammed downwards and followed it with a barrage of punches before launching them in the air. His attacks were reinforced by Nasod armor, creating the black energy electrical vortex, accompanied by his dynamos creating waves of electricity. As he flew forwards, he hit a green laser which knocked him to the ground and called more Nasods. "Really now, fuckin more of them? You damned assholes love reinforcements, do you?" Add mocked. His smile carved into a Chelsea grin, his eyes becoming wider and his pupils becoming smaller. He charged forwards again, doing the same attacks. Instead of slamming the Nasods down with his fist, he slammed it down with a kick. He followed it with a barrage of punches before roundhouse kicking the Nasods. Instead of launching them in the air, he simply went past them and jumped upwards. His dynamos created a triangle in front of him. "Quake Buster!" He yelled as he slammed a heavy kick downwards. A huge electrical blast rapidly surged the surface, destroying the blue tiles and sending the Nasods backwards. He flew forwards again and hit a red laser. The laser summoned more Nasods and Add laughed grimly. "More? Fucking more? This damned party is getting fuckin better and better!" He continued repeating his attacks and destroying the Nasods on his way.

The heat of the battle went on. Add struck and slammed while the Nasods slashed and fired. Every time he destroys two, he hits a red or green laser summoning 4 more. Add laughed and shrieked as he fought. "Die, Die, Die, Die, Die! What's fuckin below you? Bam! Hey, nice to fuckin meet you. Not anymore! Asshole, are you in the spotlight? Because you are fuckin shocking!" He mocked. The battle went on, and scraps of metal and electricity flew everywhere. However, because of the intensity of the battle, his dynamos overloaded. They stopped working and are simply levitating now. "Oh fuckin come on! Of all the fuckin times you die now? What the bloody damned hell is wrong with you!" Add complained. He looked in front of him and was greeted by a blade to the face. He never had the time to react and the blade slashed his chest, leaving an injury. "Ragh!" He winced in pain as he touched his chest. He looked at his hand and saw it drenched in blood. "What?! The Nasod Armor should've fuckin prevented this! What the fuckin hell is goin on you pieces of shit." He yelled. The Nasods charged towards Add, seeing this as a big opportunity to beat him. Add fled and kept running until he reached a moving platform. He sit down at the platform and carefully bandaged his injury. "At least you better fuckin work by changing my el damned clothes." He raised his hand and his dynamos formed a circle around him Add glowed white and his Nasod Armor was replaced by his normal clothes. "Fuckin splendid." He muttered. He stood back up and saw the gate where the platform was leading him to. The gate opened and revealed a scrap yard of Nasods. "Well how fuckin convenient." He checked his dynamos and his Nasod Amor and saw the insides overheated and the wires blew up. "Looks like I have to place a fucking limiter. A damn repeater and a damn comparator would bloody work on this." He muttered. He scavenged the scrap yard of Nasods and found the items he needed. He started reassembling his Dynamos and Nasod Armor and this time, creating a limiter inside of it. His chest winced in pain but he kept going.

It took him several hours to get it right and it kept constantly short circuiting on his face. "Finally for the millionth fuckin time, I fuckin did it." He yelled. He punched, but his Nasod Armor didn't reinforced his attack. "What? The fuck!" He slammed his foot down and an electrical wave purged Add. He looked around him and saw his Dynamos glowing. His left eye glowed ominously as he smiled. "Oh.. I see." He punched forwards and this time, the Nasod Armor reinforced it. He slammed his foot again and he stopped glowing. He heard a loud click from his headphones around his neck. "Let's see what I'm limited to." He entered his "Awakening State," as he called it, and kept punching and attacking in the air. As he punched several times, he stopped glowing and heard a ring from his headphones. "A click must mean I stored energy. A ring must mean my energy is depleted." He smacked a scrap metal on his side and his Nasod Armor glowed faintly. "And whenever I attack, I gain energy… Yeah that's enough for the limiter." He felt the injury on his chest slowly regenerating. "Looks like I did the good fuckin option of adding some el damned healer components in my Nasod Armor." He walked around the scrap yard and found another door. As he opened the door, he saw Wally trying to decode the Core. "Hey Weasel, you fuckin started early without me huh?" Wally looked at Add and shook in fear. "O-o-o-o-oh h-h-h-heya A-a-a-Add." He stuttered. "Move out of the fuckin way, I'll do this." As he came closer, soldiers surrounded Add with spears. "What's this? Are you fuckin betraying me Wally?" His left eye glowed in hatred. Wally smiled. "It's your fault for trusting me. Where was I… Oh yes!" He clicked a key on his keyboard and a picture of a girl popped up in the monitor. "Yes here she is! The Nasod Queen, the only perfect humanoid and sentient one! Look Add, isn't she beautiful? Once I get her, this country will be mine!" Add stared at the girl in awe. "Nasod Queen? Sentient one? Perfect… Humanoid?" Add cracked on the last word. He started laughing silently. "Add, what's funny?" He kept laughing until he laughed aloud, laughing grimly and joker-like. "Get out of my way!" He yelled as he slammed the ground beneath him. A large electrical wave knocked the soldiers backwards and hit the wall. He charged at Wally and tied him up and tossed him aside. "Hey! What are you doing?" He stared at Eve and started to decode more information about her:

"Nasod Queen Eve: The symbol of peace between Nasods and Humans. Location: Altera Core, Status: Alive. Background story:" As the computer typed in background story, a video containing Eve popped up in the screen. It showed Eve ruling the Kingdom alongside her King until El diminished. She entered a capsule and started hibernating to avoid the catastrophe until an El fragment flew and awoke Eve from her slumber. Eve revived the Nasod King and her race before coming back into deep slumber. On that point on the video ended.

"Hehehe…. Sorry Weasel. But the contract is now null and void."

"Add… you!"

Add started laughing and continued to find more research about Eve. He continued researching nonstop until he found out more information about her. On the way, he found another interesting project: Experimental Alterasia. He found out that in the mines they entered was actually full of Alterasia spores that filled the area below the cave. He collected more information about the latter and he found out that these spores possess the Nasods and take control of their body and mind. "I'll visit this area for later." After several hours, he completely decoded the core. While he was reading information about Eve, the core shook. "What the hell is going on?! Core, find the source of energy!" The screen showed a video of a red haired boy, a black haired man, a blonde haired girl and a purple haired girl destroying the Nasod King. "Those imbecile brats again! How many damned times do they have to fuckin fuck shit up?" He yelled in frustration. The core shook again. It was falling apart. "Looks like this is farewell Wally. Here" He tossed Wally a blueprint of a Nasod Inspector. "Enjoy building that. If you escape anyways." He turned around and slammed the destroyed the ceiling. There was an airship waiting outside for Wally. "Think I never fuckin saw this now didn't I? Well sorry for checking it out via the Core!" He slammed the ground and he started glowing. He thrust his hand forward and his dynamos started creating a circle and a wave of electrical energy infront of him which constantly damaged the ship. "Touchdown!" He collected the collected energy with his open hand and slammed it towards the ship. It created a massive explosion and the ship blew apart, its parts crashing to the ground. "Later cowardly Weasel," Add said as he flew towards the direction where Eve was located.

He avoided the rocks and metal falling down on him. He thought he saw Ignis, Leviathan and that guy again but he disregarded them. He kept flying until he reached the clearing where the gang was fighting the King. He landed on the ground and looked around the area. He saw scrap metals everywhere and the Nasod King deactivated for another millennia. He saw a door in the right and entered it. As he entered the door, he saw Eve slapping Elsword which knocked him downwards. "Elsword, are you good?" the man with black hair said silently. Add silently watched from the distance and saw Eve trying to figure out what happened. The moment he saw Eve was alive, his left eye flickered in delight. "All hail the Nasod Queen." He grinned. Elsword stood back up and said he was fine. The man pointed his sword at the Queen and the Queen prepared to battle. But Rena slowly lowered down the man's sword and remarked "Still… I don't think she's a bad kid."

"She's no different than our enemies!" The man said.

"Machines have gender too? :D" Aisha beamed. Add did a face palm as he heard Aisha.

"I'll be your friend!" Elsword said. This surprised Add and Eve at the same time. "He wants to befriend a Nasod? That's fuckin stupid."

He kept watching the gang as Eve just nodded her head in approval. Add just shook his head in disbelief. He watched again and saw the gang coming to his direction. He hid behind a capsule and watched the gang leave. He followed shortly after.

As time passes by, he continued watching the gang and Eve from a distance, constantly typing down Eve's battle sequence and capabilities as well as the remaining members of the gang on his custom made digital holographic computer. He also found out the black haired man's name: Raven. He watched the group as they took a rest in an Inn at Bethma. He took a table near them and pulled up his cat hood. "What would you like sir?" He stared at the waitress. He looked around, as if trying to find out if someone's going to hear him. "Can I have a chocolate drink please?" He ordered silently. The waitress seemed to giggle at the order. "On its way sir," she said as she came back to the counter to tell his order.

"That was tiring!" Elsword said. As he sat down on his chair. "Quit your whining Elsword! You've been whining all day." Aisha barked. "Hey! At least I wasn't complaining and giving reasons why you weren't able to help!" Elsword barked back. "You! You red haired imbecile." Aisha fired a fireball at Elsword and he barely had the time to react. He was covered in smoke and the gang laughed while Eve smiled. Add giggled at the sight as he saw Elsword smoking. "You did well anyways Aisha, you don't have to worry if you weren't able to help." Raven remarked. "Damn right I did!" She said as she straightened her body. "Are you trying to show something here?" Rena teased. "Rena!" The gang laughed again and Aisha whacked Elsword when he laughed at her. Add giggled and watched Eve as she tried to cope with the situation. "She is truly sentient as research said." "Here you go sir, your chocolate drink," the waitress said, handing over the chocolate drink. "Thanks and here," Add gave her the payment and 300 gold coins. "Uhh, sir I think you paid too much." "It's a tip from me for humbly taking my order. Take it," Add said. The waitress smiled to Add and came back to the counter, placing the tip she received on her wallet. Add took a sip on his drink and accidentally pulled out his holographic computer out of habit. He realized his mistake far too late when he saw Eve's reflection on the computer screen, looking at him and his computer in awe. He thought he was caught and tried to make a run for it when suddenly Stella appeared with a boy who seemed to be in bad shape and walked towards the gang. He placed his headphones on his ears and started eavesdropping on their conversation.

"This boy needs your help. His town, Feita, is getting invaded by demons." Stella said.

"Please, help my town. I heard from Stella that you guys took back El from the Nasod King. I need your power to save my town. We are in the verge of losing to the demon invasion. Even the knight we got can't handle them on." The boy said.

"Knight? Is it by any chance, the Knight's hair color is… red?" Elsword said.

"Yes! She is." The boy remarked.

"… That's my sister… Elesis.." Elsword nodded his head towards Aisha.

"Alright! Let's go then, we'll help you kid," Aisha beamed.

"Thank you!"

Add removed his headphones and stared back at the gang. Eve was still staring at him but wasn't able to confront him because the gang stood up and prepared to go. Add gave her a grim smile which made Eve narrow her eyes. The gang left and Add finished up his drink and soon followed after. "Demon Invasion huh?" Add said as he giggled and followed the gang.


	14. Demon Invasion Arc: Beginning

**Hey guys it's DiscordArc again, and this is the start of Demon Invasion Arc! The story will now revolve between Add's Point of View and the El Search Party's Point of View. Thank you for reading the story this far and thanks to luluzinha for placing this story to his/her favorites! Now without further adieu, enjoy the first chapter of the new arc :D**

* * *

"Hey kid, you never told us your name yet," Elsword remarked. "Oh, the name is Allegro," the kid said. They had been walking all the way to Feita for 3 days and were currently in a forest. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Aisha asked. She was so excited to help out now. This might be a good chance to show what a battle magician can do. "No we're not there yet, Aisha." Allegro said. "So what kind of place is Feita?" Rena asked.

"Oh Feita is-"

"Feita is a secluded valley that leads to Velder. I heard it was completely desolate except for the Feita Temple."

"Oh you seem to know the place. Well yeah, Raven is correct."

"You've been there, Raven?" Rena asked. Raven just shrugged his shoulders

"I only heard rumors about the place. That's it." Raven said.

"Feita huh.." Add repeated. He had been following the gang ever since they left the Inn. However, this time around he's cautious. Eve already spotted him once and sooner or later, Eve will definitely confront him. Add snickered, "I better be prepared once she visits me." In order to avoid detection, he used his dynamos to track down the location of the gang, while he follows them in a certain distance.

"So uhh, Allegro. Since when did the demon invasion start in your place?" Aisha asked.

"Ever since I heard the El was taken back to its rightful place. I think the demons are after El as well." Allegro answered.

"This is going to be troublesome. How long do you think the soldiers will hold out until we get there?" Raven asked.

"Maybe for another 3 days. Don't worry, we're close now. We might reach the place tonight if there are no monsters nearby."

As if on cue, Demons appeared form the shadows. "Allegro, get behind me!" Rena shouted. Allegro ran behind Rena, while Aisha collected Mana. "Here we go Raven! Let's teach these demons a lesson," Elsword said, smiling at Raven. Raven chuckled and raised his sword. "Let's get this over with. For Velder!" He ran forwards and slashed while in midair. He pointed his Nasod Arm forwards and released an explosive smoke and ignited it, sending a demon upwards. Elsword came rushing in and jumped. He rotated clockwise while reaching out his sword then slammed the demon down. "Flame Geyser!" Elsword yelled as he slammed the ground and a big flame geyser burst to life, knocking down the demon and sending the demons around it backwards. Add looked up and saw a flame geyser lighting up the dark sky. "So that's what I'm fuckin talkin about!" Add yelled. He rushed toward the gang but he kept himself from being seen by the members. As he reached the gang he hid behind a tree and watched the battle, taking out his computer and taking down important notes.

Rena supported the gang by raining down streaks of arrows, hitting every demon in sight. Aisha, on the other hand, gathered Mana to launch a powerful attack. However, she keeps getting interrupted by the demons. "Eve support me instead!" Aisha yelled. "Affirmative, order accepted," Eve said. Eve flew towards Aisha and launched two electron balls at the demons. "Oberon!" A flash appeared in front of Eve and another Nasod appeared in front of her. "Roger," it said as it slashed repeatedly at the demons in front of Eve. "I never get fuckin tired of that el damn attack," Add said as he breathed heavily. "Moby, Remy!" Eve yelled as she swung her arm upwards. Her drones acted as her hands dealing damage to the demons. She slammed her foot down and launched a Nasod Spear from the ground. "Oberon!" Oberon jumped in mid-air and slashed downwards, sending the demons to land on the ground. "Eve jump!" "Affirmative." Eve jumped upwards as Rena pointed her bow at the demons surrounding Eve and Aisha. "Crazy Shot!" She yelled as she fired a concentrated magic spark which dealt continuous damage before exploding. The demons were propelled backwards but still alive. They jumped back to their feet, ready for round 2.

Raven engulfed his sword with flames and stared at Elsword. Elsword nodded in response and charged toward the demons. "Air Slash!" Elsword yelled as his sword glowed red. He slashed the demons and launched them upwards with an uppercut slash. "Bursting Slash!" Raven said as he jumped and did three aerial flips, hitting the demons with his sword and releasing a heavy blast on the last flip. The demons had fallen down and as they stood up, Elsword was there to greet them. He staggered the demons with a heavy swing and spins around. "Spiral Blast!" He yelled as he had dragged his sword along the ground then blew the demons away with a giant wave of sparks. Raven came rushing in and jumped upwards. "Harpoon Spear!" He yelled as he launched a gigantic fireball towards the ground. The fireball destroyed the floor as it had travelled along the ground, pushing and damaging the demons upon impact.

Aisha felt she gathered enough energy and rotated around; She started glowing purple. "Guys, it's ready!" Aisha yelled. "This way Allegro," Rena said as she grabbed Allegro's hand and ran to Aisha's side. "Raven let's go!" Elsword said. Raven nodded at Elsword and ran to Aisha's side together. "Steady," Aisha said as the demons came towards them.

"Steady.."

"Hey what's going on? We'll get killed here!" Allegro panicked. Rena chuckled and gave Allegro a wink. "Don't worry, Aisha knows what she's doing. Well.. most of the time anyways." Elsword snickered at the comment but Aisha was too busy to care. "Now!" Aisha rent space around her and flew in the air. "Energy Spurt!" She yelled as she released a blast of energy around her knocking the demons away. "Is it over?" Rena asked. "No, it's not. Look." Raven pointed to the demons. They were standing up again. "No way, that was my most powerful technique!" Aisha yelled. She slammed the floor in frustration as Elsword raised his sword. "Yeah it's powerful alright! It's either we run or we die," Elsword said. "Negative. Neither option leads to survival at this point." Eve remarked. "So we'll die here? No way! We'll find a way out alive," Aisha said as she raised her staff. However, despite her strong encouraging words, her legs were shivering in fear. As the demons charged toward them, the gang heard a loud cackle which sent shivers down the spines of both the gang and the demons. The demons stopped midway and looked around the area. Add kept himself invisible to the gang but not to the demons. He had been collecting energy while the gang fought the demons. He slammed his foot down the ground and an electrical wave struck down from the sky and hit him. His dynamos and his left eye started to glow ominously. He thrust out his hand and his dynamos created an electrical circle in front of him. Then, the dynamos created a swirling path of electricity which continuously zapped the demons and drags them towards Add. The gang just stared in awe on what's happening in front of them. "What's happening?" Aisha yelled as she tried keeping her skirt down. "A source of a powerful electrical energy coming from the forest has been detected. The user is hiding in the shadows and refuses to reveal himself." Elsword stared at Eve. "The user is a male?" "Affirmative." They heard another loud cackling laugh. "Say fuckin good bye assholes! Say hi to hell for me!" Add yelled as he slammed his open fist, where he collected the gathered energy, and created a massive explosion which propelled the demons to several directions. The commotion died down and it was silent. Add retreated but left one of his dynamos to track the gang down.

"Wow… That was a powerful blast," Aisha noted as she stared at the demons. Rena had walked toward the demon close to her and poked it with an arrow. It never reacted.

"They seem to be dead. Hey Eve, is he still around?"

"Negative." Eve said.

"I wonder where that person got that sort of power," Elsword wondered.

"His power seemed to come from Nasod Technology." Eve said.

"Nasod Technology? That means he's like you and Raven who uses Nasod Technology to fight. Oh I'd like to meet him!" Aisha said, her eyes sparkling in curiousness.

"Are you sure, Aisha? His laugh alone sent shivers down our spines." Rena said.

"Hey Raven, are you alright? You're shivering" Elsword asked as he placed his hand on Raven's shoulder. The gang approached Raven; the expression of worry was present on their faces. "I don't sense your arm overheating at all, Raven." Eve said. "No... It's just… I heard that voice before. That voice belonged to a person whom I thought I killed back then," Raven said. His voice was cold and distant but at the same time, trembling in fear. "We better get going. We don't know if there are any more demons around the area. Let's get to the town then we talk about this." Eve suggested. The gang nodded in approval and Elsword helped Raven walk.

As they continued walking, they got out of the forest and the atmosphere turned dark. "Here we are, Feita." Allegro said. The gang sat down on the floor. "We made it, we actually made it," Aisha said. "You travelers deserve a rest. I'll speak to Lento to provide you tents. We'll tell you the condition tomorrow." Allegro said.

The gang was too exhausted to speak. They just minded their own business while Eve mends any parts in Raven's hand. "Thanks Eve, for checking up on my arm." Eve nodded her head. "As long I'm alive, I won't let you die from Nasod Technology. Not from my hands," Eve remarked.

Add stared at the two from a distance with his headphones over his head. "So, his Nasod Arm overheats eh? That's fuckin new," he said as he summoned his digital computer. "Raven, Nasod Arm over heats. Must use this to advantage," Add muttered as he typed it down. He looked back at them and saw a figure talking to Elsword. "That must be Lento," Add said as he narrowed his eyes. He stared back at Eve and saw her looking at his general direction. He turned away and hid back into the forest. Eve was about to follow him when Rena grabbed Eve by her arm. "Eve, you need to rest. Even Nasods can get tired." Eve narrowed her eyes on Rena. "Nasods don't feel emotions and I have no such weakness." Rena shook her head in disapproval. "You're lying Eve, you're tired. I can hear it from your voice. Come on, this way," Rena said as she dragged Eve to the girls' tent.

It was late at night and Add entered the town. He walked around the area and saw Lento and Allegro talking to each other privately. Add smiled in delight and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. He wore his headphones and walked to a certain distance to hear them while hiding behind a tent.

"Are you sure these people can make it? They can't even beat a weak horde of demons without almost dying in the process," Lento said.

"Come on Lento, can't you just like teach them new ways to win or something?" Allegro said.

"I suppose. But I can only teach the two swordsmen and maybe the Nasod Girl. You take care of the archer and the mage."

"Alright. Oh and I need to ask. Where's the red-haired knight?"

"She told me she'll go straight to Velder and halt the demon invasion forces. So far, the demons kept increasing in numbers instead."

"I see…"

"Yeah but I hope the red-haired knight is going to be okay. She told me she's doing this for her brother. I hope she doesn't succumb to the dark El of the demons…" Add's left eye glowed, itching for power. He stared at Lento and wondered what the capacity of the so-called "Dark El" is.

"Actually her brother is the red-haired swordsman I brought right now."

"What? That's both good and bad news. Oh well, I'll teach them the way of the sword. Get prepared tomorrow. We'll be teaching them the ropes. Good night Allegro."

"Night Lento."

They waved each other good bye. As Lento parted ways with Allegro, he went straight to the forest with Add following him. After walking a certain distance away from the town, he turned around and raised his sword. "Come out, I know you're there in the darkness." Add came out of the darkness with his hands up. He has his usual grim smile on his face. "Man, man, man. I only need to talk to you. That's all"

"You've been eavesdropping, weren't you? How much did you hear," Lento said.

"Not much, I only reached the part about the gang being weak and all."

"Oh so that's it." Lento lowered his sword and sighed in relief. "So, what do you want?"

Add gave his Chelsea Grin. "Is there some way, to use the Dark El?"

Lento shrugged his shoulder. "Yes you can, but the process is complicated. You need to collect pieces of Dark El energy from the Necromancers then turn them into a Moon Stone. However, the Dark El is too powerful for a person to use. It can corrupt the wielder's mind but at the same time strengthen their powers that can make them equal to a demon."

Add chuckled, "So, how do I convert them into a Moon Stone?"

Lento smiled, "Only I and Allegro knows how."

Add snickered. "How about a deal? I heard that the brats were too weak to take care of the demons. I also heard they're increasing in numbers, am I correct? Let's do this, you will help me convert Dark El Energy to Moon Stone while I lessen the numbers of demons in the first two areas to give you a jumpstart and train the brats easier."

Lento's eyes widened. "Impossible, not even the red-haired knight can lessen the numbers and you think you can?"

Add cackled which sent shivers down Lento's spine. He looked at Lento, his left eye glowing for power. "Who said I'm an ordinary human being?"

"Fine, you have yourself a deal."

Add walked closer to Lento and handed out his hand. "Let's shake it." Lento took his hand and shook it. After that they parted ways as Add entered the forest to keep out of sight to the gang. "Equal to a fuckin demon huh? We'll see how this fuckin works out." He reached out his hands to the moon. "Dark El… Here I come."


	15. Demon Invasion Arc: Proud Knight

**I'm terribly sorry for the late post. I just got myself a vaccine and wasn't able to post this chapter. I'd like to thank REKaisei for following and placing this story to his/her favorites. Thanks man C: Now without further adieu, enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Add stayed up all night, analyzing Eve's Nasod Summoning Sequence. "Eeeh? So that's how it's done.." He typed in a command and Nasod Scraps splattered everywhere. Add begun constructing several Nasods which he will use to aid him while he isn't on his "Nasod Armor" mode. "These tools will be fuckin great for my battle." Dawn broke and the gang heard the sound of horns being blown.

"What's going on?!" Elsword asked as he panicked.

"Guys, the demons are invading!" Allegro yelled.

"Eve, how many demons are here?" Aisha asked. She had drool dripping from her mouth but Elsword never bothered pointing it out. He was too busy wearing his armor and sword.

"20 Demons in the area detected. Commander is waiting outside. A large knight with a black soul." Eve responded.

"Hurry up rookies!" Lento yelled.

"Let's go, let's go!" Rena yelled.

The gang rushed outside their tents; Lento and his knights were fending off the demons while Allegro evacuate the citizens.

"Circuits and drones check." Eve yelled as Moby and Remy appeared on her side.

"Arrows sharpened!" Rena shouted as she placed an arrow on her bow.

"Claw in perfect condition." Raven yelled as he clenched his claw.

"Magic Ready!" Aisha shouted as she goes into a battle stance.

"Let's go!" Elsword yelled and rushed forwards, Raven following behind.

"Eve, cover me! Rena support Elsword and Raven," Aisha commanded. "Ack!"

"Oberon!" Eve yelled as Oberon came out of the ground and slashed the demons attacking Aisha in 360 degrees. "Thanks Eve!"

"Armageddon Blade!" Elsword yelled as he thrust out his sword. He glowed red and his sword was surrounded in red aura. As the sword hit a demon, the aura manifested into a huge sword and knocked the demons in line. Raven rushed in and jumped upwards "Giga Prominence!" He yelled as he slammed the ground. The ground smattered and geysers of fire erupted, blasted the demons around him into air. Rena stepped backwards and pointed her arrows on to the ground. "Perfect Storm!" She yelled as she jumped into the air and shot a concentrated arrow blast into the ground. The arrow sunk to the ground and collected Air Energy around her, creating a tornado which blasted the demons on the air, sending them higher. Elsword turned around, swinging his sword while yelling "Triple Geyser!" He slammed the ground after turning around and three giant flame geysers erupted from the ground. The force was so powerful, the town started shaking. He rushed in, and slashed his opponents aimlessly with his huge sword. Raven followed behind, clenching the demons and firing bullets with his hand with Rena supporting the both of them by raining the demons with arrows.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Aisha yelled as she picked up Mana. Eve released two electronballs and launched a nasod spear from the ground, propelling the demons upward."Oberon!" Oberon appeared in midair infront of demons. "Roger milady." He said as he struck down the demons. "Dimension Link: Blader!" A portal appeared in front of Eve and a large Nasod with two blades on its arms appeared. It rolled forwards, slashing the demons and launched them to the air. The Nasod fired a laser before disappearing. Eve released two electronballs again which caught the demons and Oberon rushed in and slashed the demons repeatedly. It knocked them backwards but stood up again. "These demons are very stubborn. Die you imbeciles," Eve mocked as she squinted her eyes.

"Despite the damned attempts of Lento and his gang with the fuckin El Search Party, they aren't making progress. I guess this is where I'll come in," Add said as he watched from a distance. "Dynamos, checked. Let's get fucking going and show these guys who is the mother fuckin' boss of this place. This will also be a good time to put my OWN version of Eve's Nasod Summoning Technique," Add said. He cackled at his last statement and rushed towards the location where the Demon Commander was.

"Harpoon Spear!" Raven yelled as he launched a gigantic fireball to the ground while in midair. The fireball travelled along the ground, destroying it in the process and dragging along the demons. Elsword came rushing in and slashed with his sword. "Air Slash!" He yelled as he launched the demons upwards. Rena charged a shot and pointed at the demons in the air. "Guide Arrow!" She yelled as she fired the shot. The arrows constantly damaged the demons, repeatedly hitting them in the process, knocking them in the air.

"Black Hole!" Eve yelled. She squat down and a chair materialized. She placed her arms forwards and machines manifested beneath. She gripped the machine and a black hole generated in front of her, dragging the demons in. "Generator!" She yelled. The Black Hole exploded and blasted the demons away but they simply regained composture. The Demons rushed at Eve again.

"What's this? A human is plowing through my defenses. Utter nonsense!" the demon general said. He stood up from his chair and walked towards his defense wall. Waiting outside was Add with his foot on a demon. "Yo, took your fuckin time. General," he said as his left eye flickered while he smiled madly. "Who in my home's name you think you are? Begone!" The general yelled. The general had obsidian armor and helmet. The general rushed in with his sword and swung it forwards repeatedly. Add snickered and rushed forward. "Hah! How foolish! Got you know," The General said as he slashed his sword down but Add teleported away before the strike hit him. "What? Ack!" The general winced in pain. Add teleported and hit him from behind as his nasods supplied him with electrical energy. "You. Are. Too. Slow!" Add shrieked. He slammed the ground beneath him and electricity shot downwards. "Urgh!" The general groaned. The general turned around and swung sidewards, but Add was waiting for it to happen. He flew backwards and rushed forwards, his dynamos formed a triangle infront of him and he swung his arms forwards twice. Two electrical blasts emerged and he rushed forwards as his Dynamos hit the General in insane speed and strong electricity. He followed this attack by sending down an electrical strike that hit the general. He raised his arm and more electrical strikes struck down the general. "Hahahahahahah! Is this all you fuckin got you demon?" He shrieked. "Don't underestimate me fool!" He slashed his sword forwards again but Add simply jumped. "Heeh?" He raised his arms and crossed them. Two blades appeared on his arms and started spinning. "Phantom Seeker!" He laughed. He threw the blades and it rotated around the General, constantly dealing damage. "Argh!" The General yelled in pain. Add landed on the ground and watched his new ability tear the general apart. He placed his right hand to his face and laughed maniacally. "You!" The General swung his sword at Add. "Phase Shift," Add said as he teleported behind the General. He did his maneuver earlier again but instead of striking down several lightning, he punched with his hand. Electricity supported his hand and he punched again. He turned around and slammed the ground. Electrical surges struck down and the General fell backwards.

Aisha looked around the area. Her friends were losing the battle. "Just hold on guys! Any second now… El Lady guide me!" She cried out. The noise of the battle rang Aisha's ears. She saw Elsword, Raven and Rena trying to fend off the demons. Eve, on the other hand, acted as her body guard. However, Eve can't last long. Aisha closed her eyes and let out a battle roar. The gang looked at her momentarily before going back to battle. "I just can't stand here and watch you fight while I charge up mana. It's too unfair!" She yelled as she charged in to battle.

"Take this you demon!" She yelled as she whacked her staff and bashed the demon. She dashed forward and hit the demons with a wide whack. She teleported and did a quick lunge with her staff and let out a magical blast. "Oberon!" Eve saw this opportunity and Oberon appeared overhead. Oberon rapidly slashed the Demon and slammed him to the ground. "That's what I'm talking about Aisha!" Elsword yelled. "Let's get serious guys!" Aisha yelled. The El Gang nodded. They understood what she meant. They all twirled around and slammed their weapons on the ground. All 5 glowed in power and stood up with renewed energy. A demon slashed Raven but he blocked it with his shield. "Sorry but fun time is over!" He yelled. He jumped upward and engulfed his sword with flames. He did 3 aerial flips and slashed the demons and set them to the ground. "Rail Stinger!" Rena yelled as she shot a concentrated arrow which prevented the Demons from landing and regain their balance. Elsword came rushing in and slashed aimlessly with his normal sword. He rolled forwards and an electronball greeted the demons in their face. Oberon slashed repeatedly and sent them backwards. Aisha teleported above them and channeled her mana to her feet. "Guillotine Press!" She yelled as she slammed the ground, knocking them backwards.

"Particle Accel!" Add yelled as he released a burst of energy in front of him. The General retreated backwards and slashed forwards. Add was hit by the slash and caused him to wince in pain. The general struck again which slammed Add to the ground. "Foolish mortal. You'll die now in my ha-" The general never finished his sentence as the world around him shook. "What?!" He turned around and saw a blast of energy coming from the distance. "Impossible!" "Oi!" The General looked down and Add smacked his knee. The general stepped backwards, yelling in pain. "Ehh? Looks like they managed to destroy your forces. They always come in fucking surprises. Which means one thing. It's about high fuckin damned time I finish mine." He stared at the General as he slowly laughed maniacally. He slammed the ground and an electrical wave struck him. His dynamos and left eye glowed ominously as he laughed louder. He rushed in doing his same maneuver but instead of punching him, he struck another electrical strike downwards and slammed his hand, his attacks now reinforced with the Nasod Armor creating the black vortex while his Dynamos supported him with Electrical discharge. He followed his slam with a barrage of punches before slamming the ground. He released a heavy electrical blast which rapidly surged through the ground. After that, he released a heavy punch which made the General to fall backwards to his bum. Add stared at him, grinning like a lunatic. He thrust his hand out and his dynamos formed an electrical circle. His dynamos then created a swirling path of electricity which constantly electrocuted the General. "I banish you to fuckin nothingness, asshole! Good fuckin bye," Add shrieked. He slammed his other hand where he collected the electrical energy and created a massive explosion. At the last second, the General lowered his head which caused his head to fly off. Add constantly laughed, believing it's his victory but not until the General started moving again and a black flame took place of his missing head. "What." Add said. The General stood up and grabbed his head. "Our fight is far from over. Far from over!" The General yelled before teleporting off. "Tsk. A fuckin sore loser," Add snickered. A dark ominous light caught his attention. He came closer to the light and saw it was a large black flame. "Is this… Dark El?" He summoned his digital computer and started collecting the energy source. "I have to show this to Lento."

The gang stood in silence and no one moved a muscle. "It's over!" They yelled in unison except Eve. "Battle stance off," Eve whispered. "You did well for once Aisha!" Elsword cheeringly told Aisha. Aisha blushed for a moment but she yelled back. "What do you mean once, musclebrain? I did well more than once you know!" Elsword just gave her a teasing smile and collapsed to the ground. "Well at least it's over for now."

"Elsword and his party, listen." Lento said. The gang turned their attention to Lento. "You did well for today. I am sorry for the sudden awakening. You guys have some rest, Allegro and I will start teaching you the ropes in the afternoon. That's all, dismissed." The gang went back to their respective tents, too tired to say anything. The Elsword gave Raven a fist bump. "Job well done," Elsword smiled. Raven nodded, too tired to say anything. "That was awesome Aisha!" Rena said. "I agree. Your magic was beyond my comprehension. I salute you," Eve said. "Aww… thanks guys," Aisha said embarrassingly.

"So Allegro what are we going to do with these bo-" Lento stopped talking as he saw Add gesturing him to come over. "Stay here, I'll be back." "What is it Lento?" "Just a visitor," he said as he walked towards Add. "So, what do you want? Oh and I'd like to ask where in El's sake were you?" Add gave him a cold smile. "I was in the General's fuckin outpost. I stopped his damned reinforcements from coming here and defeated him single handedly." Lento took a step back. "You what?" Add shrugged his shoulder. "Don't believe me? Here." He showed Lento the collected Dark El energy and Lento's eyes widened in awe. "This is enough to make a half moon stone... You weren't kidding at all." Add sighed in frustration. "It only makes half a fuckin stone? Oh well, I'll just stick to the bloody promise and lessen the damned demon spawn on the first 2 areas. Actually, I already destroyed the first fuckin one. We're keeping the deal, correct?" Lento nodded. "Yes! Thank you, it would be a great help!" Add nodded in return and walked off into the darkness, leaving the Dark El Energy to Lento's hands.

Add reached his little tent and he grasped his chest. His chest winced in pain, as blood flowed from the wound he got from the General. "That guy could give a fuckin punch." His Nasod Healer instantly came near him and started treating his wound. He laid back on his makeshift bed and thought about the next area he's going to enter. "It better be the last one I need to do so I can finally gain the power I'm seeking for." He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Somewhere far from their area, a golem emerged from the darkness and its eyes glowed red. "The prideful Dullahan lost from a mere mortal. I feel sad for the Boss for his failure. Don't worry, Berthe, I won't fail."


	16. Author's Note: Quick Update

Hey guys, DiscordArc here and I'm going to give a quick update note. Unfortunately, I won't be able to follow my schedule of posting chapters. I will try to keep posting a new one every other day but if I wasn't able to, I'll post it sometime in the week.

I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, a lot of things are happening now and I can't really do anything to stop them. Until then, hopefully you guys would understand my condition.

Don't worry; I won't post a single chapter per week. I'll be posting 2 chapters minimum and 4 chapters maximum per week.

Here are the other major updates for you guys:

1)The classes of some Elsword Characters of the story won't stick on one path at all. For example in the last chapter, Add used some skills and abilities from Arc Tracer despite advancing to Psychic Tracer in Eve Arc: Dealing with Death. This simply means, the classes of some characters will be a hybrid of their different job paths.

2)There will be a tint of the romance genre in the story. Don't worry; I won't turn the whole action story into a save-the-princess-story or a duet-battle-love-thing-story. It ruins the buildup I made so far and I don't plan on changing tracks.

3)There will be special chapters for every holiday I know and in my country. For example, if it's my birthday then I would make a story about Add or any of the characters having a birthday party or something.

4)I will be making another story soon after I finished "The Lunacy of a Warrior". The main character this time would be Raven and the story would be the same style of The Lunacy of a Warrior, (Which means expanding the background story of the character.) I'm already thinking concepts about the story and I can't wait to make it.

5)Once I do finish "The Lunacy of a Warrior," I would do Raven's Story just like what I said right above this one. However right after finishing Raven's Story, I would be coming back to "The Lunacy of a Warrior" and give it more details. In other words, I will be re-mastering the story.

That's all for today and before I forgot, we are nearing 1500 views. Wow, it's just amazing. I never thought my story would go that far and people would bother reading it. Thank you for reading the story and for my followers and people who placed this story to their favorites, thank you for your support. It gives me the strong powerful motivation to make the chapters longer and make the story better.

Thank you once again and have a good day :D


	17. Demon Invasion Arc: Stigma of Fire

**Hey guys DiscordArc here and we just hit, 1,611 views! Oh my, thank you so much for reading and the support. Here, enjoy this new chapter and have fun :D**

* * *

Add woke up to the noise of Elsword screaming. "What in the fuckin world was that?" Add said as he scratched the back of his head. He walked towards the noise and saw Elsword and Raven fighting Lento.

"Is that all you got kids? I could take on the both of you without breaking a sweat!" Lento shouted.

"Just wait and see!" Elsword charged forward and slashed horizontally with his giant sword. However, Lento somersaulted upwards, completely dodging Elsword's attack, and slashed downwards. Elsword was caught by the blade's receiving edge and thrown forwards.

"Elsword!" Raven charged towards Lento and set his sword ablaze. He slashed downwards but Lento was able to parry Raven's attack. Lento kicked Raven in the stomach and slashed a dozen of times before sending Raven flying. Raven collapsed on the floor while Elsword tried to get on his feet.

"This is entertaining to watch." Add said while he laughed hard in the shadows. He looked around the area and saw Aisha and Rena taking notes from Allegro as he supplied them with information. "Wait, where's Eve?" He looked around and Eve was nowhere in sight. He summoned his computer and checked his tracker. "Oh, she's just at the fuckin Altera Core. I wonder what she's doing." He clicked the video option and saw Eve was constructing two more Nasods to aid her in battle. However he noticed something else: a holographic crown levitating in front of Eve's head. Add wondered what that meant but shrugged it off as he heard Elsword collapsing to the ground. "At this rate, you guys won't be able to beat the demons without going to your awakening mode!" Lento shook his head and stared at the gang. Allegro walked to Lento and sparked a conversation.

"Hey, how's it going on your side?" Allegro asked.

"Pretty horrible. At this rate, nothing will happen."

"I think we should have them fight the demons in the outpost. They're more of experience than knowledge."

Lento considered the option and nodded in agreement. "I'll tell these guys a few things then we'll send them there."

Allegro nodded and went back to teaching Aisha and Rena.

"More of experience than knowledge huh?" Add repeated. He visited Lento when he was inside his tent. "Here, I'll leave this other computer here. I'll keep sending you the Dark El Energy I'll be collecting and I want you to convert them to moonstone. Once you're finished, place it to this container here and I'll receive it." He walked outside the tent before hearing Lento's reply. He had stared at the gang one last time before he headed to the next area. He walked through the outpost he conquered and entered a corridor which seemed to go down for eternity. He kept walking and staring at the monitor screen to monitor every movement Eve makes. "This place is too damn fuckin quiet. Where are the damn demons?" On cue, the demons arrived from the shadows and Add simply stomped his feet. "Oh what the hell? What the fuck is this? A cliché flick where the fuckin main character calls out something and that bloody something appears out of fuckin nowhere?" Add shouted. The spearman charged towards Add and stabbed with his spear. Add flew backwards to avoid the attack. "I have no time for this," he said as two cube bombs appeared in his hands. He threw them towards the demons and they exploded upon impact. He landed on the ground and stared at the demons that were standing up again. He shook his head in approval as he cackled loudly. He charged toward the demon that had a shield. He swung forwards and his dynamos formed a triangle in front of him. He swung forwards twice and electrical blasts fired in front of him. He thrust his hand forwards and his dynamos rotated and hit the demons around him. He sent down an electrical blast and punched the nearest demon. The dynamos provided electricity which doubled Add's attack damage and he punched again. He turned around and slammed the ground, releasing electrical surges causing the demons to fall backwards. He flew towards the middle of the demons and he raised his hand. Wind energy picked up around him as his dynamos rotated around him. "Psionic Generator!" He laughed. He threw his hand up and his dynamos created a giant plasma electrical orb which levitated in the air, collecting psychic energy around it. The generator became larger and larger as pieces of psychic energy surrounded it before exploding, blowing up all the demons caught within. The demons fell backwards and faded to the darkness. A few of the demons left Dark El Energy and Add collected them as he continued on.

"El Lady's fuckin sake, this damned place is confusing like fuck!" Add yelled in frustration. "Where am I even supposed to go here?!" A shining sphere of light hit Add in the back. "Oh my fuckin, you again!" He blinked behind the sphere of light and punched it with electrical energy before blasting it off with a kick. The sphere of light faded into darkness and Add continued walking down the corridor. Whatever Add can do, he keeps returning back to where he came from. "El Lady's fuckin sake, this is too fuckin damned confusing!" He flew upwards and destroyed a wall out of anger. Behind the wall was another staircase and Add stared at it in awe. "… That was convenient, awfully convenient."

"Why did we agreed to do this?!" Elsword yelled. "Shut up musclebrain! I'm trying to concentrate here," Aisha shouted back. "The two of you, please quiet down. Ever since Raven and Eve came back to Altera to have their weapons upgraded, we start fighting again." Aisha turned towards Rena in pure anger. "Just because you entered your next job already, means you can order us around!" Rena's left hand twitched. "Is that so? Then.." She pointed his bow towards Aisha and Elsword and entered her siege mode. "Uhh… Rena? Please calm down," Elsword said; his voice trembling in fear. "Rapid Shot!" she yelled as she rapidly fired arrows at the both of them. "Ow! Sorry sorry," Aisha yelled. "Rena you can stop now!" Elsword yelled. Rena turned around and bent her knee. She shot a volley of arrows which caused Elsword and Aisha to run to each other. Elsword looked down to see he pinned Aisha to the floor. "G-get off me…" Aisha said softly. Hesitation was present in her voice. "U-uh.. Sorry," Elsword said as he slowly got off Aisha. Her face was covered red as she placed his hand over her heart. "Uhh.. Aisha? Are you in lo-" Aisha glared at Elsword and she glowed purple. "Impact Hammer!" She yelled as she slammed down her staff with the energy she had drawn in from limited space. Upon striking, a shockwave and an explosion generated, flying Elsword backwards. Aisha stopped glowing and her outfit changed. Her hair became longer and she became cuter. Her staff changed and overall, she looked stronger than before. "What?! Why did you change? Don't tell me you just advanced to your next job," Elsword said. "Ha! Who's weak now, muscle brain?" Aisha yelled as she straightened out her chest. "Aisha! You know your chest grew as well right?" Elsword yelled as he covered his eyes. Aisha stared down at her chest and she blushed in embarrassment. "G-get over here Elsword!" She yelled as she charged towards him while swinging her staff. "No!" Elsword ran away and crashed to a large knight. "Ow! Watch where you were going mortal," The knight slashed his sword forwards but Elsword managed to block in it time. "Elsword!" Rena yelled. She charged up her arrow and jumped to the air. "Aero-Strafe!" She shot an arrow which created a heavy blast explosion and knocked the Knight backwards. "Where did you come from anyways? Screw Driver- Driller!" Aisha generated a dimensional swirl at the tip of her staff and rushed forward rapidly. The vortex created a magical drill and hit the Knight continuously. The Knight flew backwards and looked at the gang. "I came back from my place to heal my wounds I received from that forsaken white haired mortal! I am Dullahan, the strongest Knight and the General of the Demon Army!" The Knight slashed forwards again and Elsword blocked the attack. He raised his sword and charged the general.

"Get over here!" Add yelled. He had been chasing this large golem ever since he entered the hole he created. "Grrr, Panzer Buster!" He configured his dynamos to form a particle laser cannon. A red line targeted the golem and fired a heavy blast. The golem was caught by the blast and turned around. "Fool! You have followed me to my domain. Now die!" The golem yelled. The golem smashed his foot downwards Add but he teleported away. "Won't be fuckin happening, asshole!" He flew upwards into the air and his dynamos formed a triangular platform in front of him. "Quake Buster!" He yelled as he fired an electrical blast with a heavy kick. The blast was accompanied by his Nasod Armor and rapidly surged along the surface, destroying the ground. The blast hit the golem and blasted off its legs."Argh! You'll pay for this," it yelled as it slammed its body to the ground towards Add. Add wasn't able to fly or teleport away and he was crushed beneath the golem. The golem stood upwards and Add was lying in the ground motionless. "Hah!" The golem turned around and started walking away. "Wait," The golem turned around, surprised to see Add still alive. "You have quite an endurance to pain, I see. I salute you." Add cackled at his statement. "Don't worry," he said as he summoned his computer. "I'll be stronger now," he cackled. He opened his storage device and the moon stone was there, ready to be used. He grabbed the moon stone and instantly, he glowed in power. His Nasod Armor changed in form(His Arch Angel attire except the wings and the levitating crown) and his hair grew longer(His hair looks like his Arch Angel Hair from the Ice Burner set.) He cackled as his veins flowed with power. "Dynamo!" He yelled as a drone appeared behind him. "Let's get this party started for real."

"Haaaah!" Elsword yelled. "Elsword don't!" Rena yelled. "Remember Elsword. Watch your opponent and strike strategically." The Dullahan Knight swung his sword. "Now!" He rolled forwards, completely dodging the attack and attacked from the back. As he swung his last slash, he glowed in red and his hair grew long. He stabbed, an attack he never did before, and stopped glowing. He was wearing a knight's armor and his sword changed completely. "I hope you're ready!" Elsword yelled. He turned around and begun spinning. A fiery red aura surrounded him and his sword. He continuously damaged the Knight and Aisha knew what was going on. Rena entered her awakening mode, same as Aisha. "Crazy Shot!" She yelled as she released a concentrated magic spark which continuously damaged the Knight then Aisha teleported on top of the Knight. "Guillotine Press!" She yelled as she stomped on the floor that stunned the Knight. She jumped up and stomped back down again with spatial energy and sent the Knight upwards. Elsword came charging in and spun around. "Sonic Blade!" He unleashed a circular shockwave and sent the Knight backwards. The Knight collapsed on the floor, the dark fire disappearing from its body.

"Come on, come on! What the fuck happened to you, fuckin asshole?" Add was sitting down on his dynamos as he watched his drones constantly fire energy bullets at the golem. He kept laughing and laughing as he watched what was going on. "Fight me fair and square coward!" The golem taunted. "Tsk. That's what you want huh?" Add smiled maliciously at the golem. "Starfall!" He yelled as his spare drone attached itself to the ground. The drone fired blasts of energy to the sky and fell down on the golem. The golem screamed in pain as Add entered his awakening mode. As he entered his awakening mode, he started levitating and wind blew away from him. His dynamos glowed stronger along with his Nasod Armor as his left eye glowed in power. Electrical sparks flew around him and he cackled. His mouth carved into a Chelsea Grin as he looked at the golem.

He rushed forward the golem with a spinning plasma ball on his hand. "Quick Silver Accel!" He cackled as he grabbed the golem with his plasma ball and every time he moves a step, shockwaves was released from his plasma ball. He dragged the golem backwards right after and blows up the ball, staggering the golem in place. His dynamos formed a platform in front of him and he swung twice. Two electrical blasts fired from the platform accompanied by the Nasod Armor. He charged forwards, his dynamos hitting the golem in insane speed before launching an electrical wave downwards. He blinked upwards again and released another electrical wave before punching the golem down, his attacks now reinforced with the Nasod Armor creating the black energy vortex shockwave accompanied by the electrical discharge of the dynamos. He followed this with a barrage of punches and instead of releasing a heavy punch to deal him away; he continued furiously punching the golem while cackling in the process. Pieces of rock flew away from the golem as it slowly became smaller. "Psychic Storm!" Add yelled as he released a tornado of high-velocity plasma around him which constantly keep hitting the golem. "Good bye bastard! I banish you to fuckin nothingness!" He yelled as he blasted the golem away from him. The golem hit the wall and collapsed to the ground. He stopped glowing and the commotion died down. The only noise to be heard was Add's laughter, echoing through the corridor.

Elsword and the gang went back to Feita happily showing Lento and Allegro their improvements. Raven and Eve came soon after and showed their capabilities. Eve created Ophelia which aided her with aerial attacks while Raven fixed his arm to push overheating to its limits and use it to his advantage with the help of the Ponggos. "That's awesome Eve! You have two robots now," Aisha beamed. "Actually 3. The third one won't appear unless I told him to," Eve responded. "For you Raven, damn you look awesome! Want to have a sparring session sometime?" Raven giggled. "Yeah but don't expect to win." "That's what I'm supposed to say to you!" Elsword laughed while Raven smiled. "Oh and Eve, have you noticed anything different from me?" Aisha said as she straightened her chest. Eve looked at her chest and bluntly said, "You got fatter." Rena and Elsword laughed hard on this comment and Aisha blushed in embarrassment. "What?! You're just jealous of me Eve," Eve tilted her head "Why should I get jealous over your chest? They're just fat." Elsword laughed harder again and he collapsed to the floor trying to get some air. "Eve just burned you Aisha!" Rena said, trying to breath. "I hate you both!" Aisha stormed off while shutting her eyes.

She bumped into something soft and landed on the ground. She looked upwards and saw a girl with red hair and a white cloak with the edges singed in flames. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" The girl gave her hand and Aisha took it. The girl helped her get to her feet. "No I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl tilted her head and seemed to ponder in thought. "Gosh, this girl's clothes are revealing! She may even give Rena a run on her money," Aisha thought. "How about this? Let's hug instead!" The girl gave Aisha a bear hug and Aisha can't return the favor. "Too… Tight…" "Hmm?" Elsword and the gang showed up and saw what was happening.

"Aisha, I'm sorry! I've go-" Elsword stopped. The girl stared at Elsword and her eyes widened.

"Elsword? What are you doing here?" The girl said. She let go of Aisha and walked towards Elsword then she leaned downwards, her face near his.

"Uhh… Sis? You're too close. It's making me uncomfortable" The girl laughed and gave Elsword a hug, his face being pressed to her chest.

"It is you! I missed you lil bro." The gang stared at Elsword and the girl.

"Sis! It's too embarrassing," Elsword said as he broke off the hug.

"Aww come on Elsword," the girl said as she hugged Elsword from behind. "Cut me some slack will you? I never seen you in a long time you know," the girl said as she gently danced from behind, making Elsword dance as well.

"Uhh… So Elsword. This girl is your sister?" Raven said.

"Yes, she's my sister. Her name is Elesis." Elesis raised her hand to a salute.

"Yep! My name is Elesis, nice to meet you." She said while smiling whole heartedly.


	18. Demon Invasion Arc: Teach

**Hey guys, DiscordArc here again and we just reached 1694 views! Thank you for reading so far and have fun with the new chapter~**

* * *

"My stomach… It fuckin hurts," Add complained. Ever since he had defeated the golem, he laughed a lot while on his way back to Feita. "I should've left a damn box back there so I can Phase Shift back to. This is the fuckin worse. Although…" Add smiled. He stared at his right hand and electricity sparked from it. "After I come back to Feita, I may need to do some fuckin hot-ass research about my new abilities. Ah speaking of the devil, there it is." Add landed on his camp sight and changed to his normal cat-looking clothes. He sat on his makeshift chair and opened his computer and begun doing research. "Oh wait, I wonder how Eve's doing," he said. He tapped an icon in the screen and it showed Eve along with the gang chatting with a stranger. "Red hair… White cloak…" Add muttered. He opened the sound menu and maxed out the volume. "I wonder who she is."

"I have never seen you ever since you left to do your mission. If I were to guess,yYour mission was about to stop the Demon Army, am I correct sis?" Elsword asked.

"Wait wait wait, this guy has a fuckin sister? No way his sister could be that fuckin hot," Add said in surprise.

"Yes! You're correct Elsie~" the girl said.

"Sis! Don't call me that with my friends around," Elsword complained.

"Elsie?" Aisha snickered.

"I was young and I never thought that was an embarrassing nickname okay!" Elsword said.

"Oh my, I never knew you had a nickname Elsword," Rena said.

"In agreement with Rena. This is a big surprise," Eve agreed.

"Look what you did, sis! They're laughing at me. Raven, you too?" Elsword said. Raven was covering his mouth with his Nasod Arm trying to hide his laughter.

"Elsie~ Hey Elsie, help me flower the garden~" Aisha teased.

"Stop it!" Elsword shouted, his face covered red in embarrassment. The gang was trying hard not to laugh. "Oh just laugh already," Elsword said. The gang broke into laughter and fell to the ground trying hard not to laugh. Add, on the other hand, wasn't doing anything better and nearly broke his chair while he laughed.

"Elsie? Isn't that a fucking girl's name? That's a pretty fucking girly nickname! Oh my El, damn my stomach it hurts!" Add yelled trying to stop his laughter.

"Anyways, Elesis, I heard you went to Velder to try and stop the Demon Army. What was the situation there?" Raven asked. The commotion died down and all eyes turned to Elesis.

"Elesis is her name, huh? Situation at Velder… It must be dire." Add said as he placed his earphones over his ears.

"Well... The place was horrible. The Kingdom was on fire alright and there's only a small patch of the kingdom which is free from destruction and control of the Demons. I helped the Knights of Velder as much as I can. We managed to push the demons back but we aren't able to conquer the kingdom back. I was sent back here to Feita by the Velder Knight General to ask for help," Elesis said.

"Sadly Elesis, this place is also infested with demons now. The Knights here aren't doing any good neither. Luckily your brother's gang is here and ready to help us out. Although there's also another person who's helping out behind the scenes," Lento said.

"Really? What's that person's name?" Aisha asked. Add felt sweat pouring down from the side of his head and his heart started beating faster.

"He never told me his name. I can describe him though. He wears a black coat with white feathers on top. He wears a black vest beneath the coat and a white overhanging shirt underneath the vest. He also has black pants with a violet belt hanging from the side. However ever since I gave him the moonstone, he may look different now."

"Tell us his physical traits and personality," Eve said with a commanding tone. Lento sighed.

"You don't have to tell me like it's an order you know. He had white hair and purple eyes. His left eye glows and there's a line running through on the left side of his face. He seemed to be a mad man and likes to cuss a lot... But don't underestimate him. He single handedly defeated the General of the small army we fought here in the town and destroyed two Demon Outposts." Elesis whistled.

"He's pretty strong then," Elesis came into conclusion. Add sighed in relief. "At least my clothes changed right after getting my new power. Or else, I would be busted and I would have to fight the whole gang," he muttered.

"Anyways, when are we going to enter the next outpost?" Aisha asked.

"The next outpost will be the second outpost that man destroyed. He had been helping you guys out by taking out most of the demons and leaving some behind to help you train."

"Oh. Wait, does that mean we'll be facing more of them right after this next one?" Raven asked.

"Yeah," Lento answered. The gang sighed.

"Well. Time to split up guys. Who'll enter the dungeon?" Elsword asked. Aisha summoned her staff and Eve called out her drones.

"Aisha, Eve, you guys are up. I guess me and Raven will go," Elsword said as he stood up.

"No wait, let me and Raven go." Elesis said.

"Sis I ain't a little-" Elesis glared at him and summoned her sword from the flames

"Yes?"

"… Nothing. Alright! The party will be Elesis, Raven, Eve and Aisha. Have fun you guys!" Elsword said. Elesis nodded and gave her brother a kiss on the cheek. Aisha's face was covered red in jealousy and stormed away.

"Aisha wait!" Raven said as he followed her.

"Sis! I thought we agreed: No Kissing," Elsword said. Elesis winked at Elsword and walked away. Eve shook her head and followed Elesis.

"Huh, battle time," Add said. "This better be interesting."

The group had been walking ever since they left the town. They passed through the first outpost and entered a large corridor which seemed to go down endlessly.

"Uhh.. should we go down there?" Aisha asked.

"Affirmative. Demon activity sensed downwards," Eve answered.

"Let's go then!" Elesis said as she jumped downwards.

"Wait for us!" Raven yelled.

As they safely landed on the ground, the noise echoed throughout the corridor. Demons and a lantern light appeared from the shadows and completely surrounded them.

"Any plans?" Aisha asked. Elesis smiled and charged towards the demons.

"Elesis wait! Don't just charge in," Raven yelled as he rushed to Elesis' side.

"She's definitely Elsword's sister." Eve and Add said in unison as they both placed their hand over their head.

Elesis raised her sword and slashed right in front of her. The demons were knocked backwards and Elesis applied flame energy to her sword. She stabbed then pulled them sideways which inflicted burn and heat to the demons. She channeled her energy and raised her hand upwards. Magical circles surrounded her and started burning up. "Burst Rising!" She yelled as flaming swords pierced through the ground and hit the demons, causing them to fly upwards. Raven took this is an opportunity and raised his sword upwards while it's engulfed in flames. "Ignition Crow- Incineration!" He shot out a flaming crow and flew onwards and hit the demons in the air. Some of the demons incinerated while the others just regained their balance. Eve charged in and swung her two hands forwards. Moby and Remy hit the demons, following Eve's movements, then Ophelia appeared above and shocked the demons around her. The demons were left stunned and Aisha teleported above them. She stomped downwards and hit the demons then jumped back upwards. "Guillotine Press!" She yelled as she stomped downwards with spatial energy imbued on her feet and created a schockwave. The demons were sent backwards and faded to the shadows.

"Alright! Let's keep going," Elesis said then ran forwards. "Stop being reckless Elesis!" Raven yelled as he ran behind her.

"Ehh? So Elesis is a flame user like that Raven guy huh," Add muttered as he watched the battle progress on the holographic screen. He stared at the screen and watched the gang fight the monsters. "It seems Eve doesn't need to call out her scrap metal minions now to fight for her. This is new," he said as he typed that in his research paper. "Also, it seems Aisha and Raven managed to become fucking stronger now. Aisha keeps firing those damned annoying star looking fucking balls while Raven keeps slashing with fire and throwing grenades at Demons."

"Over there!" Aisha pointed to the gate entrance.

"Let's get out of here! I'm getting tired of these golems. Why are they not burning up?!" Elesis yelled as they entered the entrance and teleported away.

"Wait. This is where we entered!" Aisha yelled.

"Entrance detected. It seems to be created by a person. Found upwards." Eve reported. Eve flew upwards with the help of her drones.

"Eve wait!" Aisha yelled. She placed her staff between time and space grabbed the hands of both Raven and Elesis then teleported away.

"Path this way," Eve said. Aisha, Elesis and Raven landed on the ground safely and Aisha summoned her staff.

"… That's going to take fucking forever for me to fuckin decode. Why can't magic be so fucking El damn simple?" Add complained as he placed his hand on the side of his head. "I'll get some water." He stood up and walked towards the nearest river.

The group walked through the corridor, fighting more demons on the way. "A clearing!" Aisha yelled. They ran towards the clearing and a giant golem fell from the sky. "Welcome mortals! My name is Teach the Tyrant and I guard this spiral corridor. Prepare for yo-" Elesis blinked in front of Teach. "Sorry, we're not interested in dying," She set his sword on fire and slashed forwards. "Blazing Dance!" She yelled as she slashed backwards. She slashed forwards again then backwards before erupting an explosion in front of her. Teach bellowed and fell backwards. Raven, Eve and Aisha were impressed and stared at Elesis in awe.

"Alright, what did I miss?" Add muttered as he sat back down his chair.

Eve was the first to react. "El Crystal Spectrum: Amplify!" Eve glowed in power. Eve drawn power from the El Energy within her and created a large force field. "Giga Stream!" She thrust both of her hands out and fired a beam, amplified into a larger stream twice its size. Teach flew backwards from the impact and hit the wall.

"What. Was that?" Add said, his eyes wide in shock. He instantly took note of what happened and glued his eyes on the screen.

Raven was the next to react and rushed forwards Teach. "Giga Prominence!" He yelled as he slammed his fist on the ground, causing several flame geysers to erupt. Teach bellowed in pain and stumbled forwards. "This is the end!" Aisha yelled as she generated a dimensional swirl at the tip of her staff and rushed forward. A vortex on the tip of her staff created a magical drill that continuously hit Teach and broke him into pieces. "We did it!" Elesis yelled as she tackled Aisha for a hug. "We should get back and tell the group where to go. Now that we officially conquered this place," Raven said. "Agreed." The group ran back to the entrance and collapsed on the floor as they finally made it back to Feita.

"Well. That was bloody anti-climatic. They just, I dunno, killed the fucking boss in just a few seconds. At least make it entertaining to watch you guys! For El Lady's fucking sake. Well like I am to talk idiot! I just kill bosses so easily, it ain't my fault they aren't in my level," Add said. "Anyways, Eve just used a new skill. Time to do some research again. El Crystal Spectrum huh?" He once again glued his eyes to the screen and ignored everything around him.

"Arh. Those two idiots. I have to do everything don't I? Come, idiotic heroes and let the darkness consume you."


	19. Demon Invasion Arc: Chapel

**Longest chapter yet! Here you go guys and enjoy this chapter. Also: 1893 views! Thank you so much for reading. Now without further adieu have fun :D**

* * *

"That was insane!" Aisha yelled as she twirled around.

"Yeah, you should've seen Eve! She fired a huge laser out of nowhere. That was awesome Eve!" Elesis said.

"It was nothing. It was just a simple battle move." Eve replied

"Simple battle move? Don't tell me you have something way stronger than that." Raven said. Elsword stood up and looked around the area.

The town Feita, the place where they are currently staying at, was covered in black fog. The demon invasion was growing stronger. Tents were placed everywhere but organized and a hill overlooking the town is where Lento and Allegro are staying at. Rena looked down at the dark grass.

"I could see why you're worried, Elsword. It's worrying me too. Just how powerful these Demons can be, tainting the landscape and the power of El so easily?" Rena pondered. The gang nodded in agreement. Whoever this demons are, there must be someone powerful leading them; someone powerful enough, to taint the land protected by El.

While the gang was busy thinking about their enemy, Add on the other hand was busy doing his research. "According to Nasod Database, the ability Eve used is with the help of the power of El. Giga Stream, a large laser beam powered up from the infused El which Eve is able to control inside her and with the power of El Crystal Spectrum, a mode modifier, the damage is doubled. El Crystal Spectrum, a mode modifier that changes the battle modes of Eve causing triple release, honing release, power release and fusion mode," Add said rapidly and caught his breath right after. Add smiled wickedly at his research results. "This is fuckin interesting Eve. You are very fucking interesting." He shut down his PC and looked upwards. His tent was in the middle of the roofed forest with no light coming through. He could tell where the town is by looking at the sky. Above him, the sky was cut in two; A dark side and a bright side. The dark side leads to Feita while the bright side leads to Altera and Bethma. "Might as well see the fucking battle in eye contact," he said as he walked towards Feita. When he reached the town, he found himself listening to the conversation between the El Gang and Lento.

"So you're saying, a few of your soldiers died in a building underneath the Corridor and the survivors are either hallucinating or insane and you want us to go in there and find out the cause," Elsword summarized.

"Well yes," Lento said. Suddenly, the grass around them burnt to a crisp. They all looked at the source of the fire and saw Pyro Energy circling Elesis. Elesis glared at Lento.

"Are you trying to get my brother killed or insane?" Elesis said in a cold tone as she summoned her Claymore on her right hand. Add, who was hiding behind a tent, saw the tension between The El Gang and Lento. "This is going to end well," he said as he grinned grimly.

"Look, Elesis think about it. Your brother over here is stronger than before. He beat a Golem already with the help of his friends. He'll be fine," Lento said.

"No is a no," Elesis said as she glared at Lento some more. Lento sighed and shrugged his left shoulder. He placed his left hand on his blade handle and his right hand on the sheath. Elesis saw this and placed her left hand on her Claymore's handle. As she was about to attack, Rena intercepted both of them with a volley of arrows.

"Stop! Don't fight here. Elesis, I can protect Elsword. I can harness the Energy of El, even from far away. There's a high chance I can prevent him from going crazy. I am sure of it," Rena said. Elesis stared at Rena and took her words to consideration. Elesis sighed as her sword burst into flames.

"I trust you for this Rena. Please, protect my brother at all costs. I won't like getting separated from him again," Elesis said. She placed both of her arms over Elsword and pulled him in for a hug. Elsword was speechless. He wanted to say something but it would hurt her.

"Don't worry sis. I'll come back alive," Elsword said. He heard her sister sobbing and hugged her back.

"You better okay. You better," Elesis said in-between her sobs. Elesis released Elsword and wiped her tears with her right hand. Aisha was feeling jealous about the relationship between the siblings but she couldn't help feel sorry for Elesis.

"Don't worry, Elesis. We'll protect Elsword. Me, Raven and Rena," Aisha assured. Add shook his head.

"What the fucking hell is this, a fucking dramatic romantic cliché moment? Just how lame these guys can fucking be!" Add said as he slammed his face with his right hand. He removed his hand off from his face and placed it on his right pocket and continued eavesdropping. For a moment he heard nothing but silence. "Huh?" He said as he tilted his head sideways and looked at the Gang. Apparently, they were already leaving while Elesis and Eve waved at them. "Oh fuck," he said as he ran back to the forest and followed the gang from the shadows.

"Now Eve, how about we get to know more about each other?" Elesis said as she placed her hands over Eve.

"Please let go of me." Eve said.

"Oh that ain't fun. Don't worry, right after this experience you'll get to know me more," Elesis said as she led Eve towards the river near the town with a smile on her face.

Elsword and the gang continued walking in silence until they reached the corridor. The place was collapsing, and the walls and floor are ominously dark purple.

"So, where do we go from here?" Elsword asked.

"I'd like to ask the same thing," Rena said.

"Oh we have to go up there. I can only teleport two people at a time," Aisha said. She pointed upwards at the hole in the wall. It was insanely dark as the fog covered the place.

"Don't worry about me then. This will be easy," Rena said as she ran forwards. Dust trails followed Rena as she ran towards the hole. Aisha grabbed Elsword and Raven and teleported inside the hole. They looked down and saw Rena coming towards them, jumping over the rocks in the floor.

Rena jumped to the right wall, near where the hole was located, and collected enough momentum to launch her upwards. She raised her right hand and wind El Energy gathered to create an arrow. She stabbed the wall and hanged on the arrow with both hands. She placed her feet forwards and begun creating momentum by swinging back and forth. As she swung forwards, she let go of the arrow and did an aerial flip towards the wall. She landed gracefully and dusted off her clothes with her right hand. Add was impressed at Rena and clapped silently. He jumped and two of his dynamos placed themselves underneath his feet. The others supported his weight via electricity while the two on his feet started generating electrical energy to keep him afloat on the air. He motioned his legs to go forward and he moved forwards. He followed the gang in silence.

They continued walking through the corridor and the clearing until they reached two large double doors with light illuminating from behind.

"This must be the place," Rena remarked. Elsword opened the doors with Raven and the gang went inside. The place was crumbing and the floor is decorated by light colored bricks. The walls are dark colored and there is one large door right in front of them. As they went inside, Dark Energy instantly covered them.

"What's going on?! Is this… No!" Aisha yelled. She collapsed to her knees and placed her hands over her ears. Tears fell from her face. "No, Elsword no! Don't die," she yelled.

"W-what's going on, Aisha?!" Rena yelled. Raven collapsed on the ground, his arm which hit the ground created a loud noise which caused Rena to turn to his direction.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry," Raven cried. He placed his right hand over his eyes. "I never got to protect you. I'm sorry… Everyone… I'm sorry… Seris." Elsword swung his sword on the spot and started yelling. "No! I'm not weak, I swear. You're just too many!"

"Elsword! Watch where you are swinging that sword; you're just swinging in the air!" Rena yelled. Elsword never seemed to hear her. She yelled at Aisha and Raven to snap out of it but they never seemed to listen nor hear her. She tried applying El energy on them but it didn't seem to do the trick.

Add, on the other hand, was not safe from the Dark Energy as well. His dark past crowded his mind; His memories of his parents experimenting on him, trying to escape slavery, seeing his whole family get killed in front of him and falling down in the cursed library. "No… Stop… I am not going to fucking yield to you!" Add yelled and smiled wickedly as electricity sparked away from his body. The Dark Energy around him disappeared as he watched Rena falling to despair.

"That's it, Elf. Fall into despair. You will lose your cherished friends, people you considered to be your family," the echo said. The voice was raspy and cold.

Rena fell down on her knees and started crying. "No! I'll do anything just don't take my friends… my Family away from me!" She yelled as she continued crying loud in pain and defeat. Add stared at her in silence as his smile gently faded away from his face. He remembered the memory of seeing his parent's death before his very own eyes.

"No! Stop, don't kill them. I'll do anything you want just stop!" were the words Add yelled during those time. He was also powerless, helpless, in that situation. His heart started to ache. It felt like something was grasping his heart with ropes and squishing it until it bursts. A big lump was stuck on his throat. His eyes started to water and suddenly, he started having trouble to breathe. He touched the side of his face with his right hand and felt water coming down from his cheeks.

_Am I… crying? Why am I crying. I shouldn't be crying right now. What's this I feel? Regret? Envy? Yearning? _Add thought. After all the years he had been trapped at the library, he believed he went insane. He believed he changed but he never did. _Just this once._ Add raised his right hand behind him and a white flash appeared. A drone with the shape of a pyramid as its body and rotating spikes above it materialized. Inside those rotating spikes is a collected electrical energy which continuously collects electrical energy around him. He placed his right hand in front of him and said, "Starfall." The drone instantly pierced itself on the ground then the spikes stopped rotating and retracted instead. An electrical orb of energy formed above the spikes and electrical energy rotated around it. The orb continuously fired lasers in the air accompanied by electricity. The lasers doubled its size and became a Laser Mortar. He pointed at the sides of Rena and Laser Mortars fell down from it. The dark energy that surrounded Rena disappeared upon impact and Rena looked around in surprise.

"What?!" The voice echoed.

"Rena, you better fucking listen to what I'm going to say! The Dark Energy disappears once a strong damn energy shockwave or wave hits them. Use that to your bloody advantage with the power of fucking El!" Add yelled. Rena looked around trying to find the source of the voice since it echoed throughout the chamber. However she seemed to get the memo and nodded.

"Alright, I'll trust you to this, whoever you are. Thanks!" She yelled in reply. She jumped upwards and channeled a magical arrow while pointing to the ground. She placed the arrow to her bow and stretched the string to its limits. "Humming Wind!" She yelled. A strong Wind El Energy force covered the arrow before Rena fired it. The arrow hit the ground and the Wind El energy kicked up around her. The energy collapsed and released a powerful wind explosion with the force equal of a tornado which blew away the Dark Energy around them. Raven, Elsword and Aisha got back to their senses and raised their weapons.

"Let's do this everyone! I had enough of this guy's tricks," Elsword yelled. They charged towards the door and smacked it down. As they entered, a long corridor with another door at the end appeared. Cracks were present on the ceiling and it retained the same color scheme of the first room.

Elsword rushed in and faced the demons. He placed both of his hands to the handle and staggered the first demon right in front of him with a heavy sideward swing. "Spiral Blast!" He spun around and dragged the sword along the ground. The ground cracked and released trails of dust and tiles along the blade's path. He swung his sword upwards in a vertical swing and a large giant wave of sparks was released and blew the enemies backward.

Raven charged in and placed his Nasod Arm over his sword. He engulfed his sword on fire with his hand and jumped upwards. "Bursting Blade!" He swung vertically thrice as he did an aerial flip the same number of times as he swung his sword.

Rena placed his right foot behind her and her left foot in front of her. He positioned her bow in front of her and summoned a flaming arrow. She placed her arrow on her bow and stretched the string to its limits again. "Phoenix Strike!" She released the arrow and the flames immediately formed into a living fiery phoenix which struck every demon on its path and blasted open the door.

The demons disappeared to the darkness and Aisha charged in. The next room was huge and had a huge gaping hole in the ceiling which provided light to the area. The gang had a better view of the building underneath the corridor; the place was none other than a Chapel. The room had a same color scheme but pieces of the roof fell onto the ground. There were golems present in the place as well as the demon warriors which looked like humanoid dinosaur dogs. Aisha had flown and teleported around the room and attracted the monster's attention. As she had gathered them in one place she stomped downwards with both of her feet stunning the demons. It created a crack on the tiled floor but Aisha wasn't done yet. "Guillotine Press!" She jumped upwards again and was covered by white magical energy. She stomped downwards again, her feet being imbued by spatial energy which caused the ground to crack and leave a hole. Tiles and dust flew around her along with some of the spatial energy which was released upon impact.

They continued fighting while Add continued watching until they reached a room. The room had an altar and it was fairly ominously large. It was covered by banners and dark violet bricks. In the middle of the room a magical circle was engraved.

"Fools. You wish to meet your death the most brutal way huh? Then I'll gladly give it to you."

A hand appeared from the magic circle and Add's heart skipped a beat. His mouth opened but no noise came out. He grasped his right hand over his the left side of his clothes where his heart is located. Another hand came out of the circle which caused Add to jump backwards. "No no no no. Ghosts are just a myth. Ghosts are just a myth. Ghosts are-" His words were cut off as a ghost emerged from the circle. "Oh my fucking damn El Lady's sake!" He shouted in fear. His legs and hands are trembling. His heart was beating faster and his eyes wide in terror. Rena shot a magical arrow through the apparition but the arrow simply flew through him.

"Fools. You can't beat me at this state. I am merely immortal. It's a sad thing you missed the door to your left before entering this room."

Add took that as an opportunity to leave the place and flew outside. Aisha tried to run away as well but the door closed before she could even leave.

"You can't leave. Come mortals, feel despair."

Add flew as fast as he can and reached the large room with the gaping hole on top. "Oh my.. Oh my.. fucking hell. Door to the left which means door to the right."

He smashed the door open with his hand and necromancers were present in the area. Right in front of him was a necromancer with a different attire and staff. "You must be the leader. I don't have time for this, let's just end it." He smacked the floor with his right foot and cracked the ground. A strong electrical wave hit him and charged his Nasod Armor and Dynamos. The necromancers simultaneously fired ghostly souls at him. "Oh fucking hell no, no just no!" He shouted in fear. He flew upwards and levitated in the air. He waited until the souls disappear before landing on the ground. His legs were shaking but he had to focus. He smashed the ground twice and two electrical waves hit him and charged him up. His dynamos and left eye started glowing. He cackled wickedly and stared at the necromancers in the area. "It's fucking over assholes!" He yelled.

He leaned backwards and raised his right hand. Each of his dynamos rotated around him creating a circle. "Dooms Day!" His dynamos then started generating Electricity and generated large electrical pillars which rapidly rotated around him. The pillars were connected with big waves of strong electrical energy which caught the necromancers along the area. Add jumped upwards then crossed his arms and curled his legs. His Nasod Armor generated an electrical black hole which dragged all the necromancers in the room towards him and get continuously hit by the pillars and electricity. His dynamos also created electrical beams downward followed by a punch to the pillars which created an electrical tornado. The room was being torn apart; the tiles and walls were breaking down because of the tremendous energy Add is releasing in one room. His Nasod Armor glowed white and he slammed his right fist downwards. As his fist hit the ground a huge tremendous electrical beam of energy hit the ground and his Nasod Armor released a large powerful electrical discharge which caused the Dynamos to stop generating electricity and destroy everything in the room. All the necromancers faded to black as Add cackled maniacally inside the crumbling room.

The El Gang had been trying to defeat the ghost but they were only able to miss him several times.

"You can't defeat me! You misse-" The ghost, who revealed himself to be Amethyst as the fight went on, flickered and his ghastly formed changed to a physical form. "No! That's not possible,"

Rena stared at the ghost and found the situation as an opportunity. "Everyone hit it with all you got now!" She summoned a concentrated magical energy spark arrow and stretched her bow to the limits.

Elsword nodded and spun around with his sword. He generated enough momentum and flames and continuously attacked Amethyst in a whirlwind manner.

Amethyst yelled in pain while Rena shot her arrow to the ground. "Crazy Shot!" Her arrow generated a magical spark which continuously damaged Amethyst.

Raven charged in and raised his Nasod Arm. He overheated his arm and plowed it to the ground. "Giga Prominence!" He fired a flame blast to the ground which activated the flame geysers below him to erupt. The ground cracked as the flames appeared.

Aisha touched the end of her staff with her left hand. A dimensional swirl appeared on top. She rushed forward rapidly which created a vortex. The vortex generated a magical drill in which she continuously used it to deal damage to Amethyst.

Amethyst stumbled backwards. "Wait!" Too late; the gang attacked in unison which disintegrated Amethyst to dust. The gang collapsed to the ground as the dark energy which covered the whole Chapel disappeared which revealed a beautiful chapel with colorful windows and tiling.

"What happened there? Why did it suddenly turn into a physical form?" Aisha pondered.

Rena smiled. "I know why."

"What is it then Rena?" Elsword asked. Rena placed her right finger over her lips. "That's a secret~" Elsword and Aisha kept bothering her about the reason why while Raven seemed to understand. She looked at the altar. _Whoever that person was who helped me back there, I'm sure that person also helped us beat Amethyst. Thank you, whoever you are. Thank you, for saving my family._


	20. Demon Invasion Arc: Confrontation

**Heya guys and we just reached 2000+ views! Now without further adieu enjoy~**

* * *

"What the hell is fucking wrong with me?" Add sat up from his chair and stared at the black screened monitor. It had been a few days ever since the El Gang defeated Berthe and traveled to Velder. He had followed the gang until he found a place to stay in Velder and built his own Nasod Research Lab. His lab was decorated by monitor screens and dim lighting. Nasod pieces were also scattered in his room as he had tried to recreate several Nasods but failed at every attempt. He'd slammed his right palm at the keyboard and the monitor flashed. Videos, documents and files scattered all over the monitor and on the main screen a picture of Eve along with the El Gang flashed to light. Add had closed his eyes and remembered what happened in the chapel.

_"No! I'll do anything just don't take my friends… my Family away from me!" _Add snarled and turned around. He had raised his right hand and balled it to a fist then punched the wooden punching bag behind him with a picture of Elsword. The wooden punching bag cracked then broke down to pieces.

"Stop. Stop. Stop!" He shrieked as he placed his hands over his ears. The memory in his head vanished and Add once again opened his eyes. He gently placed his hands off his ears and grasped his arms. Ever since that event, Add stopped meddling with the affairs of the El Gang and placed his sole interest on Eve alone. The results caused Add to stop watching and following the El Gang every time they entered a dungeon or fight and just do more research on Eve despite the information being repeated. However, every time he sees Eve along with the gang, he couldn't help but tear up. He couldn't understand why he was crying.

As he placed his right hand over his face, an alarm went off which scared the wits out of him. "What?! What's going on. Computer, identify the source!" His computer flashed a video on the screen, Eve along with the gang entered his lab. Add giggled then cackled. "They're finally here! Fucking El sake finally!"

"These sure look like Nasod Equipment," Elsword muttered. He poked a machine with his sword on his right hand and the machine sparked.

"Elsword, what did you do? Get down!" Aisha yelled. The gang hid behind a huge dump of Nasod Scrap Metal while Eve summoned Oberon, who instantly formed a shield in front of her. The machine kept sparking until the fuse extinguished. The El gang sighed in relief as Elsword came closer to the machine.

"That was a close o-" The machine exploded on Elsword's face that knocked him backwards. "Ow! This 'Add' guy can make explosions alright," he complained. Add snarled from the monitor screen.

"That fucking asshole better stop touching my god damn Nasod shit. Vanessa, that traitor!" he slammed the side of his screen with his right hand which nearly broke the entire screen.

"Hey, I hear a voice from that room," Rena said as she pointed towards the door. "_And the voice sounds familiar."_ She thought to herself.

"You guys stay here, this is my issue and I will step on everyone who gets into my way," Eve commanded. The El Gang nodded as Eve entered the room.

"Well well, welcome to my world, Eve." Add said as he gave Eve a sharp grim smile. Eve flinched at the sight and appeared speechless. Add was wearing his cat hoodie and his hands on his pockets. She tried to talk but her circuits and senses told her not to. Add revealed his face and walked towards Eve. He placed his right hand on Eve's chin and raised it, causing Eve's face to face Add. Add stared at the Core on Eve's head and with his left eye, saw all the codes inside it. He snickered in delight and Eve sensed danger from Add. She summoned Oberon which caused Add to fly backwards and leave a scratch on his face. He landed on the floor and looked around the area. Once Eve summoned Oberon, Oberon released a shockwave which destroyed the computers all around the room. This irritated Add and caused his left eye to flicker. He wiped the blood pouring down from his cheek with his right hand and stared at it. Add's left eye flickered again. "You fucking asshole."

His mouth carved into his Chelsea Grin, a grin he never got to wore in the past few days, as his dynamos formed a mini triangle in front of him. Oberon ran towards Add in an attempt to subdue his attack. In between the dynamos, an electrical triangular shield was formed and Add gave a loud shriek as he punched down with his right hand. Electrical waves plowed the ground, causing the tiles and the floor to break with the pieces scattering everywhere. As the electrical wave hit Oberon, a loud explosion happened which covered the room in dust.

"What was that?!" Elesis yelled. Raven had ran towards the door and kicked it open. Eve stared at Add in disbelief as Add placed his left foot on Oberon's head while his dynamos floated around him, forming an arc.

"Eve, get back!" Elsword yelled as he slashed towards Add. "Oberon!" Eve called out. Oberon vanished into white light and Add lost his balance, causing him to stumble forward. Elsword raised his sword with his right hand and placed his left hand on the side of the blade. "Sonic Blade!" He yelled as he swung his sword in a whirlwind manner that unleashed a red circular shockwave.

"Argh!" Add yelped in pain as he took a step backwards. Raven raised his Nasod Arm and swung his sword sideward. His arm flamed up as he curled his fingers towards the center of his hand. "Revolver Cannon!" 4 fiery piercing bullets fired out of his hand and directed towards Add. Add had taken all 4 hits directly which threw him backwards. Add regained his balance in mid-air and landed on the ground on a crouching position. The ground around him cracked in force and electricity shot out from every angle. Add raised his head to face Elsword and Raven.

"The time has finally fucking come huh? Then so have I!" He flicked his finger as he said "Phase Shift," and he disappeared into thin air.

"Up there!" Rena pointed at the ceiling. "Got it!" Elesis yelled. She grabbed her Claymore with both hands and leaped towards the direction Rena pointed at. She did a 360 flip in the air and right before she slammed her Claymore to the ground, Add cackled. "Panzer Buster!" He yelled as his dynamos flew behind him and formed layers of electrical circles in front of him. The circles rapidly rotated clockwise and turned to a triangle while rotating. A big purplish red laser blasted from the middle of the triangle which caught Elesis by surprise. The triangles disappeared as Add flew downwards toward Eve. He had grabbed Eve by the hair and flew for the exit.

"Oh no you won't!" Aisha yelled. She teleported right above Add and slammed downwards. Add slammed to the ground, losing his grip on Eve which gave Eve ample time to escape. "Guillotine Press!" She yelled as she jumped back upwards. Spatial energy appeared and imbued themselves on Aisha's feet which caused her to glow white as if like an asteroid falling from the sky when she stomped downwards. Add yelled in pain as he spat out blood. His left eye had flickered again as he stood back up on his feet and flew backwards.

"Looks like I have to be fucking serious!" Add placed his right hand backwards and a small light flickered. Electrical energy surrounded Add and a drone appeared from the light. The drone was a small circle with 3 fang-like fins equally placed on its sides. Right in front of the drone was a small electrical circle with 3 electrical fangs protruding from it. He ran towards Aisha and his dynamos formed a large triangle right in front of him. His dynamos generated an electrical force field which creates electrical blasts every time Add hits it. He swung twice which blasted two electrical blasts.

"Kyaa!" Aisha yelled in pain. He cackled. "That's it, scream some more!" He flew forwards and his dynamos hit Aisha in extreme speed and agility. He heard Raven, Elesis and Elsword rushing behind him.

"Won't happen today assholes!" He blinked behind Aisha, leaving a bright light of energy on where he last stood. All his dynamos formed a circle in front of him and generated yet another force field. He kicked towards the force field, creating another blast of electricity, which hit Aisha and caused her to stumble forwards Elsword. Elsword slammed right into Aisha as he tried to regain both of their balance. Add laughed at the sight of the two.

"Utterly fucking pathetic you fucking two!" He commanded the drone he summoned earlier to clone itself in place. He turned around and fired a miniature cube bit. A triangular electrical wave of energy surrounded Add as the dynamo cloned itself. The clone continuously shot cube bits at the 4, causing them to stagger. Rena raised her right leg and stomped on the ground with her right foot backwards, entering her siege mode. She raised her bow on Add but she hesitated to shoot for a few seconds. She shook her head. "_There's no way this man could be the same person who saved us back there._"

"Rapid Shot!" She yelled as she fired arrows rapidly at Add. Add stumbled backwards every time he got hit by the arrows. His drone clone vanished and Raven saw this as an opportunity. With his right hand, he raised his sword in front of his Nasod Arm and engulfed it into flames.

"Bursting Blade!" He yelled as he jumped into the air. He did three aerial flips as he swung his sword, hitting Add and launching him into the air. The last strike caused Add to fly backwards. He looked downwards and saw Elesis charging towards him.

"Blazing!" She yelled as she slashed forwards. Her Claymore engulfed in flames and hit Add causing him to stagger and land on the ground with both feet. Elesis turned around and slashed again and repeated 3 more times. "Dance!" She yelled as she turned around from her last strike and released a flame explosion. Add opened his mouth and coughed blood. Elsword placed his right foot backwards to gain momentum and launched himself forwards with the gathered force. He swung his sword with both hands several times 360 degrees and ended it with a heavy smash, flinging Add into the air. Aisha dashed and jumped to the air and shot out a magical orb. The magical orb had continuously hit Add and slammed him to the ground.

"Yowzah! Had enough yet, Add?" Elesis taunted. To the gang's surprise, Add still stood up to his feet, despite taking a heavy beating from the combination of the strength between the gang. Add spat out blood from his mouth and smiled at them.

"I haven't even started yet, assholes." He cackled as he charged towards them again. "_This is it. This is who I am. This is what I really am!" _He thought. He rushed forward the gang as his dynamos hit them.

"The speed of his robots became faster than before!"Eve yelled. Add glanced at Eve and gave her a malicious smile as he turned his attention back to the gang. He flashed in light and the gang turned around, expecting him to blink behind them. To their surprise, Add never blinked and instead blinked backwards. His dynamos appeared behind him as another electrical circle appeared in front of him. He raised his right hand and fired electrical bullets at the gang. The gang was caught by surprise and caused them to stagger. Add's dynamos landed on the ground and he kicked twice. Two electrical bullets blasted at the gang which sent them flying. His dynamos circled around his right hand as he raised it upwards. Add then sent out a wave of electricity with his right hand and dragged them towards him. His dynamos encircled around him and created a concentrated electrical energy on his Nasod Armor. "EMP Shock!" He crossed his arms and swung them on the sides as a large electromagnetic pulse unleashed from the collected energy. Everyone in the room was launched backwards. Aisha tried to cast a spell but something was wrong.

"Wh-What's happening?!" Aisha yelled. Add landed on the ground and the room shook. Add wasn't wearing his hoodie anymore but he was wearing something else. He was wearing a black suit underneath his white and black layered in gold coat. There was a crust covering some of the tuxedo and at the end of the sleeves of the coat, there were golden braces which had some fangs protruding from the base. He laughed maniacally as his left eye flickered again.

"Let the games begin," he cackled. He slammed his foot on the ground and an electrical wave hit him.

"Don't underestimate me, bastard!" Elesis leaped towards Add and slammed her sword downwards. Add flew backwards and stared at Elesis.

"Utterly pathetic," he mocked as he created a high frequency wave and hit Elesis with it. He fired 2 cube missiles downwards at Elesis, causing her to stumble backwards. Add raised his hand backwards and 3 drones appeared behind him and followed him everywhere he go. Raven slashed three times with his sword at Add and rolled past him. Add turned around but Raven grabs Add with his Nasod Arm. He raised his arm and fired a bullet at Add. Add stumbled backwards as the bullet hit him and gets punched by Raven, staggering him backwards. Raven placed his sword in front of his Nasod Arm and set it ablaze. He swung it downward, dealing high damage at Add. Raven then jumped backwards

Aisha ran towards Add and whacked him 4 times before teleporting at the side of Add. Aisha did a quick lunge with her staff and let out a magical blast, launching Add to the air. Rena jumped to the air and gave Add an aerial kick. She then shoots out a wind bomb which launched Add more into the air. Add regained his balance in mid-air but before he could make his move, Eve surprised him as she coated herself with an electrical field and spun toward him. Eve came back again and hit Add 2 more times before commanding her dynamos to spin around her. Add slammed to the ground, causing a larger hole in his research lab. He tried to stand up but fell to a crouching position.

Elsword rushed towards Add. Add smashed his fist to the ground and an electrical wave fell down on him. He smashed his fist again and another electrical wave fell into him but this time, his dynamos glowed. He snickered and dashed towards Elsword. His dynamos hit Elsword in light speed which made him flinch as Add released two electrical blasts from the force field his dynamos created. He stepped forward as his dynamos struck Elsword and the others created an electrical wave to fall from the sky. Add blinked upwards and created another electrical wave right before Elsword hit the ground and punched him downwards. He followed it with a barrage of punches, his attacks once gain reinforced by the Nasod Armor, creating the black energy, the black vortex with his dynamos supporting by releasing small discharges of electricity. Instead of punching Elsword backwards, he furiously punched him repeated while moving forwards. He blasted Elsword, causing him to launch to the air.

"Elsword! You." Elesis gave Add a hateful, murderous glare as she rushed towards him, along with Raven.

"Fools," he shrieked as he cackled maniacally. He jumped into the air and his dynamos created a small electrical energy circle beneath his feet. He kicked downwards heavily, creating an electrical blast which rapidly surged along the surface. The ground cracked even more and the room was on the verge of collapsing. The electrical blast hit all of the El Gang members, except Eve who managed to dodge the blast. "El Crystal Spectrum: Induction, Giga Stream!" She yelled as she placed her hands in front of her. Two electrical triangles formed in front of her, the second one was glowing green. She fired a laser which doubled at the first triangle which then turned into homing laser missiles as it hit the second one. The lasers followed Add and hit him several times, causing him to slam to the ground.

He never wanted to harm Eve but it looks like he has to this time. As he stood back up on his feet, the El Gang was trying to stand back up on their feet while Eve cured them as fast as she can. "Give it up! There's no fucking way in El you can defeat me," Add mocked as she wiped the blood of his mouth.

"We will never give up! We won't let you take Eve from us, from her family," Elsword yelled. Add and Eve flinched. Eve nodded her head and looked at Add straight in the eye.

"We may never defeat you but you can never defeat all of us neither! For we protect each other and care for each other, like a family," Rena yelled. Add was taken aback by the comments and placed his hands over his hears.

"Shut up, Shut up! You guys are not even blood related, what the fuck are you trying to fucking say here?!" He yelled as he shut his eyes. _"No. Stop!"_ He yelled aloud. Too late. Memories of his times with his family flickered on his mind.

"Now!" Elsword yelled as he grabbed his sword with his right hand. "Wait," Elesis said as she grabbed her little brother's arm. "Huh, Why sis? We have the advantage here!" Elsword yelled. Elesis shook her head.

"As much I hate saying this, we shouldn't."

"Wait, Elsword's right! We must defeat him now," Aisha agreed as she turned towards Elesis.

"Yes. We must destroy this imbecile before we regret it." Eve said.

"No everyone, look at him." Rena said as he pointed at Add. The gang looked at Add and saw him breaking down and falling to his knees, his hands still over his ears. His dynamos came close to him and gently rubbed against his body; the dynamos were trying to comfort him.

"I agree with Elesis. He lost his will to fight," Raven said as he lowered his sword. The gang watched Add as he started crying before they knew it.

"Woah woah woah, is he crying?" Aisha asked.

_Why am I crying? Stop it. Fucking stop it. I hate crying, I hate showing I'm weak, I hate showing I'm not perfect! So please stop. Why won't you fucking stop._ He remembered when his cousins came over to his place and played with him. He remembered how his parents, who he thought they hated him, tried to save them from the angry mob and died for him. He remembered, without realizing it, how everything he cared for and loved fell into pieces. Add gave out a shivering yell as he tried shoving all these thoughts to the back of his mind.

Rena shook her head. "I feel sorry for him. Something must have happened to him to make him like this."

"And to make his creations worry about him. Look." Eve said. All the Nasods Add managed to create, were walking towards him. The Nasod Healers kept taking turns to casting their healing ability on Add, while the other creations patted Add in the back. "I hate to admit this but now I too am feeling sorry for this pervert," Eve said.

The gang continued to watch Add's never ending crying and his creations in silence until Rena decided to come over to Add.

"Get away from me, Rena. I don't need you nor your family," Add snarled. Rena's eyes widened in shock; now she was certain that this voice was the same voice of the person who helped her back in the chapel. She smiled and crouched to face Add. Add looked at her, his eyes red from crying and full of pain.

"Don't worry, you're not alone now." Rena assured as she hugged Add. Add continued crying on Rena's arms and hugged her in return. "There, there," she said as she gently stroked Add's hair. The dynamos and the nasods around Add gently took a few steps back and watched Rena do her work. "Hey guys, I hope you don't mind but I'm going to have Add join the team." Rena called out.

"What?! He's dangerous, why?" Aisha complained.

"Yeah I agree with Aisha for once, we should not let him join in!" Elsword yelled.

"I say, we should approve of this idea." Raven said.

"Why's that Raven? You do realized he tried to slaughter us and take Eve away from us right?" Elesis said.

"Something tells me, Add and I here are the same. There must be a reason why he's obsessed with Eve, just like what Vanessa told us he is. I agree with Rena. Besides, the only way we can make him stop troubling us is by placing him near Eve. Correct?" Raven said.

"Yes. I motion we should let him join, despite how disgusting and perverted he is." Eve replied.

"It's approved then, Add you are joining us," Rena said.

"Unofficially, remember that. Aisha and I don't fully approve of this," Elsword said.

"Bastards… Thanks," Add said silently. "_All according to plan. However I have to fucking admit, the memories and the emotions are not according to the el damned plan and completely fucking unexpected."_ He thought as his mouth carved into a Chelsea grin.


	21. Demon Invasion Arc: Nephilim

**Sorry for the late post. Well anyways here's a new chapter~**

* * *

"Well, I have to admit Add, you are strong. You managed to stand up against the 6 of us, I'm impressed," Elesis said while patting her hand on his back. Add stared at her for a few seconds before looking back at Eve. They left the laboratory and currently on their way to the Southern Gate.

"You're not sociable aren't you," Rena said as she looked back and forth between Add and Eve. Eve kept looking behind her back to see Add looking at her as well.

"Will you stop looking at me you perverted imbecile. Be glad you had my permission to stay with us. Otherwise we would've destroyed you on the spot," Eve said.

"Heeeh?" Add taunted as he stopped walking. "Last I checked, I was winning the battle unless you want a rematch now." He raised his right hand on chest level and his Dynamos glowed bright.

"I knew you weren't trustworthy!" Elsword yelled as he launched himself forwards while swinging his sword, rotating in 360 degrees. Add snickered as he raised his left hand and caught the blade.

"What?!" Elsword flinched.

"Hiyaaa!" Add shrieked as he threw Elsword away with his left hand. Add turned around to catch a glimpse of Aisha in the air. His mouth carved into a smile as he turned around and raised his right hand and placed his left foot backwards. His dynamos formed a circle in front of him and generated an electrical field. "Particle Accel!" He cackled as he pulled back his right hand. The circle fired a heavy blast of electrical energy that shocked Aisha and knocked her away.

"Aisha! You," Elsword ran towards Add as he spun around with his sword, creating a whirlwind around him. Add's smile carved into his menacing Chelsea Grin. "Pylon," He said as he placed an Electrical Orb on the air. He jumped right before Elsword hit him. "Pylon!" He yelled as he placed another one down. The orbs connected to each other by using waves of electricity. Elsword came in again and this time, he jumped into the air. Add forced himself downwards, creating a mini shockwave as he landed on both feet. "Pylon!" He placed another one down and the orb connected to the two other orbs. Elsword stopped spinning as he landed right into the Triangular Trap Add created.

"Screw Driver – Driller!" Aisha yelled. She generated a dimensional swirl on her staff which created a magical drill. Add turned around just in time to get hit by Aisha.

"Argh!" He yelled in pain as he was launched backwards towards Elsword. Elsword raised his sword with his right hand.

"Stop!" Rena yelled as she placed her right foot backwards. Wind El Energy kicked up that created a mini whirlwind around her. She summoned a wind arrow on her bow and pointed at Elsword. "Wind Blast!" She yelled as she released the arrow. The arrow pushed Elsword back, away from Add.

"He asked for it!" Elsword yelled.

"But I never agreed for a rematch," Eve said. She walked towards Elsword and slapped him. Elsword fell to the ground and placed his left hand on his swelling left cheek. Eve turned to Add and walked towards him.

"What's this? Are you going to give me a hug? A kiss maybe? Or-" Eve slapped Add before he could finish his sentence. "That one…" He said as he placed his left hand on his left cheek. He laughed and stared at Eve. "You're making me want you more." Eve narrowed her eyes and turned away.

"Let's go. The Southern Gate is up ahead," Eve said as she pointed towards the gate in the distance of the black fog covering the Kingdom.

The gang reached the gate and looked around the area.

"This looks like a safe place just like according to the Demon's plans," Elsword said.

"We can't be sure just yet. Eve can you find anyone or anything in the area?" Raven asked as she looked towards Eve. Eve stared at the gate. The Gate was large and decorated with red flags and torches. There was the Velder's Crest in the middle and arches decorated the side of the walls. A balcony was overhanging the gate, designed to be like a guard tower.

"I sense nothing," Eve noted.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Add said. The gang looked at him and saw his Chelsea Grin.

"What do you mean, Add? And stop grinning like that, it's freaking us out," Rena said.

"Simple," Add said as he raised both of his hands to chest level. Cube bombs generated in both hands and a ghastly clone of Dynamos appeared behind him. "They're hiding," he yelled. He threw his bombs on the sides of the gate and the surroundings collapsed as the ghastly clones disappeared.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Raven yelled.

"Come out, come out, I know you're in there!" Add shrieked. Like on cue, demons appeared from the sides of the gate. The demons were surprised but instantly rushed towards the gang. The demons surrounded the gang, along with the corrupted Elves.

"Well then," Add said as he clenched his right hand. His dynamos glowed momentarily and he swung his right hand sideward. His Nasod Armor gave an ominous glow. "Let's rock!" He shrieked.

Elsword, Raven and Elesis dashed towards the Demon's defenses and flanked them, blades slashing and arrows firing in the process. "Blazing" Elesis yelled as she blinked towards the assassins aligned together in the rubbles of the right side of the gate and slashed forwards. She engulfed her sword in flames and slashed four more times, moving from one place to another. "Dance!" She yelled as she raised her left hand and released an explosion.

Elsword slashed with his sword horizontally against the monsters. He took care of the left wing of the gate with Raven. He stabbed forwards before spinning around with his sword on his right hand. "Sonic Blade!" He yelled as he unleashed a circular shockwave and staggered the opponents around him. "Giga Prominence!" Raven yelled as he plowed his Nasod Arm on the ground. He fired flames right into the crust and unleashed flame geysers of fire, burning the demons surrounding him and Elsword.

"Guide Arrow!" Rena yelled as she fired 3 magical arrows which fired in certain directions. The arrows hit the demons continuously as Aisha keeps teleporting along their defenses and smacking them with her staff on the middle.

"Let's go Eve!" Add yelled as he flew upwards with the help of his Dynamos. 2 of his dynamos were placed underneath his feet while the others supported his weight. Eve flew alongside Add until they reached the top of the gate which has a tower in the middle. Eve activated her Spectrum Booster, coating herself with an electron field and spun forwards the demons. Add stared at her in awe. "Reality is totally different from the monitor screen!" He yelled in delight. Eve turned around and summoned Oberon. "Space Wrench!" She yelled as Oberon cross-slashed and created a horizontal crossed shockwave which continuously damaged the demons.

Add landed on the opposite side of Eve and raised his hand. "Panzer Buster!" He yelled as his dynamos created a circle in front of him and formed into a circle pointing towards the demons behind him. The circle then turned to a triangle and blasted a particle laser cannon which sent the demons into the air.

Eve dashed upwards and pulled her arms backwards. Her drones crossed and hit the demons before summoning out Ophelia to shoot a small burst of electricity at the demons in sight.

Add left a box behind him and the box shaped to a portal. He dashed towards the demons then raised his right arm. His dynamos hit the demons and he blinked behind them. His dynamos created a circle in front of him which generated a force field. He kicked at it and blasted the demons away with electricity.

The remaining members of the group appeared from the sides and obliterated the remaining demons while Add watched from a distance. They further ventured through the gates and entered the pathway in between the gate walls. Demons seemingly scattered the area.

"Everyone back off," Eve commanded. The El Search Party backed off Eve while Add levitated in mid-air. Eve crossed her arms and a magnetic field appeared in front of her. "Psychic Artillery!" She yelled as she pointed both of her arms forward and unleashed a laser which doubled in size as it hit the field. Add realized what she was doing and cackled. "Now this will be fun!" He yelled as he flew towards the middle of the pathway.

"Add what are you doing?! Get back here!" Rena shouted in fear. Add landed on the floor and smacked the ground three times. His dynamos and left eye glowed in power. He raised his right hand and his dynamos generated electrical pillars which continuously hit all the demons within range. The pillars came close to Add, and his Nasod Armor glowed white. He jumped upwards and generated a black vortex of electrical energy which released electrical discharges creating an electrical tornado.

"Idiot," Eve said. She flew upwards and her electric wings sprouted behind her back. "Energy Burst!" She raised her hands forwards, her left hand behind her right hand. Electricity covered her entire body and glowed white in power. "Dooms Day!" He yelled as he slammed downwards and fired an electrical beam. The demons launched upwards and Eve realized what Add tried to do. She fired a gigantic laser which dominated the demons above the whole gate. Add waited for the El Search Party to arrive on his spot.

"What took you too long?" Add asked innocently.

"What are you, crazy?! You would've gotten killed!" Rena yelled.

"However, if he didn't do what he did earlier, the whole bridge would've been destroyed. I hate to say this but you did the right thing Add," Eve said. Add nodded at her and looked towards the horizon. "We have more of these fucking bastards to go. Let's go!" He yelled as he flew forwards, motioning the gang to follow right behind him. They jumped over the cracks of the walls and destroyed the remaining demons in the area. They dodged the cannons and destroyed the demon defenders who tried to ambush them.

"Armaggedon Blade!" Elsword yelled as he pointed his sword forward. A magical aura covered the blade and created a larger version which Elsword used to hit the demons continuously.

"That's my brother!" Elesis yelled as she continued leaping and smashing from one area to another.

"Windmill!" Elsword yelled as he spun around and rushed towards the demons, successfully eliminating all demons in sight.

"They've become stronger huh," Add said as he watched while levitating in mid-air.

"Why won't you help?!" Aisha yelled at Add.

"I'll only help if I need to. That's all," he said as he gave Aisha a malicious smile.

They entered inside the tower which lead to another side of the gate. They fought the demons inside the area with Add telling them what to do.

"Elsword behind you, Aisha support Raven, Eve Spectrum Booster now!" Add yelled in full delight. They managed to get out of the tower and saw Chloe on the other side of the bridge.

"Chloe!" Rena yelled. Chloe raised her hands and started chanting.

"No… Don't!" Rena yelled. Too late, Chloe finished her chanting. She jumped out of the way and a large beast rose from the side of the gate.

"That's Nephilim!" Rena yelled. The demon had a huge red horn in front of its face while covered in what it looks like butterfly wings. The Nephilim had huge spikes running from the back of its body with fly-like wings sprouting at the sides. It slammed at the ground which sent the El Search Party in the air. Add realized what it was about to do and flew in front of the whole gang. He raised his hand and his dynamos generated a force field which blocked most of the laser Nephilim fired. Add was knocked backwards and slammed to the ground.

"Add!" Rena yelled as she ran towards Add. "Guys, get away from it! It's a Dark God, we won't stand a chance against it," Rena shouted. The gang took her words and ran away. However, the Nephilim was still chasing them.

"Are you alright?" Elesis said as she helped Add get onto his feet.

"Yeah, the laser of that thing packed a punch," He said as he placed his right hand on the left side of his chest. He removed his hand and it was covered in blood.

"We can't just fucking stand here, keep bloody moving! Don't worry about me, I'll do fucking fine," He said as he jumped to the air and flew away from Nephilim. Nephilim opened its mouth and a large purple holographic crystal fell from the air and stopped the gang from moving momentarily. Nephilim slammed its arm downwards and the gang flew backwards with the force of a boulder falling from the mountain top.

"Get on the opposite side of this wall now!" Aisha yelled as she blinked towards it.

"What wall!? I see none!" Elsword yelled.

"The retracting walls of the gates of Velder! That should hit him, if Chloe was to pull the lever. This way!" Raven yelled as he ran towards the wall. Most of the gang managed to get to the other side of the wall until they heard the wall was retracting. Add saw Eve still in the back and noticed the injury on her right leg. "Eve!" Add shrieked as he grabbed Eve and carried her princess style and flew to the other side of the wall. They barely made it and Add slowly placed her on the ground. The gang saw the injury and their eyes widened.

"Eve are you alright?" Elesis asked.

"This won't do much but," Add said as he summoned a piece of Nasod metal from his computer and placed it over Eve's injury. The gang and Eve were surprised at the genuine expression of worry on Add's face. Surprisingly, it fitted the missing piece of metal from her leg and the gang and Add sighed in relief.

"Can you walk faster now?" Add teased as he helped Eve up to her feet.

"Yes I can now. Thanks," Eve said. Add nodded then his expression turned to anger as he looked to the wall. The wall crashed down and Nephilim appeared again. However, Nephilim's head was spinning slowly.

"It's my fucking turn now you asshole!" Add dashed towards Nephilim, pure hatred present on his face.

"Hey, Add wait! You can't beat him on your own nor can we," Rena yelled.

"I don't fucking care! I won't let anything, anyone fucking hurt or destroy my fucking Eve before I can El Damn dismantle her," Add yelled. He raised his left hand and he monitor screens encircled him. "Apocalypse!" He yelled as a flurry of cubes had flown around rapidly towards Nephilim and came together forming a cube assistant. Add slammed the ground 3 times and he glowed in power. His cube assistant changed in form with 4 spikes coming out of its edge while the middle was levitating in random areas. A cube frame was in front of the levitating area and a small circular orb in the middle. The orb fired a laser which hit Nephilim, causing it to stagger and raise its head upwards. He kicked with his right foot upwards then downwards then kicked upwards again with his left foot, releasing electrical bullets everytime he kicks. He teleported upwards and punched downwards, which caused Nephilim's head to slam to the ground. He turned around and roundhouse kicked Nephilim, his attacks now reinforced with his Nasod Armor creating the black vortex shockwave while his dynamos create Electrical Discharges. He dashed forwards backwards while he punched Nephilim again and again. While he punched Nephilim, his Cube Assistant keeps changing forms; it turns into a cartwheel with a cannon which fired electric bombs at the target, to a flower looking like object which fired lasers at the target or to 4 spikes coming out of its edge with the middle as levitating cubes and a cube frame in front of the cubes which fired lasers from the middle.

The Nephilim regained its senses and head butted Add away. He regained his balance and saw that Nephilim was once again on its knees.

"Run!" Add yelled as he flew away from the Nephilim. "Raven, are they any other fucking retracting walls we can use?!"

"There's a lot and it's right ahead!" Raven yelled. Add nodded at Raven and kept flying forwards. Eve flew to his side.

"Thanks again pervert. I never thought that you'd be actually worried if something happened to me," Eve said. Add seemed to blush from the comment and shook his head.

"Of course, I need you for my research," Add said.

"Is there something else besides research?" Eve asked. Add looked at Eve bewildered at what she said. He never really thought of why he became obsessed with her to the point of standing up for her or saving her like what he did to Nephilim earlier.

"Let's talk about this later," Add said as he felt blood rose to his cheeks.

"There, up ahead!" Raven yelled. The team ran to the other side of the wall before it retracted.

"Why are you guys so scared of this fucking asshole? This must be like fucking nothing to you! You guys fought an entire army of damned demons, destroyed the mother fucking King Nasod and took back the fucking El. You guys became stronger than you can never possibly think to become! Now, are you gonna fucking help me destroy this asshole or not?!" Add yelled. Raven flinched and understood what Add was trying to say. _We can do this._

"Alright," Raven said as he clenched his Nasod Arm. He swung his sword sideways and looked at Add. "You have my word." Elsword sighed.

"Alright, I'll trust you this time," Elsword said as he swung his sword sideways with his right hand.

"If Elsword's coming, then I'm coming," Elesis said.

"I'm fighting too!" Aisha said. Rena nodded her head and the gang looked at Eve. Eve sighed and seemed to smile at Add.

"For the Nasod Kingdom," Eve said. Add's face carved into his usual Chelsea Grin and turned to the wall. Right on cue, the wall broke down and Nephilim showed himself.

"Let's end this!" Elsword yelled. Add landed on the ground and stood in front of the gang.

"Ready?" Add cackled.

"Ready!" The gang yelled in unison. Add crossed his arms while the gang spun around. The gang hit their weapons on the ground while Add pulled his arms backwards. All of them glowed in power.

Elsword charged up his energy to his left fist and channeled it to his sword. A large aura appeared around him which burnt the ground.

Rena placed her right foot backward and generated a mini whirlwind around her. Raven raised his right arm upwards and a murder of crows appeared in the sky.

Eve raised right hand in the sky and a light circle appeared and another Nasod assistant appeared as it slammed the ground.

Nephilim was staggered and slammed his head on the ground. Elesis engulfed her sword in flames and stabbed it to the ground.

"Fate Space!" Aisha yelled as she slowed down time and created a round field which caused Nephilim to stop moving. The round field looked like a galaxy on its own.

"Hraa!" Add cackled as he raised his right hand and his dynamos generated electrical pillars which continuously hit Nephilim within range. The pillars came close to Add, and his Nasod Armor glowed white. He jumped upwards and generated a black vortex of electrical energy which released electrical discharges creating an electrical tornado.

"Gigantic Slash!" Elsword yelled as he swung his sword wildly, his aura generated a better, gigantic version of his Armaggedon Blade.

"Shooter Destiny!" Rena yelled as she fired a barrage of homing shots at Nephilim. She jumps upwards and summons the spirit of her bow, causing it to enlarge.

"Hraa!" Raven yelled as he commanded the murder of crows to strike Nephilim. As the crows hit Nephilim and disappeared he slashed towards Nephilim.

Eve's Nasod Assistant slashed, mimicking Elsword's movements.

"Ancient Fire!" Elesis yelled as she unleashed a huge amount of flame energy which force and size is equal to a volcano erupting.

"Burning Burster!" Raven yelled as he released a tornado of flames, doubling the damage Elesis was creating.

Aisha swung her staff side wards and threadlike lasers hit Nephilim. She flew upwards and released lasers and beams coming out of nowhere within the field she created.

"Dooms Day!" He yelled as he slammed downwards and fired an electrical beam.

"Hah!" Rena yelled as she fired a large arrow which pierced Nephilim through its body.

Elsword slashed upwards along with Eve's Nasod Assistant creating a large shockwave.

Time went back to normal and Nephilim yelled in pain before disappearing to the darkness.

The gang rejoiced; they won the battle. Add looked at the demons on the side and saw they were running away. He flicked his right hand and a drone appeared right behind him.

"Follow them" He said as he pointed towards the retreating demon army.


	22. Demon Invasion Arc: Tidal Wave

**We just reached 2500 views! Thanks guys :D Now without further adieu enjoy~**

* * *

"I can't believe we did it!" Aisha yelled in pure delight as she looked over to the seas.

"Just fucking shut up, shut up, shut up!" Add yelled as he looked back at his monitor screen. They had been walking, tracking down Add's Dynamos in the hopes of finding the Demon Base. The gang took a ship along the docks of Velder and they were surprised to see the water turn bright blue all of the sudden as they travelled a few miles away from Velder.

"That's rude Add, apologize," Rena said.

"Why should I? She fuckin started it!" Add yelled as his left eye twitched in annoyance.

"Hey, pardon me for my loud mouth!" Aisha barked back.

"Shut it both of you," Eve commanded. Add instantly went silent and Aisha stared at him at disbelief.

"Really now! You follow Eve but not us?" Aisha shouted. Add had turned his head at Aisha and glared at her. Aisha had flinched and took a step back.

"Now now Add, don't get hasty. We are already in trouble here, we don't even know where you are leading us," Raven said.

"Huh now that you mention it," Add muttered as he stopped the ship from moving.

"What's wrong?" Elsword asked.

"The tracks stop here," Add said as he raised his right hand to the sky. Shadow objects appeared flying in the sky.

"Are those your dynamos?" Elesis said as she pointed up in the sky.

"Yeah, the destination is right in front us," Add grinned. He jumped on the air and his dynamos supported his weight and levitated in the air. "Oh wow… I never thought I'd see a city in the middle of a fucking sea. Hey guys look right in front of you," he said. The gang unwillingly followed Add's order and stared at the horizon.

"Oh my god," Aisha said as she covered her mouth. Right in front of them was a city, a kingdom, right in the middle of the sea partially submerged in the water. In the middle was a beautiful city, decorated in white, blue, green and gold.

"What happened on the surroundings?" Rena asked as she pointed at the ruins that surrounded the city.

"This might be only a theory but it seems that the demons somehow used the power of the Dark El to take over some parts of the city," Eve said.

"Heads up!" Add yelled. A boulder was flying in the sky, plummeting right towards them.

"Rail Stinger!" Rena yelled as she placed her right foot backward and aimed at the boulder. She generated an arrow and shot it towards the boulder, wind energy kicking up around it breaking the boulder to pieces.

"You fucking idiot!" Add yelled as he plummeted himself downwards on the ship. "Particle Prism!" He yelled as he raised his right hand in the air. His dynamos flew right in front of him and generated a holographic matter cage which contained the debris. "Hra!" He yelled as he swung his right hand to the right. He pulled his hand back and the matter disappeared to thin air. The rocks fell to the water, causing the ship to tremble.

"Ya!" Aisha yelled as she landed on the ground on her butt.

"What's going on?!" Elsword yelled.

"Enemy fire, that is what's going on!" Add yelled as another boulder was thrown at them. Raven placed his right foot backwards and placed his Nasod hand over his sword. "Bursting.." He said as he engulfed his sword in flames. "Blade!" He yelled as he jumped upwards and did three aerial flips, slicing the boulder into 3 pieces. Raven landed on the ship as the debris fell on the water causing the water to create a wave and move the ship backward.

"Ah!" Rena yelled as she grabbed to the railing on the side.

"These assholes want war? We'll give them war! Raven, get to the fucking control center and turn this damn ship sideways on the left now," Add yelled. Raven didn't respond and instead followed Add's command and ran straight to the control room.

"Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Elesis attend to the damn cannons! Eve keep an eye out on those bastard boulders and blow them to pieces," Add yelled.

"Who gave you the right to command me?" Eve said.

"Yeah, who gave you the right to order us around?" Aisha agreed.

"Just fucking do it!" Add yelled. Another boulder came plummeting towards the ship.

"El Crystal Spectrum: Spectrum, Particle Ray!" Eve yelled as she raised her left hand and pointed with her index finger as a red triangular field generated in front of her. She generated and fired a laser from the collected El Energy inside her which hit the field causing three more lasers to fire and hit the boulder. The debris hit the water causing the ship to shake.

Suddenly the ship had started moving and slowly turned sideways.

"Yeah go Raven!" Elesis yelled.

"Fire the cannons!" Add yelled as he pointed towards the direction of the boulders.

"How?!" Elsword yelled.

"Press the button at the back of the cannon!" Eve yelled as another boulder plummeted towards Eve.

"Eve! Panzer Buster," Add yelled as his dynamos formed a circle behind him and generated a circular electrical force field in front of him. He pulled his arms backwards, and the circle turned to a triangle and fired a particle laser cannon which blasted the boulder to pieces.

"Thank me later with a kiss or a hug or letting me de-"

"Shut up imbecile! The enemy ship is coming towards us," Eve yelled as she pointed at the distant horizon. Just as she said, another ship decorated in red and black appeared from the waters, tainting it with dark energy.

"Admit defeat mortals!" A high pitched demonic voice shouted from afar.

"Never! Fire the cannons now," Add yelled. The 3 pressed the button on the back and the cannons shot a particle laser which caused the enemy ship to tremble in the sea. The enemy ship sailed towards them and faced them head on. There was a demon that was standing in the railing. The demon took form of a girl with red hair and in a succubus dress with wings. Two horns protruding from her head and seemed to glow ominously.

"You've angered me now, demons go!" The demon yelled and Glitter demons and some Dark Elves leaped from the enemy ship and landed on Add's ship.

"Battle positions now!" Add yelled as he dodged a slash from the assassin and round house kicked it away from him, landing on an elf.

Elsword glowed blue and raised his sword with his right hand and placed his right foot backwards. "Unlimited Blade!" He yelled as he wildly slashed in front of him, sending demons overboard or knocking them backwards.

"Hra!" Raven yelled as he launched himself in the air and pointed his Nasod Arm downwards.

"Raven don't, you fucking idiot!" Add yelled.

"Harpoon Spear!" He yelled as he released a spear burst from his arm, and landed on the ground. The attack managed to blow the demons away but at the same time, cause the ship to have a gaping hole on the floor.

"Ah!" Aisha yelled as she tried to keep her footing on the now sinking ship.

"Give it up mortals and serve me, serve the dark El!" The demon yelled.

"El Crystal Spectrum: Induction," Eve said as electricity sparked from her. Add stared at Eve, he understood what Eve was about to do. Add crossed his arms and summoned two spinning circular laser blades appeared from his hands. "Phantom Seeker!" He shrieked as he threw the blades in opposite directions.

"Giga Stream!" Eve yelled as she raised both of her hands in front of her and two magnetic laser fields appeared in front of her. A large laser fired from her hands, the wind blasting her hair backwards. As the laser hit the green field, it transformed to several honing laser missiles which hit all the demons in the ship along with the blades Add created, doubling the damage.

"What?!" The demon yelled.

"Guys, I'll meet you at that beautiful city over there so you go ahead!" Add yelled.

"What? Are you crazy?! You won't be able to defeat her by your own!" Rena yelled.

"Who said I'm on my own?" Add's mouth carved into his Chelsea Grin. "Apocalypse!" He yelled as he placed his right hand backward and surrounded by computer screens. A flurry of cubes appeared from thin air and constantly hit the demons onboard their ship and the enemy ship. The cubes then formed together to create a giant cube. The giant cube then proceeded to wreck havoc to the enemy ship, changing its form from a rocket, to a cannon barrel and to a flower shaped laser cannon while constantly shooting lasers and laser bombs. "Particle Prism!" Add yelled as he created matter to the ship. "Eve, go get them the fuck out of here before I do it myself!" He flew towards the enemy ship and landed on the Demon Lord.

"Ow that hurt you moron!"

"Suit yourself idiot," Eve said as she flew towards the control room.

"Add wait!" Rena yelled but it was too late. Eve has already controlled the ship and led them away from Add.

"Now… I can destroy you guys with fucking ease," Add said as he cackled madly and ran towards the demons.

Add fought like a demon with his cube, needless to say merciless. An assassin slashed downwards but Add somersaulted upwards to avoid its attack. He landed on the other side and turned around and raised his right hand. His Dynamos formed an electrical circle in front of him and kept rotating and gathering energy. "Particle Accel!" He shrieked as he pulled back his hand and blasted a heavy blast of energy in front of him, throwing the demons in front of him overboard and killing them. He laughed madly and rushed forwards, his dynamos twirling in front of him hitting the demons in insane speed. He then teleported behind the demons and swung his right arm to the left, his dynamos creating a mini shockwave while moving forwards that staggered the demons. He left kicked, with his dynamos supporting him with electricity discharges, the demons which sent them to the air then he teleported upwards and slammed the ground which released an electrical wave to stun the demons. He kicked again and jumped to the air before kicking yet again. He sent the demons flying backwards and hit each other as well as the demon lord.

"You'll regret this asshole!" The Lord said as she summoned a scythe with her right hand. Dark energy seemed to engulf her scythe and she rushed forward Add and swung. Add dodged the first attack but never managed to dodge the dark energy shockwave the Lord created.

"Argh!" Add yelled in pain. He regained his balance and his cube assistant rushed in and fired lasers at the demons who tried to attack him while he's still staggered. Add shook his head and rushed forward the Lord and swung his left arm to the right, his dynamos creating a mini shockwave to stagger the Lord. Add pointed his left hand downwards and shot a mini cube then slammed with his right hand. The Lord was sent flying but regained her balance in mid-air. She made a reaping motion with her scythe by swinging it horizontally which sent Add flying in the air. His cube caught him to avoid him being thrown overboard. He landed on the floor and placed his right hand on the ground. Electricity surrounded him and his dynamos surrounded his right hand. "Psionic Generator!" He yelled as he stood up and raised his right hand upwards. An orb of plasma appeared in the sky and collected psychic energy from the demons and the Lord. The orb of plasma then exploded, sending all the demons overboard and Karis to fall to her back.

"This is not over! Aquarius I release you from your restraints, show no mercy to this mortal and give him the taint," The Lord yelled as she flew away from the ship.

Add watched her fly away as he stared at the sea. "Aquarius?" He muttered. Then the sea created whirlpools and a huge one appeared in the middle.

"Hahahahah! So that's what she fucking meant by Aquarius," Add cackled as a large Figure wearing knight armor and holding a trident appeared from the waters. The figure, Aquarius, swung his left hand and a huge tidal wave swallowed the ship alive. Add emerged from the water and flew upwards, levitating on the electrical platform his Dynamos created.

"Heeeeeeh? That's interesting, that's very fucking interesting, and that is so fucking fun!" Add yelled as he raised his right hand. Electricity sparked from his hands. "I'm going to fucking kill you for this pleasure of mine!" Add flew toward the Aquarius. Aquarius raised his Trident with his right hand and threw it at Add. Add dodged the trident by flying upwards, he could feel his energy diminishing but that didn't stop him. He slammed the fragile electrical field that his dynamos created thrice and electrical waves hit him. His left eye, dynamos and Nasod Armor glowed in power. His Cube assistant rushed towards the face of the Aquarius and exploded into a flurry of cubes which destroyed its Water Helmet. Add rushed in and generated a plasma ball on his right hand. His dynamos disabled his ability of flight and plummeted himself towards Aquarius with the gathered momentum of his Dynamos. "Quicksilver Accel!" He yelled as he slammed the plasma ball on Aquarius' head and dragged him forwards, leaving off trails of black shockwaves with the help of his Dynamos to support the Plasma Ball. "Psychic Storm!" Add yelled as he generated a high-velocity plasma tornado around him which constantly hit Aquarius, deforming its face before releasing a powerful shockwave. He teleported near Aquarius face and proceeded to bash his face in with his barrage of punches, enhanced by the nasod armor creating the black vortex shockwaves and with the help of the Electrical Discharge of his Dynamos.

"Aaargh!" Aquarius yelled in pain as he grabbed Add with his left hand. A gigantic whirlpool then proceeded to surround Add.

"Y-y-ouu-uu wi-wi-wiwwi-will di-idi-ddidie!" Add muttered as he tried to talk and breathe at the same time in the water.

"Pandemonium – Fear!" A light blue shockwave hit Aquarius, causing it to drop hold of Add. Add fell down and landed on the arms of a person with long light blonde hair with brown tips on two sides. The person had blue eyes and seemed to appear feminine to Add's eyes. The person placed Add on the ground and Add coughed water from his lungs. He looked at the person who saved him. The person grabbed a large cannon on the side and pointed it at the sky. "Artillery Strike – Quantum Ballista!" the person yelled with a some-what girly voice and shot a rocket in the air. The rocket landed on Aquarius' Face and exploded upon impact, decapitating it. Aquarius then soon after disappeared and slowly vanished to the sea.

"Who in fucking hell are you and why in fucking El damned sake did you take my kill?" Add asked his left eye glowing in hatred. The person who saved him looked at him in surprise.

"What a foul mouth you have. The name is Chung nice to meet you I guess?" The person, revealed as Chung, replied. Add flinched to the fact Chung wasn't scared of him or at least unnerved.

"Chung huh? Let me return the favor, my name is Add," Add said.

"Nice to meet you then, Add," Chung said as he thrust his hand for Add, requesting for a handshake.

"A handshake? This is new," Add said as he shook his hand.

"What are you doing here alone in the sea? You would've been dead you know," Chung said.

"Well fucking sorry, I was trying to take all the fucking fun for myself," Add replied.

"For yourself, what exactly do you mean? You mean you have people with you in the sea? You do realize it's dangerous out there," Chung sighed. "Whatever I'll bring you to that city over there." Chung pointed at the city in the distance.

"Well what a chance, we were on our merry way there as well," Add said.

"I see. Well let's go now," Chung said as he moved towards the control room.

"That girl must be pretty strong, being able to carry a cannon and man a ship. Well, can't say she kinda reminds me of lab mouse," Add said as he stared at the city right in front of him.


	23. Demon Invasion Arc: White Wolf

**Heya guys DiscordArc here and we're almost reaching 3000 views! Also I'd love to thank Corronite for recently adding this story to his/her favorites as well as following the story. Also I would like to apologize in advanced for this chapter and you'll see why in just a few minutes. Now without further adieu enjoy~**

* * *

Chung and Add landed on the docks of the city safely and Add stared in awe at how beautiful the city was. The city buildings were built using marble and sea green rooftops tiled with gold rooftops. Water surrounded the city which made it even more beautiful as it reflected on the water.

"Wow… so what's this place called?" Add asked as he looked around from the boat.

"Hamel, my hometown and the city I'm destined to protect," Chung said. Add turned his head and stared at him in utter disbelief.

"To protect? You got to be fucking kidding me. I mean you're a girl, are you?" Add said. Chung had stared at Add bewildered at his statement. He looked at the floor, depression overcame his thoughts.

"Do I really look like a girl? I'm a man… I'm a man," Chung muttered as he kept repeating the last line. Add had opened his mouth and stared at Chung dumbfounded.

"You… are a man. A boy, a male," Add stuttered as he pointed his right index finger at Chung. Chung had just simply nodded and refused to look at Add in the eye. For some reason he heard Add laughing. He had stared back up and saw Add collapsed on the floor cackling as loud as he can while he clenched his stomach.

"Th-that explains it. No wonder you can carry that fucking cannon but seriously why in fuck sakes you have long hair that makes you look like a girl?" Add laughed.

"My father told me…" Chung stopped. Add stopped laughing and looked at Chung. _Something in his voice…_ He stood up on both of his feet and waited for Chung to speak.

"He told me that long hair symbolizes all the battle experience you've been through…" Chung whispered. Add looked down at the floor on the right and clenched his fists. _He lost his father too huh?_

"Well, I don't mind but… that hair suits you," Add said as he looked back at the city, Hamel.

"Really?" Chung beamed as he looked at Add and smiled wholeheartedly.

"Y-yeah…" Add said. _What's wrong with me? He's a guy but for some reason he makes me nervous._

"Well anyways, where's this friends of yours?" Chung asked. Add looked at Chung and stared back at the horizon.

"Probably in the city. You might wanna hurry up to try and find 'em. They're probably running around trying to find me or asking if they could help on anything," Add said.

"Let's go then, I know where they could be," Chung said.

"Lead the way, you're the expert here," Add said. Chung led Add and gave him a tour throughout the city. Add was impressed at how beautiful the city was and how properly organized the people were.

"Despite the Demon Invasion, you guys know how to stay calm," Add stated. Chung blushed from the compliment and stared at the sky.

"Thanks," he said. _What's with this guy? He's totally acting like a girl, _Add thought.

"Hey are those the people you're with?" Chung asked as he pointed towards a red-haired knight arguing against a blonde-haired girl and a male with spiky black hair.

"That's definitely, definitely them," Add said as he slammed his right hand on his face. As he had removed his hand from his face, he saw Chung running towards the group. "Hey wait!" He yelled as he sprinted right after.

"Heeey!" Chung yelled at Elsword as he swung his cannon in the air. Elsword stared at Chung and took his greeting as a sign of battle.

"Elsword wait!" Elesis yelled but too late, Elsword already launched himself in the air and swung his sword forwards. Chung was quick and brought his cannon downwards. He seemed to pull down a switch then pulled it back up. "Scare Chase!" He yelled as he fired a missile which hit Elsword from mid-air stopping him from attacking.

"Holy shit, I have to take these down," Add said as he stopped from his tracks and summoned his PC. He began typing down notes as he watched the battle progress.

Chung turned around and grabbed his two pistols from his back and aimed at the air. He fired a barrage of bullets at Elsword before he charged his left gun and fired a honing bullet which targeted Elsword, preventing him from moving around. Elsword had landed on the ground and Chung slammed his cannon at Elsword causing him to stagger. Chung had taken out his pistol with his left hand then fired 3 shots at him before slamming his cannon twice at Elsword. He swung his cannon upwards and twirled around a number of times before slamming Elsword up into the air. Chung slammed his cannon on the ground, causing him to glow white and aimed at the sky. "Artillery Stri-"

"Enough!" Elesis yelled as she leaped towards Chung and slammed her sword on the ground. Chung was surprised at her attack and jumped backwards.

"Ah, it's done," Add said as he had closed his PC and made it disappear.

"What's wrong with you people, attacking me out of nowhere like that?!" Chung yelled.

"Hey you're the one who swung his cannon around! That's basically an invitation to battle," Elsword yelled back.

"What? It is?" Chung said as he tilted his head.

"You're a clueless girl aren't you," Elesis said. Chung had suddenly felt down and stared at the floor.

"Correction, this gal is male," Add said. Chung had jumped from his spot as he turned around and saw Add smiling at them.

"Add!" Rena yelled in relief.

"You survived. I was hoping you died back there," Eve said.

"Oh come on, Eve. Don't be like that~" Add teased. Eve came close to Add and slapped him in the face. Add landed on the ground butt-first and touched his swollen left cheek with his left hand. "Ow, that hurts you know." Eve stared at Add coldly. Add sighed as he placed his left hand on the ground. As he tried standing up, Eve reached out her hand.

"Don't ever scare us like that," she said. Add chuckled and took Eve's hand as he stood back up on his feet.

"You were the one who agreed to my plan here," Add said as he smiled at Eve.

"I knew you want all the fun to yourself and you'd hate it if we interfered," Eve said monotonously.

"Is that true Add?!" Aisha shouted Add.

"Yeah, it kinda is," Add said. Aisha raised her staff with her right hand and slammed it down at Add. Chung rushed to Add's side and blocked the attack.

"You alright?" Chung asked.

"Uhh… yeah," Add said.

"Hmm? What's this~ Looks like Add has found his guardian angel~" Elesis teased. "Hey Add… are you into BL?"

"No! There's no way in god damn hell I would be fuckin in to BL," Add yelled.

"Uhh, what's BL?" Elsword asked.

"Boys Love," Add, Eve and Raven said in unison. The gang stared at Raven in unison.

"Raven… are you trying to tell us something?" Aisha asked.

"No, I just heard it from my fiancé before. No idea what it meant until I read one of her favorite BL books. I regret that decision a lot," Raven said. Chung gave out a nervous laugh and stared at the gang.

"Can I ask why you guys were venturing here?" Chung asked.

"Simple, our genius, Add, here told us this was the spot where the demons were retreating from Velder," Aisha said.

"Here? Of all places?" Chung said.

"Don't worry, we'll help. We heard from the townspeople that a person named Chung needs our help, do you know him perhaps?"

"Uhh that-"

"That's this person's name. Chung," Add said as he pointed at Chung.

"Eh?!" The gang said in unison except Eve.

"So, you're the White Wolf of Hamel?" Elsword said.

"Yeah I am," Chung said. Aisha grabbed Elsword behind his head with her left hand and bowed down.

"We're sorry! We should be helping you not fighting you. I'm very sorry for his harsh actions!" Aisha yelled as she bowed down even lower while Elsword groaned in pain.

"It's fine really, it wasn't his fault. I did something he misinterpreted," Chung said as he waved his arms and shook his head.

"Stop acting a girl please. It's really unnerving me," Add scolded. Chung looked at Add then pouted.

"But that's how I act ever since I was born…" Chung muttered. _Too cute too cute!_ Add thought.

"Ugh, fine! I'll just get used to it," Add said.

"Really?" Chung beamed.

"Yes," Add said.

"So you are into BL!" Elesis laughed.

"I thought you were just into Eve but it looks like I misunderstood," Rena said.

"Congrats!" Aisha yelled.

"Add… you're into BL?" Chung said as he fidgeted in his spot.

"No I am not!" Add yelled.

"Add is into BL… You imbecile pervert," Eve said.

"I am not into BL! What do you want me to do to prove I am not into BL?" Add yelled. The people around them gathered up ever since the commotion.

"Looks like we gathered enough audience eh~ Alright, to prove you are not into BL, Add kiss Eve!" Elesis said.

"K-k-kiss her?!" Add shouted, bewildered in her statement.

"It would be easy for you right? After all you've been stalking her right?~" Elesis teased.

"O-of course it's not!" Add yelled. He stared at Eve and her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. Her cheeks were red and her body was shaking.

"E-Eve? Are you alright?" Add asked.

"Can't comprehend the situation. Something inside the chest is beating, body temperature hot," Eve said.

"Ehh~ you're excited Eve! Despite saying you don't have any emotions at all~" Elesis teased.

"Yeah, it sounds like it!" Aisha shouted in delight. The crowd around them had gotten bigger as they talked to each other.

"Just do it Add and everything will be fixed~ Just one kiss~" Elesis teased.

"Fine!" Add yelled as he turned towards Eve.

"Eh?" Eve said in a high pitched tone. Add walked towards Eve and slowly leaned downwards until his lips touched hers. He quickly turned away and looked at Elesis.

"There! You fuckin happy now, you asshole?" Add shouted.

"Add," Eve muttered. Add looked at Eve and saw her face flustered red. "Pervert!" She yelled as she slapped Add and sent him flying to the air.

"El Crystal Spectrum: Induction! Particle Ray," She yelled as she raised her right hand and a green force field generated in front of her. She fired a concentrated particle laser from her hand which hit the green field, turning the laser to honing lasers that continuously hit Add, sending him sky high.

"Huh?" Add said as he looked at the horizon and saw a dark shadow arising from the darkness of the ruined city around Hamel. He regained his balance and his dynamos created a magnetic field for him to stand on. He narrowed his eyes and saw the shadow forming into a circle and an ominous glow emerged from the center.

"Hey Add why are you levitating in the air?" Aisha yelled. He narrowed his eyes even more and saw a black shadow coming out of the center along with several other shadows. He snickered then cackled.

"Hey Chung, looks like there's some sort of Gate of Darkness right in front of Hamel! Wanna investigate?" Add said.

"A Gate of Darkness?!" The crowd yelled in fear and started creating Chaos in the area.

"Everyone this way!" Chung yelled as he evacuated the citizens to the castle. Add flew down and landed on the ground and stared at Chung.

"How far away was it?" Aisha asked.

"It's not that far, all we have to do is pass through the ruins of the city around us," Add remarked.

"We have to go to the ruins at this rate huh? This isn't good…" Chung muttered.

"Why so?" Raven asked.

"Resiam is overflowing with dark energy along with demons. I don't think we can pass through the area that easily. Not to mention, the demons also have control to the waters around us," Chung said.

"Don't worry, we'll go through all of us together. Besides me and the others had been working together for a long time except for Add over here," Aisha said and pointed at Add.

"That's an understatement. I'll go on ahead and take a looksie around the area," Add said. He turned away and started to walk but Eve grabbed him behind the collar.

"Gack! What the hell is the matter with you Eve?" Add yelled as he turned around to face Eve. Eve's face was still flustered red but her eyes were narrowed in at Add.

"Already told you before, I don't want you to scare us again," Eve muttered.

"Fine, we'll go in groups. Me, you, Raven and Rena will check out the area; the rest of you stay here."

"Since when you're our leader?!" Aisha yelled.

"Come fucking on! Stop the damn conversation already, I haven't even had my daily dose of fucking action yet," Add yelled.

"… What do you mean by daily dose of action?" Elesis asked as she tilted her head.

"You know, the usual kill this mother fucker then win this mother fuckin fight and shit. There had been none so far and it's all about talking and character development and stuff!" Add shouted in anger. He placed his right hand over his face.

"Whatever, let's just go," Add said as he turned around and marched towards the exit.

"Hey wait! Raven, Eve let's go," Raven said as she followed Add. Raven shrugged his shoulder while Eve shook her head before following Add.

"Did he just really do what I think he did?"


	24. Demon Invasion Arc: Darkness

**New chapter out and we just reached 3293 views :D Thank you so much for my followers and those people who placed this story on their favorites for reading this story this far. You guys rock :D I also would like to thank tsunshun for following the story recently :D**

* * *

"So Add, where's the so-called Gate of Darkness located at?" Raven asked as he darted his eyes around the ruins. The place was falling apart and slowly submerging to the water. However, they still retained their beautiful color schemes which made the whole place look like Atlantis.

"I had my dynamos pinpoint the exact location for me. We should've brought Chung along huh," Add replied as he stared at the screen.

"Well hopefully we're walking towards it because there are a lot of demons around us," Rena said as she shot an arrow right beside Add and hit the demon who tried to attack Add.

"Hey wait up!" A voice said from a distance. The gang looked behind them and saw Chung coming towards them along with the others.

"Hey! I already fucking told you guys we'll be the ones who'll go visit the Gate," Add yelled in frustration. Eve placed her hand on Add's chest.

"Calm down, Add," Eve ordered. Add instantly obeyed and took a deep breath.

"Sorry…" Chung whispered.

"It's fine. Why are you here," Add said in a cold, rather distant raspy voice.

"You will need help for this one, Add. Chung told us that the last time he tried to do the Gate of Darkness alone, he almost died. If it wasn't for his resurrection stone, he would've been dead," Aisha said.

"What the fuck, is a resurrection stone?" Add asked as he tilted his head in the process.

"It's this thing," Rena said as she brought out a white stone with angel wings from her pocket. Add stared at it and stared back at his screen.

"Just don't get in my fucking way then we're good," Add said as he continued walking.

"Is he still pissed off because I had him kiss Eve?" Elesis said. Add had heard Elesis and turned around.

"Shut up!" He yelled as he stormed forwards.

"Yeah, he is alright." Aisha said.

"He has a very bad temper," Elsword said.

"Just like you, asshole!" Add yelled.

"Hey, I don't have bad temper at all!" Elsword yelled back as he grabbed his sword with his right hand.

"Why are you fucking grabbing your El damn sword then?" Add yelled.

"Shut up!" Elsword yelled as he dashed towards Add and swung his sword on the side to the left. Add jumped backwards but he realized his dynamos weren't there. His cocky arrogant Chelsea smile was wiped off his face as he started to feel fear.

_No no no! I am not going to die not now. Am I going to die? No way! I am never going to lose to this asshole. Never in my fucking life!_ Add thought. He landed on the floor with both feet and rolled to the side as Elsword slammed the blade to the floor Add once stood in. Elsword swung his sword horizontally again and Add did a backflip to avoid his attack. Add shook his head and snarled, turning his fear to anger.

"Elsword stop! Add is powerless against you without his dynamos," Rena yelled.

"No let him, Rena. We've only seen Add fight with his dynamos. In order to ensure he would be able to join the El Search Party, he needs to fight even without his dynamos," Raven said.

"But Raven you agreed to Add joining the party," Elesis said.

"Yes I agreed for him to join but this is the time where he proves his worth," Raven said. Chung stared at Raven in disbelief and tried to run towards Add's side. Aisha teleported in front of Chung and raised her arms.

"I won't let you go through," she said.

"Bu-" Chung was interrupted as he saw Elsword slash Add in the chest, causing Add to fly backwards and leave an injury. Add tried to stand up but fell down again.

"Thi-" Add coughed blood to the side. "This isn't over, asshole!" Add yelled as he glowed white. He slammed the ground with his right fist and a giant electric wave loomed over Add. "My dynamos aren't my only weapon!" He yelled as he jumped back on his feet. He crossed his arms and two rotating laser blades appeared on both of his hands. "Phantom Seeker!" He yelled as he threw the blades towards Elsword. Elsword jumped backwards and blocked with his sword. However, the blades still hit him causing him to yell in pain. Add dashed in and threw his right arm to the side. "Magnetron!" He yelled as 3 spinning discs of electricity spun around him. He sent the discs flying towards Elsword, causing him to stagger. "Dynamo!" Add yelled as he pulled his right hand backward. A drone was summoned behind Add. The drone looked like a circular object with spikes coming out of it.

"Pylon!" He yelled as he placed an electrical orb down. "Armaggedon Blade!" Elsword yelled as he thrust his sword forwards. Red aura gathered up around him and covered his sword, creating a larger version of the sword. Add crossed his arms and used his Nasod Arm to lessen the damage he took from Elsword's attack. He was knocked backwards but stayed on his feet. "Pulse Gatling!" He yelled as he cloned the drone in place and shot cube bits in a straight line. The cube bits hit Elsword causing him to stagger as Add rushed behind him. "Pylon!" Add yelled as he placed another orb down. The two orbs connected to each other using electrical waves, causing Elsword to stagger in place.

Elsword pulled both of his arms to the side and released a shockwave causing the electrical wave to disappear. He rushed towards Add and slashed at him with his sword. He sent Add upwards and spun around, unleashing a circular shockwave making Add get back to his feet. Elsword leaped to the air and swung his sword around him in 360 degrees before slamming his sword to the ground, causing Add to fly back into the air. Elsword jumped to the air and slashed downwards with his sword, causing Add to slam to the ground with brute force. "Flame Geyser!" Elsword yelled as he swung his sword with his right hand around before slamming it to the ground, erupting a giant flame geyser from the ground sending Add sky high.

"They're here," Eve said as she pointed at the distant horizon.

"Heh!" Add shrieked. He spun on the air and his dynamos created an electrical platform below him. "Hello Johnny!" He yelled as he flew downwards. He raised his right hand and an electrical circle was formed in front of him, collecting electrical energy around him. "Particle Accel!" He yelled as he fired a heavy blast of energy in front of him, causing Elsword to launch to the air. Add raised his right hand and his dynamos formed an electrical triangle in front of him. He swung both of his arms to the triangle and blasted 2 electrical waves before rushing in with his dynamos. He launched down an electrical wave and raised his right hand, sending down more electrical waves before launching Elsword to the wall.

"You're not going fucking anywhere mother fucker!" Add yelled as he flew towards Elsword and grabbed him in the throat. He flew downwards, following the ruined roads.

"Hey wait!" Aisha yelled as she teleported forwards. The gang ran to follow Add with Eve flying in the air trying to catch up to him.

"Wait this is the- Aaah!" Chung yelled as they slid down the eroded floor. The demons appeared out of nowhere, causing the gang to stop on their tracks.

"Eve keep following them!" Elesis yelled as she summoned out her claymore. Eve nodded and continued flying as the gang fight the demons.

"Add stop!" Eve yelled. Everytime Add see a wall, Add would slam Elsword to it before grabbing him in the throat again. Add raised his head and saw a demon with an orb in its mouth with a large door behind it. It fired a blinding beam and Add closed his eyes in response. Eve stopped on her tracks and flew downwards to avoid the beam and continued flying. Add once again opened his eyes and used Elsword as a projectile and threw him at the demon.

"Gack!" Elsword yelped in pain as he slammed to the demon then to the door behind him. Elsword crash landed to a room. The room was dark and covered with holes and collapsing walls. Add landed on the floor with both feet as Eve landed right after.

"How's that asshole?" Add yelled as Elsword tried to stand up again. Elsword stabbed the sword to the floor and smiled at Add.

"Pretty good but I haven't even started yet," Elsword replied. Add stared at Elsword and grinned in return. As Add pulled his right hand back, he noticed a dark figure forming behind Elsword.

"Muscle Brain behind you!" Add yelled as he dashed forwards Elsword. Elsword misinterpreted Add and raised his sword at him instead. Add flew beside Elsword, causing Elsword to stare at Add in surprise. "Void Breaker!" Add cackled as he raised his hands. His dynamos formed a circle in front of him, generating a small magnetic force and launching it at the dark figure, causing the figure to stagger. Elsword turned around and saw the figure in surprise. The figure swung his arm forwards, causing Add and Elsword to jump backwards.

"We'll deal with each other later," Elsword said. Add nodded and flew right beside Add.

"Finally you guys knocked some sense to each other," Eve said.

"Sorry to make you worry Eve," Add teased.

"I am not worried about you, imbecile," Eve said but her face was flustered red.

"Let's take care of this asshole first," Elsword said. The figure raised its hands and dark orbs appeared all over the area. Add had a hunch that these were bombs and counted to 3.

"Everyone jump!" Add yelled. Elsword and Eve obeyed his order as they all jumped and the orbs exploded at the same time.

"Got it!" Elsword yelled as he dashed forwards and slashed several times at the figure.

"El Crystal Spectrum: Induction," Eve said as electricity sparked off her and a green screen levitated beside her. She flew towards the figure then launched two electroballs before launching Oberon. Oberon released a flurry of slashes and Eve raised both of her hands. "Giga Stream!" She yelled as a green triangular force field was formed in front of her. A giant laser was fired from her hands and as they hit the field, they turned into several honing lasers and constantly hit the figure. The figure slashed its hand upwards but Add intercepted the attack.

"Nuh-uh kid, Psychic Storm!" Add cackled as he raised both of his hands in the air and his dynamos rotated around him violently. He released a tornado of high-velocity plasma which dragged the figure in range and blasted the figure backwards. As Add blasted the figure backwards, Elsword spun around with his sword, creating a whirlwind and continued slashing the figure with Eve supporting them with honing lasers. Add jumped to the air and his dynamos created a mini platform for him to stand on as he collected electricity around him. "Quake Buster!" He slammed down a heavy kick which generated a blast that rapidly surged along the surface and hitting the dark figure. The figure slowly disappeared to the darkness in defeat.

"It's over!" Elsword said as he fell to the floor and closed his eyes.

"Hey hot-head," Add said. Elsword opened his eyes and saw Add reaching out his hand. "You did well." Elsword smiled and took his hand as Add judo flipped him. "But next time, it won't be a draw." Elsword chuckled.

"Looks like we both have the same idea huh?" Elsword said.

"Oh trust me, you'll fucking die next time," Add said giving him a cold glare. Eve stared at Add and Elsword and sighed in relief.

"Looks like you two are friends already," Eve said.

"Ain't no way in a million fucking pieces," Add remarked.

"Hey!" Elesis yelled from a distance. The gang ran towards Add, Elsword and Eve as they compared stories from what happened.

"Are you alright Add? Are you hurt in any way?" Chung asked.

"No I ain't. You might wanna ask red-head over here. He's taken a beating," Add said as he pointed at Elsword.

"Hey I beat you first!" Elsword said.

"Not exactly, all what fucking matters are the results. You've taken a LOT of beating thank you!" Add yelled.

"Arguments aside, we should camp here tonight. It's getting dark and fighting in the night is a bad option," Rena said.

"You sure we should sleep here? I feel like the whole place is collapsing," Aisha said.

"Don't worry. The structures in Resiam are among the strongest structures in the world. We would be able to set up a camp here with no worries," Chung said.

"Well then this sounds like a fucking awful idea considering this is where Elsword, Eve and I encountered the damn dark figure but alrighty then!"


	25. Demon Invasion Arc: Sadness

**Heya guys and I'd like to say sorry for advanced for this will be a cheesy chapter and won't involve any battle scenes :P Now without further adieu, enjoy this character development chapter~**

* * *

The gang set up the camp in a flash. There were a few accidents, such as Aisha bumping to Elsword and Chung accidentally turning his tent upside down.

"How could you even turn your tent upside down, Chung?" Aisha asked.

"I-I'm not used to this stuff…" Chung replied as he slowly fixed his tent.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to this stuff once yo- gack!" Elsword yelped. His tent fell down as he accidentally pushed down the leather too hard. "Not again."

"Elsword stop pushing down with pressure. I already told you that more than once hot-head," Aisha scolded.

"I know I know! Gack," Elsword yelped again as he slipped and slammed on the ground. The gang laughed at Elsword just like it was an inside joke among them. Chung gave out a nervous laugh while Add and Eve just shook their heads.

"Let's set up the campfi-"Raven stopped. He just realized they were in the middle of the ruins and there weren't any firewood present in the area.

"Oh, if it's the firewood you're talking about here," Add said as he summoned his computer. "Let me just type a few commands, open file, summon firewood, here we go!" Add muttered as he summoned firewood from thin air and landed on the ground.

"Where did you get those?" Rena asked.

"While I was following-" Add was interrupted by Elesis as she cleared her throat.

"Stalking," Elesis corrected. Add sighed and continued talking.

"I got those from the forest around us while I was making a camp for myself every time you make yours," Add said.

"Heeh? Your computer is pretty awesome, Add!" Chung said. Add looked at Chung and stared at the horizon.

"Thanks," Add said. They created a campfire and gathered around. At first, they talked about the past adventures of the gang to Chung.

"We were like bam! Then our enemy was like 'no!' Then we all showed them a bad time," Elsword said.

"It usually ends with Elsword flinging to the air," Aisha said.

"Did not!" Elsword yelled. Rena laughed and Elsword stared at her in anger.

"Rena! Don't tell me you're supporting her," Elsword groaned.

"But it's true you know," Rena said as Raven chuckled softly.

"Let's change topic, how did you guys meet each other?" Chung asked. Elsword chuckled and smiled at Chung.

"That's a rather funny story actually. I guess I'll start with me. My name is Elsword, a swordsman trained under the wing of my sister. Our parents are commonly in the battlefield so we never got to see them a lot. Over the years, my sister looked after me while training me at the same time. There were a few moments where sis would tease me and moments when she'd hide somewhere in the town in order to make me cry. All these antics went on until the day sis disappeared. I asked Lowe where she went to but he didn't have a clue back then. Later on, I heard the ELstone was stolen and I took on the quest to recover the Elstone and at the same time, to find my sister. That's when I met Aisha and Rena," Elsword said. Elesis sobbed and wiped away her tears.

"Oh Elsie, I never thought you'd be that worried about me," Elesis said as she placed Elsword on her chest.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Aisha yelled. Elesis started stroking Elsword's head as she stopped sobbing and a heartwarming smile present on her face.

"That's a good story Elsword," Chung said.

"Well, Aisha it's your turn to tell your part of the story," Rena said.

"It can't be helped huh? Well then!" Aisha stood up and puffed out her chest. "My name is Aisha and I was a mage of the highest order on my continent. I was looked up to and praised as a god, for being the youngest mage of the age of 12 to achieve the highest order. Well, that was until a sinister witch I faced absorbed all of my powers with her ring. Ever since that incident, I never returned to my continent and started my journey to relearn all the magic I have lost. However on the way, I discovered new magic that was never thought in the order. For my desire to be the greatest mage in existence, I learned every magic scrolls the place has to offer until a bandit bumped into me. I was furious against the bandit so I smoked him alive. That was when I discovered that the bandit I smoked was actually a part of Banthus' bandits who stole the Elstone. So naturally, I decided to be the hero and took on the quest. That was when I bumped into this idiot over here," Aisha said as she lightly wacked Elsword's head who was still in Elesis' chest.

"Is he even breathing?" Raven asked.

"Yes he is. He's actually sleeping," Elesis said.

"What?!" Aisha yelled as Elesis showed Elsword's sleeping face.

"Let's just continue the story telling. I suppose it's my turn now," Rena said. Add summoned his pc and leaned in. The gang stared at him and he stared back innocently.

"Go on. Don't mind me, I'm just interested in the elf race," Add said. Eve sighed and motioned Rena to go on.

"Well my story is just rather simple. I visited this world, the mortal world, to relax. Back in my place, the vacation spots were getting tiring so I decided to give the mortal world a chance. I have to admit, this world isn't as beautiful as my world but I love the change of scenery. While I was walking down the river of Ruben and taking a look at the crystal clear waters, I felt the power of El weakening. I naturally panicked because the power gems of El are the ones that energize everything, including the connection back to my home world," Rena said.

"Wait, so there are several Els in this world?" Add asked.

"I wouldn't say there are several of them in this world. More or less, I'd call them as fragments of El. You see Add, if El is confined to one stone only and in one area only, anyone who would get their hands on it would be the one who'll determine the fate of the world. The elves, nasods and humans experienced this before, when the power of El was weakening and the humans took hold of the power of El. This led to a war between humans and Nasods while we, the elves, decided not to interfere. If we did, the power of El would weaken even more, combining both of my homeworld with this world and even vanish from existence," Rena answered.

"I see. So basically the El is the one that holds everything to balance. Alright, I have two questions: is it true that elves live longer than any of the other species and what is the name of your world?" Add asked.

"Hey Add, at least let her finish her story," Chung said.

"Yeah, it's not nice to ask her when she's not finished yet," Eve said. Add glared at Eve and Chung.

"Fine, finish the story first then I'll ask," Add said.

"You're not cute at all huh Add? Well to answer your questions, yes we do live longer and sometimes immortal. The name of my world is called 'Álfheimr.' Now moving on with my story, naturally I went to the place where the Elstone is located. That's when I stumbled on these two who were fighting each other during that time. When I found out all 3 of us had the same goals, we decided to work together and here we are now," Rena said as she stretch out her arms.

"I see… Well that's enough questions for now," Add remarked as he closed his PC.

"Then, I'll go next," Raven said. Rena stood up and sat beside Raven. Raven looked at her and nodded before looking at the campfire. "It all started when I was a kid. I was just a normal commoner from the Velder Kingdom who rejected the idea of nobles and aristocrats. The reason why I rejected them was because they use their money, their power, to unnecessary awful needs. In other words, they abuse their power. However, that didn't stop me from joining the Knights of Velder. I am still proud and I still love my kingdom so I worked hard to get into the position of the Captain of the Crow Mercenary Knights, the highest order of Knights in Velder. This caused jealousy among the nobles, especially Alex," Raven stopped and clenched his fists. Rena placed her right hand over his back and held his left hand with her right hand. "It was only a moment of time until I was framed for a murder and was sent to prison. My friends, comrades and…. Seris… Knew I wasn't to blame. So they broke me out of prison and hid within the forest at Feita. But Alex knew this would happen and sent Velder Soldiers to slaughter everyone. My friends, my comrades… Seris… My fiancé," Raven placed his right hand on his head and held back tears. The gang were holding back their tears while Add and Eve just closed their eyes.

"_This guy had it rough as well huh?" _Add thought. He remembered the death of his own family, all of his relatives. "_Stop thinking about it." _Eve glanced at Add and saw a tear trickled down on his cheek. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"I saw all of them die in front of me. I thought I'll die at that time until a figure came up to me and promised me power. I took the offer and became what I am today. With this Nasod Arm, I held a rebellion against the Velder Kingdom. It was until then these guys knocked me back to my senses, especially Rena. I joined them soon after and became a part of the gang to atone for my sins. That's my story," Raven said. Everyone, except for Elsword, Eve and Add, were crying.

"That story gets me every time, Raven," Aisha said.

"Well, let's lighten up the mood. I suppose it's my turn to tell my story! I am Elesis, the 'Red Haired Knight,' and a member of the Velder Kingdom Knights. That makes you, Raven, my upperclassman then. I mastered my swordsmanship with the help of my father while making my own skill set. I reunited with my brother for only a short time at Ruben but along those times, I observed him. However, we were ambushed by a horde of demons led by Scar. Both of us, along with the other knights of Ruben fought back and driven them to extinction. This led me to believe that my brother was in danger and left Ruben to travel to Velder. I'll do whatever it takes to keep him safe, even if I have to separate myself from him," Elesis said.

"You two sound like lovers instead of siblings," Aisha snarled.

"We do, don't we?" Elesis said.

"Well, it's my turn now. I am Eve, the queen of all Nasods. I was once the symbol of Peace between humans and nasods before the power of El weakened. I was one of the few ancient Nasods who managed to enter their preservation capsules and escaped the war. I stayed there for thousands of years until an el fragment flew and broke the capsule. I awoke and found out I'm stranded alone during that time and investigated what was happening. I gathered up my remaining energy and knowledge to revive my King. However, in exchange of reviving the Nasod Kingdom, I was once again driven back to sleep. It wasn't soon until I was awoken from my slumber by this red-haired upstart over here and his gang. I joined their gang soon after and along the way, finding out paths to resurrect the Nasod Kingdom," Eve said.

"Well said Eve," Add said as he clapped in appreciation.

"Well how about you, Add. What's yours?" Chung asked.

"My story?" Add said cautiously. _Add Run! Add you traitor, said the voices in Add's head. _ "Urgh!" Add yelped in pain as he placed both of his arms on his head.

"Add? What's wrong?" Raven asked as he stood up and came close to Add. Eve stood up as well. _You fucking killed your family and relatives asshole. The only one who's to blame here is you. Why did you leave us behind Add? Come back here you fucking kid, don't you dare run away from me! Aaagh! Add stay alive for us. Add be happy. Add don't leave me! Said the voices in his head._

"It wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault, I fucking swear it wasn't my el damn fault!" Add yelled as he stood up and raised his head in the sky. The gang saw tears flowing down Add's cheeks as his mouth carved into a snarl. His dynamos started rotating around him as his left eye glowed in despair. _Don't blame yourself Add, you done nothing wrong. Blame yourself asshole, they won't forgive you to what you've done! They'll forgive you Add, they will!_

"Calm down moron!" Eve yelled. Add cackled and his Nasod Armor glowed ominously. Add gave out a blood curdling scream which awakened Elsword and had the entire gang cover their ears. Then the commotion died down as Add stopped screaming. He lowered his head and collapsed.

"Add!" Rena yelled as he collapsed. The dynamos had caught Add and slowly placed him to the ground.

"What in El just happened?" Elsword asked. Eve knelt down beside Add and touched his forehead. His forehead was hot.

"He has a fever," Eve announced. The gang gasped in surprise.

"Is he going to be okay?" Rena asked.

"Yes he's going to be okay but he won't be waking or helping us out for a short period of time until he gets well," Eve said.

"I'll carry him to his tent," Raven said as he knelt down at Add. As soon as his hands touch Add, the Nasod Armor glowed and electrocuted Raven, causing Raven to gasp in surprise and jolt backwards.

"Raven, are you okay?" Rena asked as she placed her left hand on Raven's chest.

"Yeah, just a little paralyzed," Raven said. Eve placed her hand on Add and she was electrocuted as well. However she redirected the electricity to prevent her from being paralyzed.

"He seemed to have installed a defense mechanism on his armor. Not a bad move by him but this will complicate things," Eve said. Add's dynamos started rotating around him and all 6 of them created a force field underneath him and started levitating him. The dynamos turned to Add's tent and carried him inside.

"Those nasods are pretty kind, despite being used as tools by him," Chung remarked.

"I guess that ends our conversation tonight. Everyone go to bed, we have a long day tomorrow," Elesis said as she entered her and Elsword's tent. The gang took one last look at Add's tent and entered theirs.

It's the middle of the night and Elesis snuck out of her tent. She took a brief look at the waters reflecting the beautiful moonlight before visiting Add's tent. The ruined city looked beautiful despite being broken down. As Elesis approached Add's tent, it seemed that a light source has lit up his tent. Elesis summoned her claymore with her right hand and slowly approached it. As she opened the entrance, she saw Eve nursing Add back to health. Eve was staring at Elesis with wide eyes and kept looking back and forth between her and her claymore.

"Oh Eve, it's just you," she said as she made her claymore disappear.

"I never expected you to come here," Eve said.

"I should be saying that. Why are you here Eve? Is it perhaps you fell in love with him?" Elesis teased. Eve looked at the floor, her face was pure red. "Eve… you did fall in love with him."

"I'm just repaying the favor," Eve said as she glared at Elesis. "He saved me during the time when Nephilim attacked. If it wasn't for him back there, I would've been dead. Besides, don't think I had forgotten about you forcing Add to kiss me."

"Aww come on Eve, stop beating around the bush and be honest to yourself already. You liked it right~ Honestly, you keep lying about not having any some sort of emotion but in reality you do. That's not cute you know~" Elesis teased.

"Why are YOU here?" Eve countered. Elesis' teasing smile disappeared from her face.

"I'm here to see how he's doing," Elesis said.

"If that's the fucking case then at least keep your el damn voice down," Add said. Eve and Elesis almost jumped of fear as Add suddenly talked.

"Oh Add, you're awake! Wait, since when were you awake?" Elesis asked.

"Ever since Eve entered my tent silently and started nursing me," Add responded. Eve's face became even redder causing her to turn away from Add.

"But that's not the real reason why you're here, right Elesis? You're here to learn about my past," Add said. Elesis' eyes widened and her mouth opened. She closed her mouth and smiled at Add.

"Yeah, that's the real reason," Elesis said. Add sigh and stared at Elesis.

"I won't tell you my story directly. So I'll give you hints instead. Combine Raven's and Eve's story with a few alterations and more violence. That's my story. Oh and I was only 9 years old at that time when all those events happened. You fucking happy now?" Add said as a tear trickled down his left cheek. Eve and Elesis were left stunned. Eve and Raven had the most tragic and saddest back stories in the current gang. For Add to have both of their stories mixed together for his back story was just pitiful.

"Wait… Does that mean, you lost your family, friends, and fiancé then went through war only to awaken again to find yourself alone and sacrificed yourself to save your bloodline?" Elesis said. Add shook his head and turned to the side.

"You're not entirely correct but yes," Add said. Eve and Elesis felt sorry for him. They always portrayed Add as an insensitive killing machine and now they regret portraying him that way. "Please. Don't tell anyone or talk about my past," Add said.

"Yeah. We won't," Elesis said as she turned around and exited the tent. Eve stayed behind and continued nursing him back to health.

"Sorry Add, for calling you an imbecile, a pervert, and a moron. I should've watched my tongue. I'm a failure of a Queen," Eve said. Add turned his head to Eve and smiled at her. For the first time, his smile was heartwarming and calm and not his usual crazy, threatening smile.

"That's only a small thing, Eve. You've done something; other Queen's wouldn't be able to fucking do. Reviving the damn Nasod Kingdom on your own? Now that takes talent and courage," Add said.

"You're rather kind aren't you?" Eve said as she gave Add a smile.

"This is who I am originally. I'm quite surprised I still have this side of mine," Add whispered.

"Then starting today, I'll be kinder to you. You should be honored I'll be kind towards you." Add snickered as he pulled Eve in for a hug.

"But don't let your guard down. Or else, I would have my way with you," Add teased. Add broke his hug with Eve and fell asleep. Instead of leaving Add's tent, Eve lied down beside Add and fell to slumber while clinging to his arm.


	26. Saving Hamel Arc: Sudden Death

**Hey guys, DiscordArc here and I'll be announcing something. My school starts next week so my chapter production will be reduced to 1-2 chapters per week now. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, it takes like 4 hours to do one single chapter in this series so I can't really do anything. Also, I hope you forgive me for this chapter for it seemed to be rushed. Thank you for understanding and I'll see you next time I post a chapter. Now without further adieu enjoy!**

* * *

Add woke up to the sight of Eve right beside his face. "E-E-Eve? What are you," Add stopped as he felt his arm being wrapped around by something. He looked down on his right arm and saw Eve's arms interlocked with it. He tried removing his arm from Eve's but he failed. Add sighed. "Figures. Eve knew if she stayed here and fell asleep beside me, I would go ahead and start doing my experiments on her, so she decided to interlock her arms with my right arm. However…" Add called out his Dynamos and pointed them at Eve's core on her forehead.

"Now… I can gather her codes." Add summoned his PC with his left hand and pressed a button. His dynamos started to glow and to sharpened tips turned to round tips. The tips pressed on Eve's core and codes started appearing on Add's computer. Add gave out a Chelsea grin. "Finally! After all these days, I finally fucking got it," Add laughed but kept his voice down to make sure Eve doesn't wake up. His PC made a clicking sound, decoding her core was finally finished. "Now to read all these."

Eve woke up to the noise of Add speaking words she recognized. She had removed her arms from his and sat up. Add never seemed to notice her and just continued reading. She rubbed her eyes and saw Add's PC right in front of him. She narrowed her eyes and saw letters and symbols of the Nasod Language on the screen. On top of the PC was a short symbol which translated to… Eve. Eve widened her eyes in surprise and gasped. Add heard Eve gasp and looked behind him to face her.

"Oh mornin, Eve. Don't mind me, I'm just reading your codes. I told ya to watch your back," Add said as he turned back to his PC. Eve clenched her fists and stood up.

"Oberon." Right in front of her Oberon manifested and attacked Add. Add rolled to the side and turned around. He smacked the back of Oberon which instantly turned him off and collapse to the floor. Eve crawled backwards and stared at Add.

"I'm sorry your highness but I know your attacks in detail now," Add smirked. Eve was horrified as she stared at Add. She has no chance of winning now.

"Do what you want but don't harm any of my servants," Eve said silently. Add laughed.

"Silly Eve. I'm not gonna do that. After all, I'm just here after your codes," Add said. He turned to the entrance and left Eve in the tent.

"What is this do I feel… My chest hurts and dark thoughts are clouding up in my mind… Is this… Betrayal?" Eve said as she placed her right hand over the left side of her chest.

Add stared at the horizon and stared back at the tents, his smile faded from his face. The gang was still fast asleep, looks like he and Eve woke up earlier. _What now? I got the fucking codes I wanted and I have nothing to do now, _Add thought. _I guess I'll just watch them from up above for now until I decide my next course of action._

Eve went outside the tent and saw Add and the edge of the ruins. She narrowed her eyes as Add's dynamos rotated around him as if preparing to take flight. Add turned around and saw her. He gave her a smile, one that wasn't menacing nor ominous. It was a genuine smile. "See you around, your highness but before that," Add pointed down at the waters and at the horizon. Eve looked at the horizon and saw the Gate of Darkness. "Now, see you around," Add said as he took off to the skies.

The gang woke up to see Eve crouching at the end of the ruins.

"Eve what are you doing?!" Aisha yelled as she teleported to her. Eve pointed at the waters and there was a city underneath. Aisha's eyes widened and beckoned the gang to come over. The gang rushed to her and their eyes also widened except for Chung's. Chung's face showed a genuine sad expression as if the city reminded him of bad experiences.

"That's Resiam…" Chung said. Eve pointed at the horizon and the gang looked towards where she was pointing.

"The Gate of Darkness," Raven remarked. Eve nodded and stood up. Elesis looked around and asked Eve, "Where's Add?"

"He left right after he decoded the codes in my core. In the end, he's nothing but an imbecile," Eve said, her hands clenched to a fist. Rena gasped.

"Does that mean… He left the team?" Rena said. Eve simply nodded but she never turned her face towards them.

"Let's just go," Eve said as she jumped to the waters and sunk down.

"Hey Eve wait!" Elesis said as she jumped down to the waters. The gang soon followed after. As they reached the bottom, Eve mercilessly slayed every demon she sees. She seemed to be upset about something but the gang never managed to point it out except for Elesis. _Is she frustrated about Add leaving? Why did Add leave anyways is the real question though._

Soon enough with Eve being a killing machine, they reached the end of Resiam where Leviathans confronted them. They almost drowned along the way if it wasn't for Rena who used Humming Wind to temporarily restore their oxygen.

"Alright, listen. These guys are leviathans and we should be very careful about the-" Chung was interrupted with Eve charging in towards the leviathan, her eyes glinted with murder.

"Eve wait!" Elsword screamed as he raised his sword with his right hand.

"Let's just go, she won't listen to any word you'll say!" Elesis yelled.

"Eve watch out!" Aisha yelled out as the Leviathan spewed poison at Eve. Another Leviathan appeared behind Elsword causing him to roll forwards.

"Another one?! Let's take care of this one," Elsword said as he raised his sword.

Eve glowed black and four black spikes manifested on her shoulders, two being narrow while the other two were flat. She pulled her right hand backward and a blue magic circle appeared in front of her. A gigantic spear manifested on her right side. "Assault Spear- Judgement!" She yelled as she pierced the spear at the Leviathan causing it to stagger. Eve swam downwards until she landed. "El Crystal Spectrum Induction," Eve glowed and green monitor screens appeared from her sides. She released two electroballs and called out Oberon. Oberon appeared and started slashing the leviathan. Then as Oberon disappeared she raised her right hand forward and multiple Nasod Spears appeared from all directions and started piercing the Leviathan. Blood spilled everywhere as the Leviathan roared in pain. Eve raised her left hand and a Nasod Spear landed a piercing blow at the Leviathan. She raised her right hand and fired a concentrated laser. A green force field formed in front of her and as the lasers hit the field, they turned to honing missiles. The Leviathan roared and fired a water laser at Eve as Eve dodged the blast as she flew upwards.

"Armaggedon Blade!" Elsword yelled as he pierced his swords forwards. Red aura covered him and his sword which generated a ghastly sword aura. Elsword continued slashing as Raven slammed the ground with his Nasod Arm. "Giga Prominence!" He yelled as he fired flames to the ground, causing several flame geysers to erupt.

"Hey Raven watch out where you point that thing! Impact Hammer," Aisha yelled as she drew in energy from a limited space and struck down hard, causing a shockwave exploding and water to move away from them temporarily. Rena raised her bow and jumped upwards to the air.

"Aero Tornado!" Rena yelled as she fired a concentrated arrow of wind energy and generated a wind-sphere, dealing heavy damage to the Leviathan. The Leviathan staggered around, rotating its head.

Chung rushed in and smashed his Destroyer to the ground and rapidly fired cannonballs to the ground. "Lunatic Fury!" He yelled as the ground released waves of energy high to the waters. The Leviathan stumbled backwards and collapsed to the floor.

Eve kept slamming and stabbing the Leviathan mercilessly. "This is over!" Eve yelled as he swam to the ground and raised her hand to the air. A blue circle hovered above her and covered her in bright light. As the light disappeared, Eve was carrying a nasod gun and fired a barrage of stun-shots at the Leviathan. The bullets pierced through its scales, causing it to roar in pain. Eve turned around and flew in the air. She summoned a storm of Nasod Spears which constantly hit the Leviathan, stabbing it and causing it to bleed even more. She landed on the ground and pointed at the Leviathan. A giant Nasod missile launcher appeared behind her alongside a machine gun. They constantly fired a barrage of exploding missiles, electron balls and stun-shots. The Leviathan roared in pain before collapsing to the ground. The gang could do nothing but stare at Eve who destroyed a Leviathan by her own. The ground suddenly shook as the sunken continent of Resiam started rising again from the bottom.

"E-Eve?" Rena carefully called out. Eve turned around and faced the gang, her eyes were glowing red. "Code:Nemesis activated. Proceed killing everything on sight," Eve said. She charged towards the gang and summoned a horde of spears. The gang panicked and raised their weapons.

"Void Breaker!" A voice yelled from above. A magnetic force of energy rapidly flew towards the ground and exploded, causing Eve to stop from her tracks and the gang to cover their eyes from the light.

"Add!" Elesis yelled. The gang looked up and saw Add flying downwards and landed on the ground.

"Eve, It's me you want right? Then here I am!" Add yelled. Eve stared at him and opened her mouth.

"Cause of anger found. Proceeding to battle mode," Eve said as she raised both of her hands. She swung her hands downward and generated a mini shockwave. Black spikes appeared behind Eve which acted as wings. She charged in at Add, her speed faster than before. She swung her hands wildly as her drones repeated her movements, releasing black nasod spears from its sides. Add crossed his arms and his Nasod Armor glowed ominously. His Nasod Armor deflected most of the nasod spears Eve released until Oberon manifested in front of him. Oberon caught him by surprise and slashed rapidly at Add. Add barely avoided the attack and received a long injury on her chest. Eve charged in and summoned a spear from behind. She grabbed the spear by the handle and stabbed forward. Add never dodged the spear and was launched backwards. Add regained his balance and landed on the ground. He coughed up blood and the injury on his chest was bleeding. Add cackled and stared at Eve. He dashed towards Eve and raised his right hand. However his dynamos never moved to hit Eve and he just stood there.

"Idiot," Eve said as she took a backstep and pulled out an atomic machine gun. She fired piercing bullets in an upward arc, hitting Add long the way. Add launched backwards and slammed at the ground.

"Add!" Rena yelled.

"Stand back!" Add yelled back. Add stood up back unto his feet and wiped the blood off his mouth. "This is a fucking fight between me and Eve only. It's my el damn fault why she's like this," Add said as he cackled.

Eve charged in again and swung her arms wildly as her drones repeated her movements. Add jumped backwards and swung his right hand in front of him. His dynamos did nothing once again. Eve launched an electroball to the air and caught Add then summoned a horde of nasod spears and stabbed at Add. Add's Nasod Armor defense broke, causing the spears to pierce through his body. Add yelled in pain as Eve summoned Oberon. "Sonic Wave," Eve said in a monotone as Oberon slashed Add in a crescent 360 degrees. Add was launched backwards and slammed to the ground. His clothes were in tatters and his injuries were bleeding.

"Add!" Elesis yelled as she ran towards Add.

"Get out of the way," Eve said as she pointed at Elesis. Nasod Spears erupted from the ground, causing Elesis to take a step back.

_Why can't I fucking attack Eve? Why can't my god damn dynamos do my bidding?_ Eve walked towards Add and kicked him, causing Add to cackle in delight. Eve placed her right foot on Add's chest and summoned a Nasod Spear on her hand. Add looked at Eve and saw tears flowing down her face.

"Help… me," Eve silently said to Add as she stabbed her spear downwards. Add's eyes widened and he rolled to the right. He tried standing up but was kicked by Eve.

"_How could I fucking forgot? When Eve enters her Code:Nemesis mode according to my research data, she would stop at nothing to kill her target and make her a fucking killing machine. However, she isn't the one controlling her body, it's the chip input on her core by that El damned Nasod King. At any rate, she doesn't want to enter this el forsaken mother fucking mode because she fears she'd kill her loved ones on her rampage… The only way for her to stop is for me to die. Wait, why the fuck am I willing to die for her? This doesn't make any fucking sense!" _Add thought as he slammed his fist to the ground. Eve summoned a Nasod Spear from the ground. Add barely dodged the attack, leaving another injury on his left arm. Add finally managed to stand up and jumped backwards with the help of his dynamos. Even his dynamos now were worried about him as they rotated around him, carefully letting him stay on his feet and supporting him.

"Assault Spear" Eve said as she summoned a giant spear and pierced towards Add. Add's dynamos instantly formed a shield in front of him but Add shoved them away and took the blow. Blood flew out in every direction as the gang watched in horror.

"Add!" Raven yelled as he rushed towards Eve to restrain her. Nasod spears emerged from the ground, surrounding Add and Eve. Eve thrust the spear further in Add until his body touched her right shoulder. Eve's eyes stopped glowing as her shoulders stopped being tensed.

"Why?" Eve asked as tears fell down from her cheek. "Why didn't you jump away?"

"That's something I would like to fucking know myself. Perhaps, I want something more from you than my own selfish damned research," Add said.

"Eh?" Eve asked. Add collapsed on her shoulder and Eve's eyes widened. She unsummoned the spear and Add fell to the floor.

"Add!" Eve yelled. The nasod spears that surrounded them disappeared as the gang saw Add's condition.

"Add!" Chung yelled as he ran towards Add, followed by the gang.

"Add! Don't die on me you imbecile pervert!" Eve shouted as she kept repeating Add's name.

"Ah… so that's it. I'm fucking stupid I never fucking realized this before," Add laughed as he slowly closed his eyes. _I'm in love with her._

"No!" Eve yelled. Raven came in and opened his clothes to reveal the injuries Add received from Eve. The gang widened their eyes as they saw numerous stabs and slash wounds on Add. However what surprised them even more… was the Nasod technology inside his body.

"No way… he's… half nasod?" Rena stuttered.

"Let's bring him back to Hamel," Chung said. The gang nodded in agreement.

"Wait! Before that let me do this first," Eve said. Eve touched one of his dynamos and Add's PC opened. Eve looked through its files until she found the Nasod Scrap metal parts. She pressed enter key and scrap pieces of Nasods appeared on her left side. She had begun working on fixing Add as the gang tried to help her out by helping her find the pieces that would fit Add's injury.

"That should do it for now. He'll survive but until then we'll need to get back to Hamel to patch him up. Let's go," Eve said as she placed Add's clothes over him and summoned Oberon to carry him as the gang rush back to Hamel.


	27. Saving Hamel Arc: Rebirth Of Lunacy

**Hey guys new chapter is out! Special thanks to Kuuuun for following and placing this story on his/her favorites, you rock :D Now without further adieu enjoy~**

* * *

The gang finally reached the town with Add groaning in pain. The crowd stared at them in awe and trembled as they heard a roar from the far horizon.

"Hang in there Add. Guys I'll go buy some potions so I'll be back!" Rena said as she ran off to the alchemist.

"This is my entire fault. If I just didn't let my system go haywire," Eve said.

"Don't worry, Eve. It wasn't your fault, it was Add's," Aisha reassured Eve.

"Hey Lucy, we need your help!" Chung yelled at a little girl.

"What happened? Woah woah wait!" Lucy said as she saw the gang running towards her. Lucy was wearing a blue dress with flower-like hair pins on her hair.

"We don't have much time, Lucy. Please lend us your house temporarily! Our friend needs help," Chung said.

"Your friend," Elsword corrected.

"Eh? What is going on?" Lucy panicked as Chung placed his right hand on her shoulder.

"Please!"

"Fine!" Lucy yelled as she opened the door. Oberon instantly rushed in and placed Add on the couch nearby the doorway as Eve placed her right hand on his forehead.

"Soo… What happened to him?"

"He got stabbed during the battle," Raven said.

"What?!"

"I'm back!" Rena yelled as she showed the potion vials on her hands. Elesis nodded and knelt beside Add and raised his head.

"Give me the potion I'll take care of it," Elesis said. Rena handed the potions to her as Elesis opened the cork. She gently poured the health potion in Add's mouth as she slowly placed him back to the couch.

_You're unwanted! _A voice said from Add's mind. Add's eyes fluttered open as he cackled maniacally. He glared at Elesis with a Chelsea grin on his mouth as he kept cackling. Lucy backed off, as she shivered in fear.

"A-Add?" Chung asked. Add darted his eyes around and locked his eyes on Eve's. His left eye glowed even more ominous as he slowly opened his mouth.

"I found you," Add said. He jumped off the couch and charged at Eve and grabbed her by the throat with his right hand. He slammed Eve at the wall as he lowered his face to meet Eve's. The wall cracked as the building rattled in place.

"Hey this is my place!" Lucy yelled.

"Hello, Highness," Add snickered, his left eye glowing brighter.

"Add snap out of it!" Eve yelled.

"Only one way to fix this," Elsword said as he grabbed his sword with his right hand.

"Elsword this is an enclosed space!" Elesis yelled. Elsword ignored her as he swung his sword down at Add.

"Get out of my fucking way!" Add yelled as he caught the sword with his left hand. He raised his hand, lifting Elsword to the air and threw him at the doorway. Elsword plummeted out of the doorway and slammed to the ground as the crowd parted ways.

Add came out of the doorway and placed his right arm at the doorway.

"What's the fucking matter dim-wit? Had enough already?" Add teased with a raspy voice.

"Add," Raven placed his right hand on Add's shoulder. Add turned around and grabbed Raven by the arm with both hands. "Touchdown!" Add yelled as he dragged Raven out of the doorway and slammed him at Elsword.

"Add what's wrong?!" Chung yelled as he burst out of the window along with the others. Eve was still in shock to the fact Add attacked her, the first thing he did as he woke up. Add glared at Chung, his never fading Chelsea grin still present on his face.

"Hello mousy, would you like to play a game with me?" Add said with formality as he bowed down.

"Stop messing around!" Aisha yelled as she teleported on top of Add. "Guillotine Pre-" Add raised his right hand and an electrical magic circle appeared in front of him, his dynamos rotating in a circular manner.

"Particle Accel!" Add yelled as he pulled his right hand back. A heavy blast of energy fired in front of him, causing Aisha to yelp in pain and fly to the air. The crowd gasped and distanced themselves away from the gang.

"Only the strongest can fucking win, remember that!" Add yelled in between his wicked cackling.

"Add, I don't want to do this but please stop! What happened to you? You were never like this!" Rena yelled.

"What the absolute fucking fuck do you mean you lowly Elf! OH do you mean about my fucking weak side? Don't worry, that asshole is fucking gone! I learned my damn lesson now, weaklings never fucking win. This world is just a cruel demented gag! Only the insane ones truly grasp the world, just like me!" Add yelled as he ran towards Rena. His Nasod Armor generated a spinning plasma ball on his right hand as his clothes drastically changed. He raised his hand and pointed it at Rena, as electricity sparked from it.

Rena panicked and channeled an arrow powered with wind energy but was interrupted as Eve ran in front of Add.

"Oberon!" Eve yelled as she summoned Oberon. Oberon generated a force field in front of him and waited for Add to strike.

"There's no fucking use idiots!" He slammed the ball on Oberon. Oberon instantly exploded into flashes of white light.

"Sending him back before I fucking destroy him eh? You learned a fucking lesson then!" Add yelled as he raised his hand. Eve tapped her right index finger on Add's left eye. The dynamos suddenly turned off and fell to the ground as Add yelped in pain. Eve saw this as an opportunity and placed her hand right on Add's forehead.

"As the Queen of the Nasod Kingdom and by all Rules and Regulations, I now announce you as my King!" Eve yelled.

"What the fuck?" A golden holographic crown levitated on Add's forehead as his Nasod Armor glowed white. As the the Armor stopped glowing, Add's clothes were different. He was wearing a black tuxedo over a white polo with white gloves. He fashioned a necktie and several buttons and a chain hanging over the right side of his body. His dynamos also changed as previously they were black. Now they were white and had the shape of a mini sword with a golden core and golden brims on the sides.

"This is way too fucking fancy and too damn convenient I'd say," Add muttered. "Where was I?" Add raised his right hand and brought his hand down on Eve. However he stopped midway and looked confused. His smile faded into a snarl.

"What? What the fuck did you fucking do to me?" Add said.

"Like I said I just announced you as my King. In other words, you can't hurt me at all anymore, idiot."

Add was astonished as he opened his mouth but quickly shut it. "Touche, bi- argh!" Add yelled as he placed his hands over his head. A loud screeching noise ringed Add's ears as he screamed in agony.

"Add what's wrong?!" Elesis shouted in alarm.

"What the fuck did you do to me?!"

"Every time you insult me, you will get a punishment like this," Eve said. The loud noise stopped ringing in Add's ears as he stood up back to his feet shakily. Add's snarl quickly turned to a grin like he seemed to approve of this idea.

"Heh. Not bad," Add said. Lucy stared in terror and pointed at Add as she looked at Chung. "This is your friend? Your highness! Being friends with a person like this will tarnish your reputation! Look at the crowd you gathered." Needless to say a crowd was gathered among them and was showing faces of disgust at the Prince.

"Make way!" A person shouted. A person with dark brown spiky hair along with several knights appeared as the crowd dispersed. The person's voice was so loud Elsword, Raven and Aisha shook awake.

"What's going on?" Aisha asked.

"Penesio I can explain!" Chung yelled.

"Don't plan on protecting him my highness. This man has obviously disrupted the peace of Hamel. He deserves to be arrested," Penesio announced.

"Arrest me? You're going to arrest the mother fucking Nasod King? What are you? _Crazy?_" Add shrieked as he laughed maniacally. Add tapped his left eye and winced in pain. He left eye fluttered open as it glowed ominously, his dynamos once again came back to life levitated on Add's sides. Another roar shook the city and an explosion came from a distance.

"The demons!" The crowd yelled as they ran towards the castle.

"We'll settle this later, Knights rally to the defenses!"

"We should probably get going too," Rena said. Chung started to cry and Add widened his eyes.

"What's the matter, mousy? Getting a little emotional are we?" Add asked.

"I just can't save you from this matter Add. You'll have to do this on your own," Chung muttered.

"I don't fucking care idiot. I killed some stupid soldiers back then and saw my family, every single relative I have, die in front of my god damn eyes. Do you really think I'd give a fuck over this simple bullshit?" Add said rapidly in between his laughter. The gang stared at Add and their mouths opened in surprise and Eve's eyes widened.

"You… What?" Elsword said as his shoulders lowered.

"Nothing! That's not the fucking point either. Don't worry I haven't told you the whole fucking story why I'm like this. Like I'll tell you idiots anyways."

Another explosion occurred and it seemed to come from a nearby distance.

"That's the Ancient Waterway! They're attacking from below again," Chung yelled as he rushed towards the area.

"Hey Chung wait up!" Elesis yelled.

Lucy stared at the gang in awe before passing out; it was too hard for her to comprehend the situation.

* * *

"Let's go, we don't have time to chit chat here," Eve said as she jumped to the air and flew towards the general direction. The rest followed as Add trail them from behind, singing and reciting some nursery rhymes as he laughed maniacally in between and every after one. Soon they reached the waterways and saw the knights fighting the demons.

"Blazing!" Elesis yelled as she lit her sword on fire struck at the enemy line in insane speed several times with her sword on her right hand. "Dance!" Elesis yelled as she released a strong explosion causing the demons around them to turn their attention towards the gang.

Chung came rushing in and jumped to the air. "Pandemonium Chaos!" Chung yelled as he released a blue shockwave, causing the demons around the area to tremble and hit each other in confusion.

As the battle continued, blades slashing by, lasers and arrows firing in the air together, the demon army never seemed to stop coming as Add just watched the battle as he sat levitating in the air.

"El Search Party Roars! There's a light in the distance, see them coming closer! With the force of Age-"

"Add shut up and help us already!" Aisha yelled. Just like on cue, an Conrad with a bluish complexion appeared out of nowhere on a UFO. It surprised the knights in the area as it summoned Nasod Spikes that shot up from the ground. The demons parted ways on the sides and left a giant circle in the middle for Conrad to move.

"Playtime!" Add yelled in delight. He whisked out his PC and gathered information from the Conrad. "Conrad, eh?"

"Woah!" Elsword yelled as he did a somersault backwards. After that, Conrad whisked out a cannon and shot in all sides, damaging the area, causing more water to spew out and walls to break. The missiles hit the El Gang and launched them backwards and crash to a single wall, piling them altogether. Conrad raised his cannon on the gang as he arrived right in front of him.

"Playtime is over when I say it's fucking over!" Add yelled as he charged in and raised his right leg upwards. 3 of his dynamos created an electrical field in which Add kicked into twice. Two electrical blasts of electricity fired off from the field and hit the Conrad then he yelped in pain. Add slammed to the ground with his feet, causing the ground beneath him to break.

"Phantom," Add raised both of his hands and two spinning blades of electricity appeared on his hands. "Seeker!" He yelled as he threw the blades at Conrad, causing it to spin around Conrad, damaging the UFO and leaving injuries with blood spewing out in every direction. Add slammed his right foot again on the ground as an electrical wave hit him. His Nasod Armor and Dynamos glowed as his mouth carved into his usual Chelsea Grin. He rushed in at Conrad and blasted two heavy electrical blasts at him before sending down an electrical wave with the help of his Dynamos. The UFO crashed to the ground.

"There was a crooked man!" He yelled as he slammed his right fist down on Conrad, causing him to stagger. The Nasod Armor supported his attack, resulting to a black electrical vortex shockwave to generate along with the help of his dynamos adding electricity.

"And he walked a crooked mile!" Add yelled as he slammed another fist down, causing Conrad to take a step back all wobbly. He then continued delivering a barrage of punches while cackling with murderous intent glinting on his left eye.

"These new clothes of mine is so fucking easy to move in! Thanks Eve." Add raised his right hand and all 6 of his dynamos generated a magic circle in front of him which begun to form an electric circle and a swirling path of electricity which continuously zapped Conrad. "Conqueror!" Add yelled as he pulled back his right hand and grasped the collected electrical energy. He threw his fist on the circle and created a massive explosion, causing UFO and Conrad pieces to fly in every direction.

After that the battle was mayhem, after seeing Add fight, the El Gang fought back with renewed strength.

Elsword rolled underneath the legs of a demon and swung his sword forwards as he screamed, "Armaggedon Blade!" Red aura gathered up around him and engulfed the sword as it turned to a giant phantom replica of the sword. Elsword jumped to the air and swung around wildly as Raven jumped to the air.

"Giga Prominence!" Raven yelled as he slammed the ground. His Nasod Arm engulfed in fire and started releasing bursts to the ground, causing flame geysers to activate and explode in every direction.

Elesis kept leaping from one place to another and slamming at the demons. "Eternal Fire!" Elesis yelled as she channeled all the magic within her and unleashed a blazing tornado of fire, burning off several of the demons on the area.

"Your case is dismissed this time because you helped whitey! But don't think this will change anything," Penesio shouted in the midst of battle. Add himself was enjoying the battle, smacking, electrocuting and blasting every enemy in sight.

Eve supported him as every time Add sends a demon in the air, Eve would summon Ophelia to launch down grenades at the enemy. After that Add would catch the demon by the leg and slam him to the other ones, fighting in a complete unorthodox style, making him the true demon out of the demons in the vicinity. Eve would also support Add by firing lasers at appropriate times while Add reads Eve's battle sequence and add another as Eve finishes her attack.

Their teamwork caused the El Gang and the Knights to wonder if the two actually worked together before. Their attacks were well synchronized; attack patters that placed Elsword and Raven's teamwork to shame.

"Don't just watch there idiots! Fucking fight," Add yelled out. Aisha jumped to the air and slammed the ground. "Guillotine Press!" She jumped again and spatial energy imbued her feet, causing the demons to be send to the air as Aisha slammed downwards. Rena placed her right foot backward and aimed at the demons. She set her arrow in fire and shouted "Phoenix Strike!" She shot the arrow and the flames took form of a phoenix and hit every demon in line.

"Dread Chase!" Chung yelled as he fired a set of guided missiles on the demons in the area.

Eve jumped backwards and Add understood what Eve was going to do. He jumped backwards as well and pulled his right hand backward. "Dynamo Factory Drone!" He yelled as he summoned a drone that has three spikes and a floating crystal on top of it.

"El Crystal Spectrum, Spectrum!" Eve yelled as images flashed in front of her. "Starfall!" Add yelled as he pointed to the ground with his right index finger behind him and the drone stabbed itself in place. The drone fired lasers to the sky which in turn turned to laser mortars.

"Linear Divider!" Eve yelled as she drawn significant amount of El Energy and creates a force field and a large force field before her and fired two angled beams. The laser mortars from the sky fell down on all demons in the area as the angled beams hit the field; the beams became twice the number as it spun around the center and hit all the demons in the area.

The commotion died down as all the demons in the place disappeared to dust and the only voice you can hear was Add's:

"Is that all you fucking got you fucking assholes?!" Add yelled in triumph as he cackled in delight. Eve just stared at him and shook her head in disapproval. The remaining members of the gang looked at each other.

"Should we?" Elsword asked.

"Yeah probably. We can't shake him off anyways," Aisha said. Raven approached Add slowly.

"So uhh… Add. Thanks for saving us back there," Raven said.

"Oh that? That was nothing. My life wouldn't be fucking complete without you guys. I mean, you're my main source of fucking entertainment as I watch you destroy those demons until you get tired and beg for mercy to me!" Add said in between his cackling.

"Uhh… Yeah about that, you're officially in the party," Elsword said.

"Wait. What?" Add said, confused.

"Just like what I said, you're officially in the party."

"Oh. Well then I should fucking introduce myself but you already fucking know me right? Anyways we might wanna talk later because," Add pointed at the horizon and the gang saw what he meant. The Gate of Darkness was becoming larger, they need to destroy it.

"Let's enter the tunnels here. These leads to the Gate," Eve reported.

"Let's go then!" Aisha said as the El Gang rushed towards the tunnel.

"Wait how about me?!" Chung yelled. Rena threw a health potion at Chung as he caught it with his left hand.

"Drink up! We'll need you in the battle," Rena yelled.

"Yeah! You're welcome to join us anytime Chung!" Elsword yelled. Chung beamed and drank up the potion and threw it on the ground.

"I'm sorry Penesio but you'll be in charge of Hamel for now. I'll join Elsword and the others to train so once I come back, I can protect this city once and for all!" Chung said as Penesio nodded in approval.

"As much as I hate seeing you with those troublemakers, maybe they will help you indeed. Good luck my highness," Penesio said as he knelt along with the remaining Knights. Chung nodded and turned towards the gang to see them getting farther and farther by the second.

"Hey wait up!" Chung yelled as he rushed towards the gang.

"You're too fucking slow, hurry up mouse!" Add yelled back.

The El Gang ventured through the darkness and howls from an unknown creature had been heard.


End file.
